A Bridge
by crimsonthread
Summary: (Pre-OotP) Lily & James have been married for about a year and are beginning to really grate on one another’s nerves. The problems are going nowhere until Dumbledore offers them temporary posts as Hogwarts professors.....Where will this lead? *FINISHED
1. Chapter 1: D

Chapter 1: D (Debriefing, Dinner, Dumbledore) __

Who said that the first year of marriage is heaven on earth, and then everything else is downhill after that? thought Lily Evans Potter, as she drummed her fingers on the kitchen tabletop in brief staccato beats. _Whoever you were, well done, you said something exactly right._ She sighed and looked at the clock. Half-past eight already. Supper had been cooling on the table since six-thirty that evening, which was when _he_ was supposed to have come home. Lily thought the 'he' with particular venom, mixed with a bit of anxiety, and smacked her hand on the table for emphasis. The silverware rattled and a single drop of water hovered—trembling—at the rim of a cut-glass vase filled with fiery red poppies, which served as the centrepiece of the table.

Rain pattered steadily on the roof as Lily got up to shut the blinds. The growing darkness outside made her a little uneasy; the trees that surrounded the house obscured it from view of passersby, which gave the dwelling privacy, but also kept the inhabitants from seeing any sign of neighbours. Lily slid her chair a little closer to the roaring fire in the fireplace, which was clear of rainwater, and held out her palms to its welcoming glow. Brow furrowed, she checked the clock again and sighed bitterly.

The marriage between James Potter and Lily Evans had been a match made in heaven—or so everybody believed, when the couple had married right out of school and settled down in a sizable house near Hogsmeade, so as to be near wizarding establishments and Dumbledore. The two had been together since their fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and though the relationship had certainly not been all smooth sailing, it most definitely had been one of the more ideal relationships in Hogwarts history. Even strict Professor McGonagall, who seldom treaded the halls without directing reprimands at loving couples for "improper public displays of affection," had been wont to smile at Lily and James when she caught them snogging in various hidden corners of the castle (that is, she smiled before taking off points. McGonagall never slacked.). She'd been present at their wedding, along with Dumbledore and various other professors from Hogwarts—well, excluding one Severus Snape, who'd been in their year at school and had just happened to get a temporary position as Potions master upon graduation (it took weeks for Sirius to get over the shock). James had flat-out refused when Lily suggested asking him—she'd thought it would only be polite, since they were inviting all the rest of the faculty—and since Lily held no great love for said greasy git either, she hadn't pushed the matter.

James and Lily, both being generally "nice" people, had had almost no tiffs in their relationship once it had finally started, after much prodding and shoving and primitive torture courtesy of Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot. Of course, when they finally admitted that yes, they'd both been harboring secret crushes on each other for the past year or so, and that no, they would rather not continue hexing each other whenever they came face-to-face in the halls (it was becoming rather painful, as their knowledge of hexes was becoming more complex each year), James's best friends and Lily's particular acquaintances had celebrated by throwing a huge party in the Gryffindor common room. That is, after they'd confiscated Lily and James's wands and hexed them both within an inch of their lives to make up for the previous four years of migraines the two had put everyone through.

No one doubted that James and Lily would end up together. The way they looked at each other, the way they walked together through the halls, the way they smiled in each other's presence…(Sirius made loud kissing noises when he saw them). Of course, no one had really expected it so _soon_, but really, if it was all just a matter of time anyway, why not sooner? The fact that their parents died during their sixth year probably sped the process, some said, since both of them were left without any family to speak of, clinging to each other and to their friends. Their relationship grew in depth through mutual dependence. 

Lily's parents, typical (though on the wealthy side of the thin financial line) muggles, had died by act of increasing supporters of Voldemort's Order of Dark Magic; this was hardly unexpected at the time, as the families of muggle-born witches and wizards were often targeted in hate-crimes. Ministry workers involved in the incident had had to modify the memory of Lily's sister Petunia, who had been hysterical at the scene, into believing that her parents were killed in a car crash. Further memory-obliterating spells were unnecessary, as Petunia had already known about Lily's being a witch.

Lily's parents' deaths, while tragic, had very little comparative impact on the wizarding world; it was a completely different matter, however, for James's. James's parents had died, similarly, in a devastating Death Eater attack on their estate. The tragedy had been completely unexpected to everyone except perhaps Dumbledore, who had been the one to deliver the news and had not looked particularly surprised at it, though extremely grief-stricken. But then again, not many things surprised Dumbledore, and it was doubtful that anyone noticed his lack of astonishment at the news what with the general chaos that ensued. James' family had been of pure magical blood, and dated as far back as most historians could remember—with the possible exception of ancient Professor Binns. The attack sent the rest of the pureblooded wizarding world into confusion.

James proposed to Lily midway through their seventh year—no one had yet been able to figure out how he'd done it, though Sirius tended to look a bit smug when friends puzzled over it—and Lily had walked around with a dazzling diamond-emerald engagement ring on her pretty little finger, and an equally dazzling, secret smile on her face, until their wedding ceremony that summer following graduation. The newlyweds had gone on a brief honeymoon to some small island in the tropics, and then settled down in their "cottage" ("Mansion, more like," scoffed Remus) to live happily ever after.

This lasted...for almost a year. Then, somehow, things had begun to wear a little thin. After all, Remus would say quite rationally, during one of James and Lily's increasingly frequent arguments, it's only natural that two teenaged people would get annoyed at each other if they spent enough time in the same house. ("And weren't having mad sex," Sirius added with an evil grin, which landed him with singing boils, due to simultaneous hexing from James and Lily both. The sight of Sirius covered in nasty red boils which continually sang "God Save the King" in different pitches left all witnesses in a state of hysterical laughter, thus ending that particular lovers' quarrel.)

It might just be some small annoyances after having to spend so much time with a single other person, Lily admitted, glancing at the clock again. But small annoyances add up, like millions of tiny mosquito bites, and certainly don't go away quickly. _I'd rather have it out with a meat-axe,_ she thought bitterly, noting that it was now ten minutes to nine. _And where is he?!?!?!?!?!!?!?_

A door slammed and footsteps echoed in the hall. "Lily?" a familiar voice called.

"In the kitchen, _dear_!" she replied, her falsely sweet voice bouncing off the walls.

The footsteps approached rapidly and a tired-looking James Potter entered the room. His usually untidy black hair was messier than ever, sticking up in all directions, and his brown eyes were weary behind his wire-rimmed glasses. The usual spring in his step was replaced by a slight drag, as he paused for a moment before dropping his things on one of the chairs.

James was working as an Auror, having received an invitation to join the force under Moody at the end of his seventh year at Hogwarts. Lily had chosen to work at the Ministry, something about developmental defense. Her schedule was therefore much more of a nine-to-five job than James's was. Which was in part why she had been waiting, dinner prepared, for over two hours. That, and the fact that it was their wedding anniversary.

James paused for a moment, before saying anything else, to look at his wife. Lily looked beautiful, as always, he reflected, as he appreciated the way the long, dark red waves of her hair glowed in the lamplight. Her bright green eyes, while showing a good deal of annoyance, softened a bit as he regarded her. The emerald green of her robes was muted in comparison to her eyes, and seemed to accentuate the lovely contrast between her hair and eye colour. He noticed, as she stared back at him, that she looked a bit, well, _tired_. Tearing his eyes away from her face, he peeked at the clock and at the cold dishes set out on the table and sighed.

Lily watched as her husband tried to look at the time without her noticing. It was just so _James_, to not even notice the time in his absorption in his work. While James wasn't the hottest male at Hogwarts, Lily had always found his unkempt hair and thoughtful brown eyes to be rather adorable. They gave him a rakish look, especially when he was thinking up a new prank. 

But now he just looked incredibly _tired._ She felt a little twinge of guilt for being so annoyed at him previously, but steeled herself—it wasn't the first time James had come home late (by more than two hours!) for dinner, without so much as calling home through the fireplace or sending a quick owl. She knew he could get extremely absorbed into his work, but really, couldn't he remember to at least tell her if he wouldn't be home? Then at least she wouldn't be so worried, wondering what had happened to him. (And she would know to eat something first, so that she wasn't getting lightheaded from hunger by the time he got back.) Even though James really hadn't had enough experience as an Auror to be let into the truly dangerous situations, she couldn't help feeling a bit apprehensive when he didn't show up at the agreed times, especially on dark and stormy nights like this one.

"I'm sorry," James said softly, pulling up a chair. "You know how it is at work, with Moody...the last few cases we've been investigating..."

"Yes, I know, James," Lily tried to think through what she was about to say. "I know it's important work, and I know you get very absorbed, and I know it's for everyone's good, and even more for ours because Voldemort was after _something_ in your family when he—well, when he did what he did—but really, James, couldn't you remember to owl or call or somehow let me know if you're going to be _two and a half hours late for dinner_?" _And do you remember what day it is? _her mind tacked on.

James winced at the shrillness that had entered her voice towards the end of her sentence. Sighing again, he nodded. "I know, Lily, I'll try to remember next time."

Lily didn't answer. She took a few deep breaths and watched James, as he sat wearily before her. Her eyes softened, but her mouth was set in a stubborn line that James knew all too well. She was silent for a few moments more, just sitting there, her eyes fixed on his. Finally, she let out a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding, and cast her eyes to the clock, then downwards to her folded hands. In a low voice, which James could barely hear, she replied, "But you say that every time, James. And today…well, today was special."

Realization dawned in his eyes. He didn't answer her, and the two sat in silence for a bit longer, neither seeming to know what to do.

Just then, there was the sound of a throat being cleared, and the familiar face of Albus Dumbledore smiled out at the couple from the fireplace. The two of them immediately stood and moved closer to the fire.

"Albus," James greeted, slightly uneasily.

"Sorry for interrupting dinner," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

"It's all right," mumbled Lily. "We hadn't started yet."

Dumbledore's bespectacled eyes, never missing anything, took in the sparkling silverware and the covered dishes, then the clock still ticking away on the wall behind the table, and then Lily and James, who were unconsciously standing a bit apart, their backs turned toward one another. Dumbledore's expression grew more sober, though his eyes still twinkled a bit. "...I see."

"Well," he continued, after a barely perceptible pause. "I have a rather large favor to ask of the two of you. I'll understand perfectly if you'd rather not accept, but I'd like to let you know first that this is exceedingly important to—well, to everyone at Hogwarts."

Two attentive faces were turned towards Dumbledore now, and they both stepped closer, starting a little when their shoulders touched and then shrugging it off and looking back towards the older man. In one voice, they replied, "Continue, please."

Dumbledore grinned, then cleared his throat and continued. "Ahem,....well, what I wanted to ask of the two of you was this: Minerva's taking a bit of a trip to do some rather critical research for me in various other parts of the world—" Lily and James nodded in perfect synchronization, motioning for him to continue. Dumbledore smothered another grin. "—and so her place as Transfiguration professor has been left vacant. I remembered that James, here, was always partial to the subject, and thought I would ask if he might be available to take up the post—temporarily, that is..." 

James beamed at Dumbledore, but then his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Professor, I'd love to, but Moody's rather strict when it comes to—"

"You needn't worry about that," Dumbledore interrupted, still smiling. "I've talked to him already, and he's given his permission, if you so choose to take up the position. He said that you tend to overwork yourself, and that you need a change of scenery anyway." Lily smirked at this remark, but said nothing.

James smirked at Dumbledore, not noticing the look on Lily's face that so resembled his own expression. "I doubt Moody said anything so refined as 'a change of scenery,' sir..."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I take it you accept, then?"

"Of co—" James seemed suddenly to remember a certain little problem. It looked like a light bulb had gone off above his head, right below the words _Discuss with wife!!_ in neon letters. Oops. 

"Er...well....Lily...and...." Lily was glaring at him.

Dumbledore interrupted again, kindly. "Actually, that's why I needed to speak with both of you. It just so happens that Minerva needed an assistant with some expert knowledge of charms..." Lily perked up noticeably at these words, and began nodding ecstatically. "...which is why Professor Flitwick decided to accompany her." Lily's face fell, until the implications of these words hit her, at which point her face lit up once again. James, who hadn't been listening, was watching Lily's face instead and looked quite amused at the changing expressions. "We thought Lily might make a good stand-in, and yes, it's already cleared with the Ministry."

Lily and James, for the first time that evening, exchanged looks of similar brightness. "_Of course we'll do it, Professor!_"

He smiled benignly and nodded. "All right, then, I'll owl you the details, and you'll start work here at Hogwarts on September first. You may have to come a week or two earlier, just to get acquainted with what you'll be doing, but we can arrange that later..."

He was about to disappear with the familiar popping noise and the couple was about to return to the dinner table when, suddenly, he called them back. "James, Lily! One more thing!" He looked at them sternly, though his eyes were still dancing beneath his moon-shaped spectacles. "I'll have you remember that neither of you are students anymore, and you must strictly enforce the school rules! I'd like you both to please try to behave properly around the students and the rest of the staff. _Especially_ the faculty." With one last twinkle, his head disappeared.

"'_Especially_ the faculty,' eh?" said James thoughtfully. He and Lily had pondering looks on their faces. "The faculty...the faculty..."

Their faces were startling. It was as if they were two hungry children who had just seen a chocolate cake ahead.

Lily: "Professors..."

James: "History of Magic...Herbology...Potions...Potions…"

Lily: "_Potions_..."

Both: "SNAPE!"

With identical expressions of glee.

After-Note:

Is it just me, or is James always an Auror/Transfiguration guru, and Lily always doing something Charms-related? Simply because Ollivander mentioned somewhere early on that their wands were suited for Transfig./Charms, respectively? Ah well, my fried brain can't come up with creative jobs.

I think I'd also just like to mention that I completely agree with whoever it is that began pushing the idea of James not being the "hot" type of guy. That adjective could perhaps be applied to Sirius, since he was the bad-boy flying motorcycle try-to-kill-Snape type, but I always think of James as more of a cute, personality-speaks-louder-than-looks type. Any thoughts on that?


	2. Chapter 2: It Must’ve Been Love

****

Chapter 2: It Must've Been Love (Is it over now?)

"LILYYYY!" an irate voice shouted. "WHERE DID YOU PUT MY BLUE DRESS ROBES??"

"I NEVER **TOUCHED** YOUR STUPID DRESS ROBES!" another voice shrieked back. "WHY CAN'T YOU KEEP TRACK OF YOUR OWN THINGS!!!???"

It was late August, and the Potters were packing to go to Hogwarts. This involved loud yelling matches, a _very_ messy house, and extremely frightened friends. 

James's three troublemaking best friends had turned up to help the couple pack. Peter was currently cowered in a corner of the living room, in the dark, praying that the couple wouldn't see him before they were done loading their trunks. Remus had locked himself in the library and put several complicated warding charms on the doors to keep the angry bickering out. Sirius was, however, still in the thick of things. He was perched calmly on the couple's bed, watching with a bemused expression on his handsome face as the couple "had it out" with each other.

Lily, clad only in a silver slip that would normally have been the death of James, as it resembled a piece of scanty lingerie, was currently folding her robes and undergarments into her trunk methodically. In fact, if one didn't look at her face, one would think she was being very calm and organized about this whole packing ordeal. Her pretty mouth was scowling, however, and her eyes shot daggers at James every few seconds. Her movements were a bit jerky, and once or twice she slammed a book or bit of parchment into her trunk with more than the required force. James, meanwhile, was stomping around the room, rifling through the bureau and the wardrobe, searching for the aforementioned dress robes, piles of discarded clothes lying in his wake. His hair was messy as usual, and his glasses were slightly askew. His socks didn't match.

Sirius was trying very hard not to laugh. He'd seen Lily and James go through worse arguments than this one—by now, he had become quite good at sensing when the couple had reached their boiling points (ie., he'd learned to tell when it was safe to sit and chuckle at the state of affairs, and when he should surreptitiously exit the room to avoid getting hexed). They hadn't gotten very far yet.

As James kicked the wardrobe door in frustration and let out a strangled yell, Lily dropped her last casual robe into her trunk, slammed the lid down, sat on it to lock it, and then made a beeline for the wardrobe James had just kicked. She shoved James aside before he had time to protest, and yanked one of the doors open. Reaching in, she deftly pushed aside two or three dress robes, then stuck her entire head inside to better see whatever she was looking for. James walked around wringing his hands, muttering an angry tirade all the while. It sounded like: "...always rearrange my things without telling me, things were better when we still had house-elves, why can't you just leave my clothes alone, I always knew where my dress robes were _before_, no respect for other people's belongings..."

James' voice got louder and louder, until he was just short of shouting. He was now facing Lily's back; her head and arms were still inside the wardrobe. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME??" 

Sirius took the moment to sneak out the door, tiptoeing down the stairs toward the kitchen.

Wordlessly, but with a look that could kill, Lily emerged from the wardrobe, turned, slammed the door shut, and smacked James in the chest with blue dress robes.

"WHERE DID YOU HIDE THEM?!?! I'VE BEEN SEARCHING THE WARDROBE FOR AGES!"

In a very icy voice, Lily replied, "_You_ put the dress robes away last time, _darling_, not I." She turned and glided out of the room, clicking the door shut behind her. James was left standing in the middle of the room, holding his robes, angry defeat written all over his face. He stuffed the robes into his trunk without folding them, and glowered at his reflection in the mirror. 

"Oh, dear," the mirror murmured.

"Don't you start," James spat. Just then, the door of the room opened. Lily came back in, a haughty look on her face. A flush was rising up her cheeks as she crossed the room, opened her trunk, pulled out a set of light green robes, and put them on. Her face was getting redder. It took a moment before James realized that she'd packed all her clothes before getting dressed, and let loose with loud guffaws.

Lily reached for her wand, intent on hexing him, but realized that she'd accidentally put it into the trunk when she'd taken out the robes. Amidst louder laughter from James (who was now clutching his stomach), she pulled out her wand, slammed the trunk closed, whispered something, and then practically ran out of the room.

James' screams could be heard throughout the house. "_EVANS!_"(James only called Lily by her last name when he was really peeved. It seemed at these times that he would revert back to before their fifth year, when the two of them were still archenemies.)"_WHERE DID YOU BANISH MY HAIR TO?_" 

Sirius sniggered in the kitchen, and glanced at Lily, who had just come in with a smug look on her face.

"Cup of tea?" she asked.

When the Potters finally arrived at Hogwarts, they still weren't speaking to each other. (James did have his hair back, though.) The two had apparated into Hogsmeade without saying a single word, and climbed into a horseless carriage that was waiting for them. They entered Dumbledore's office silently, and stood in front of the old wizard with their eyes fixed on the ground stubbornly.

Dumbledore chuckled, after a moment of assessing the situation. Lily and James looked up at him, with looks that challenged him to even _try_ to make a comment.

"Shall I show you to your rooms, then?" the headmaster smiled, rising. Without waiting for a response, he opened the door and ushered the two of them out before him.

The rest of the day was spent trailing behind Dumbledore, finding out where their offices were, what their schedules would be like, and what material they should cover in their classes. Perhaps because of the chilly atmosphere between the married couple, Dumbledore even assigned them separate bedrooms—though they were connected by a lounge, in a similar way to the Head Boy/Girl rooms which the two had occupied in their seventh year at Hogwarts. At several points during the day, the two of them had to actually talk to each other, and were coldly civil. Several passing professors shivered when they heard the frigid tones used.

Later that evening, Lily was headed out to Hagrid's cabin to visit the gamekeeper. One could hear her muttering, "Stupid git," as she trudged along. She reached Hagrid's and knocked on the door. Hagrid's half-grown puppy Fang was barking madly in the background as Hagrid's enormous footsteps came to the door. He was mumbling to himself as he turned the knob.

He opened the door and Fang rushed out, nearly knocking Lily over. As Fang licked her face excitedly, Hagrid chuckled and held the door open for her. "C'min, Lily, come righ' in," the huge man said, smiling.

After she'd calmed Fang sufficiently (he still trailed behind her yapping loudly), Lily went in and threw herself down at the table. "Haaaagriiiiiiiid," she whinged, head in her arms, "I haaaaate hiiiiiiiim."

"I take 't yeh don' mean Fang when yeh say tha'." Hagrid grinned at her, as Fang lay down across Lily's feet. "Yeh mean James?"

Lily glared at Hagrid before banging her head on the table repeatedly. "Yeeees..._him_. Whatever possessed me to get married to the stupid git?"

Hagrid continued to smile. "Aw, yeh don' mean tha', Lily. Yeh two was meant ter be together. Knew it from th' firs' momen' I saw yeh two, glarin' a' each other after th' squid'd pulled yeh up on yer firs' day."

"Yes, and do you remember WHYYYYY the squid had to pull us up in the first place, Hagrid?"

Hagrid's smile faltered a bit, but then he began to laugh, his eyes twinkling at Lily, at Fang, and around his cabin. "Sure I do. James was laughin' at yer red hair cuz he knew it'd get to yeh, and yeh fell fer it an' shoved him righ' outta th' boat. 'Bout then th' whole boat tipped over, an' you, Remus, an' Sirius all went over, too." He continued to laugh uproariously.

Lily frowned sullenly, chin resting on her arms. After a while, though, she began to giggle as well, as Hagrid let out some strange sounding snorts at the memory. A few giggles turned into peals of laughter, and soon both her and Hagrid were rolling around laughing their heads off, remembering how Sirius and Remus had tried to keep the boat from tipping by grabbing onto the nearest thing they could find—which had happened to be the boat Snape, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle were in. The soon-to-be Slytherins' boat had tipped over along with theirs and the Hogwarts squid had had its tentacles full that day.

It took them a while to calm down. Lily sighed as she wiped her eyes, thinking that a good laugh had probably been what she'd needed the most after a week of hellish living with James. They'd managed to grate on each other's nerves every single waking moment, and James had actually camped out in his study for the last four nights before they left for Hogwarts. She sighed again, picking up the teacup in front of her and sipping. She nearly spat all over the table.

"Hagrid, how long has this tea been sitting here? It's stone cold!" she scolded him, and began preparing a new draught. Hagrid grinned sheepishly, his eyes darting everywhere, and mumbled something that sounded like "a few hours." Lily bustled about, cleaning up Hagrid's kitchen and serving up a steaming cup of tea. While she was at Hagrid's cabin, she decided, she might as well do something to vent the stress and frustration. 

So she baked. 

Hagrid was forced to sit back and watch helplessly as Lily cooked up a storm. By the time she left, exhausted, happy, and rather sticky with sugar, Hagrid had a week's worth of treats and Fang was chewing on a biscuit with a look of doggy bliss on his face.

Hagrid watched from the window as Lily disappeared into the castle.

"All righ', yeh can come out now." A rustling was heard, and James Potter stepped out from under his invisibility cloak, stretching.

"Are those Lily's strawberry tarts?" he asked first, sniffing hungrily. Hagrid barely had time to nod before James was on them like some starving animal. "Shwee washnd bmatde deshe wing (gulp) ages!" ("She hasn't made these in ages!")

"I just don't know, Hagrid," James said a good hour later, after he'd finished wolfing down a good portion of Lily's baked goods and drinking nearly all of the tea. "I mean, we were perfectly all right spending time together while we were still at Hogwarts, and goodness knows we were happy right after getting married, but somehow things sort of started going downhill after about the one-year mark. Especially lately...these past weeks have been awful. We've gotten on each other's nerves every other minute, and we can't seem to stop having these arguments over trivial things. We used to be able to understand each other perfectly, Hagrid. I just don't know what happened."

Hagrid looked thoughtful. "Do yeh still love 'er?"

James paused, then nodded, slowly. "Of course I do. Though the fact that I had to stop and think about it really says something, doesn't it? I know I love Lily, though...I'll always love Lily. It's just—well, always loving someone deep inside doesn't necessarily make living with them all the time wonderful. I mean, I'll love her, but at the same time, I'll want to curse her. It's not a good feeling." He turned imploring eyes to the gamekeeper. "I want the first year back. Why couldn't things have stayed the way they were before?" 

Without waiting for an answer, he stood and pulled his invisibility cloak about him. "Well, Hagrid, I should be getting back to the castle. I'm supposed to get up early to meet with McGonagall to get some last-minute instructions. It was good seeing you again, though." Right before his head disappeared beneath the cloak's folds, he threw Hagrid a lopsided grin. "And it _was_ funny, wasn't it, when we all fell into the lake?" Hagrid could hear some faint laughter, muffled in the cloak, as the cabin door opened and closed and James left.

Hagrid sat for a few moments, looking at Fang. Then he grinned.

"Th' two of them'll work things out. Yeh'll see. They was always meant ter be together." Firmly resolving to let fate run its course, Hagrid set about tasting some of Lily's strawberry tarts that James had been so ecstatic about.

"YEECCHH!!!" he spat it out into the sink. "Blimey, this 'ere's worse'n my treacle tarts!" He gulped tea rapidly, then sat back in his chair with a look of pained relief on his face. Then he offered the rest of the tart to Fang, who gobbled it up happily. Hagrid shook his great head. "It _mus'_ be love, then. Wi' the both of yeh." Fang barked a couple times in acquiesce. 

Back at the castle, James barely escaped being noticed by a roaming Filch. He finally arrived at the portrait hiding his and Lily's lounge, and whispered the password. The portrait—a very thin lady in a green dress (she was a friend of the Gryffindor Fat Lady's, she had told them, when Dumbledore had shown them their quarters)—swung open to let him into the lounge. Removing his cloak, he was about to head off to his own room (deciding that he'd rather not try and get back into Lily's good graces tonight), when he noticed that Lily was sleeping in one of the armchairs before the fireplace.

She was clad only in a thin nightdress, and her feet were curled up beneath her. Her red waves, which had been tied up in a neat coiffure during the day, tumbled around her shoulders and back. Several strands had fallen in her face, and her expression was peaceful—a small smile quirked her lips as she mumbled in her sleep. James took the moment to gaze at her, and wondered at how childlike she looked when she slept. She could easily be mistaken for a fifth-year student. He pondered whether he should just leave her there to sleep—after all, he didn't want to wake her up; they'd probably have another fight about his coming in so late—but he didn't really want to see her catch cold by sleeping in front of the dying fire all night, either. He wondered where they kept the spare blankets, forgetting that as a fully qualified wizard he could conjure some up himself. Finally, he very carefully picked up her small form and began carrying her slowly to her room. Lily was a deep sleeper, so it wasn't really very hard to avoid waking her up. Still sleeping, she curled naturally into James's chest, and one small hand reached up to clutch at the front of his robes. She mumbled a bit more in her sleep, and smiled. James unconsciously smiled down at her, then tucked her carefully into her bed and turned out the lights. He was leaning down to kiss her when suddenly Lily mumbled, "James...you stupid git...." Obviously having a dream about one of their arguments. So instead of kissing her, James merely made a face at her, and fled to his own room.

Notes:

Oh dear. Hagrid's accent was...difficult. I tried?

That's about it. Questions? Comments? Randomness to share? Please do. ;)


	3. Chapter 3: An Interlude of Pointless Bic...

**Chapter 3: An Interlude of Pointless Bickering**

September 1st rolled around soon enough, and Lily and James were both a little nervous about teaching their first classes. The two of them stubbornly refused to admit this anxiety to each other, however, and instead took out the frustration it caused in frequent arguments. Several times, the other professors had to take a hand in separating the two, and those that had had the two as students while they were at Hogwarts shook their heads sadly over the miserable state of affairs.

One such argument was going on over breakfast in the Great Hall the morning of September 1st, founded completely on nothing. It seemed that a simple request to "pass the marmalade" had expanded into something much larger, involving death threats and spilled pumpkin juice. The two new professors looked about ready to start throwing their bacon at each other, and would indeed have begun a food fight—Lily was already reaching for her plate, while James was still holding a spoonful of eggs—when Dumbledore decided he'd had enough.

"SILENCE!"

The tone of command could not be mistaken, and both Lily and James turned, perturbed, towards its source. Professors or not, in the presence of the headmaster, both of them reverted back to student-mode on reflex.

"In the future, Professor Potter and Professor Evans," he said in a stern voice (the two had insisted on Lily being called by her maiden name, not only because the two of them weren't getting along, but also because two Professor Potters at Hogwarts bespoke too much potential miscommunication), "you will keep your fighting _private_. I do not want to see either of you putting on such a display for the students to witness, whatever the provocation. You will be civil to each other in their—and the staff's—presence. If you choose to indulge in more outbursts like this one, we will be forced to find new replacements for our Transfiguration and Charms professors without delay. Is this understood?"

The two of them hung their heads and nodded sullenly. If either of them had looked up at that moment, they would have seen Dumbledore's eyes crinkling up in barely suppressed laughter. Instead, the two of them sat back down to breakfast without raising their eyes once.

The rest of the day progressed in relative peace. Lily and James made a tacit agreement to confine their arguments to their lounge area. After thinking it over, both of them had realized that having fights in the presence of the rest of the faculty not only disturbed the peace but gave Snape an opportunity to smirk over their marriage problems…and who wanted to give Snape something to be happy about?

That evening, the students arrived and assembled in the Great Hall for the welcoming feast. As the familiar sorting process began, Lily and James sat with the rest of the staff watching. Dumbledore introduced them as the temporary Transfiguration and Charms professors, to which announcement the students began whispering amongst themselves. The teachers could plainly hear: "Weren't they Head Boy and Girl a few years ago?," "They look awfully young…how much d'you think we'll be able to get away with in their classes?," and giggles from some of the more brainless girls as they looked at the young Professor Potter.

("Brainless twits," grumbled Lily, who was glaring at the girls. She had a sudden wild impulse to hex them so their hair stood straight up, but stopped herself from grabbing her wand just in time. Instead, she started thinking up ways she could torment them in class.)

The more pompous-looking older boys were giving Professor Evans once-overs, tilting their heads speculatively. Several attempted to wink at her, but she didn't notice. 

("Damn wankers," James thought violently, memorizing the faces of those who were giving Lily lewd looks. He had to restrain himself from jumping up and knocking some over straight away, and made a mental note to put them on the spot in class.)

"I'm not being jealous," both thought at the same time, "it's just that students are here to _learn about magic_, not moon after professors."

Dumbledore also introduced a new Divination teacher—someone named Sybil Trelawney, who did not deign to show up for the welcoming feast until the very end, when the students were about to leave for the dormitories. She floated into the Great Hall like a large, glittering wasp, and her disembodied voice ("I'm sorry I am late, but the Inner Eye was clouded earlier this evening, throwing me into great confusion.") frightened some of the students so much that the prefects had a time of it getting all those who had fainted or gone into hysterics to the hospital wing.

"Rather strange turn of events, isn't it?" the Fat Friar, Hufflepuff ghost, said to Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost. "Usually we're the ones who scare the students. Or Peeves. But I suppose we've been outdone, now."

"Who'd have thought Hogwarts would one day have a professor who would be more frightening than a ghost?" Nearly Headless Nick replied, looking a bit surprised, his head hanging sideways off his neck.

The Gray Lady, ghost of Ravenclaw, added curiously, "But really, she nearly frightens _me_. Looks like a big insect, that one does." The three ghosts nodded, watching Trelawney drift through the students, who were avoiding her like the plague. "_And_ I think she's a phony. 'Inner Eye,' indeed! I sense no divining aura whatso_ever_."

The Bloody Baron, Slytherin ghost, did not make a reply. He just stared blankly (and a bit scornfully) at Trelawney as she settled herself at the staff table with a great jangling of bracelets.

Classes began the next day. James found himself having fun, for the most part, except for the times he had to deal with the more unruly students. The prank-playing set was funny, he had to admit, but pranks weren't nearly as funny as they had been while he was a student. As a teacher, he was now torn between a desire to laugh uproariously and swap stories with the mischievous ones, or to be stern and give them all detentions for disturbing his class. His indecision basically solved the problem for him—the look on his face as his thoughts wavered was rather horrible, unbeknownst to him, and the students decided to hold off playing serious pranks in Professor Potter's class because the look was just too disturbing to watch continually.

Meanwhile, Lily's students were really beginning to think their new Charms teacher was extraordinarily _cool_. First off, she pushed the limits of the dress code—she had all the girls imitating her way of tucking the hems of her robes by the end of the second week. The first day of class, when Lily had been showing her first-year students how to do the levitation charm, she'd noticed several of the older boys lurking outside her classroom a bit besottedly. Immediately she called them inside, and while they were still joyfully puzzled at the turn of events (she hadn't even seemed to notice them previously), she used them as examples for the charm and levitated them all above the first-years' heads. They didn't enjoy this too much, but she did, especially since a few of them had been disrupting her class before by trying to distract her through the open door. In fact, Lily enjoyed this so much that she detained them after the first-years' class and used them as examples for the whole rest of the day. Of course, she thanked them and gave them a small talk afterwards, and none of them were any the worse for the wear.

She also delighted some of her trouble-making older years by telling them about some complicated charms work that she and the Marauders had done in school to play pranks on the professors.

"Not that I'm condoning prank-playing," Lily said sternly, her green eyes flickering to the back corner of the room where some of the more unruly girls and boys sat. "Even though my husband was rather expert at it himself." She grinned cheerfully, remembering some of the pranks James had pulled, then frowned as she remembered James, a.k.a. Stupid Git. "And those students who _do_ choose to play pranks despite my warning had better come up with something more creative to be punished for than what I've told them about." She turned back to the blackboard as the students murmured amongst themselves. Aside from the fact that she had practically okay-ed pranks, several were still in shock that Professor Evans was married—she looked so young, just out of Hogwarts or something—while a select few were looking speculatively at Lily's hand, which was devoid of rings, and wondering about her husband.

In one of her worst arguments with James, Lily had angrily taken off her wedding ring and thrown it into the depths of her magical jewelry box. Now she sometimes wore it on a chain around her neck, just so students wouldn't bother her about it (and she wouldn't have to admit that Professor Potter was, indeed, her husband). And sometimes, when she was particularly peeved at James, she would take even that off and leave it in her jewelry box. James, apparently, did not notice its absence from her finger. James himself had lost his ring during Auror training—he'd been shadowing an Auror at an actual raid, and had gotten caught in the crossfire of some pretty powerful curses. The ring had been grazed by a passing spell, and since it had already been a bit loose—James had been losing weight with the pressures of work—it had fallen off. In the ensuing scramble for safety, James hadn't had time to look for its remains. And that was that. Initially Lily had been planning to get him a replacement, but that was around the time when their hostility had begun, so she'd kept putting it off. She'd purchased a ring to give to him on their anniversary, but the gift-giving obviously hadn't happened.

So the first few days of class were comparatively good for both Lily and James. They even went so far as to share some stories about their students with each other and the rest of the staff over the staff table in the Great Hall during meals. The other professors were rather surprised and pleased at the lack of animosity between the two new teachers during the first couple weeks of school; several assumed that this pleasant state would last through the rest of the year…

They assumed too early.

It was the third week of school when James and Lily had their first big brawl. They had, of course, been confining any small tiffs they had to their lounge. This time, though, they were so infuriated at one another that several students and a couple passing teachers witnessed a rather strange hexing display in the corridor outside the couple's living quarters. Lily's shrieks and James's yelling echoed through the castle as they chased each other down the deserted corridors, both of them with freakish hair colors, strange growths on the skin, and any number of odd appendages and weird quirks. By the time the other professors, who had rushed to the scene to stop the madness (including Snape, but he didn't really help stop the fighting—he'd just come to enjoy the show), had finally taken both of their wands away from them, a small crowd of students had assembled to see what was going on. They were dismissed by Professor Sprout, a young Herbology professor, without having seen much of the action and only knowing that Professors Evans and Potter hated each other for some unknown reason.

By the time Dumbledore showed up on the scene, the two professors were calmed down and rather contrite; they apologized to the rest of the staff and to Dumbledore for the inconvenience and promised anew that they would not lose their tempers in public again. Then they meekly headed back into the lounge and stayed in their rooms for the rest of the day, neither going down to dinner.

It was rather funny for some of the professors, however, to see the ways Lily and James acted like they despised each other, and yet showed that they cared. Several times Lily was seen during her free period furtively creeping around outside James' classroom while he taught. Her eyes were unusually narrow, and if one passed close enough one could hear her hissing furiously about "brainless girls, never do anything besides moon after boys, can't believe they'd go so far as to like a _professor_, if I could get my hands on them…" Those who heard about it (and not many teachers got close enough to hear her, but word spread among the faculty) laughed about it later, knowing that it was the largely Hufflepuff fan club that James had inspired which elicited Lily's fury.

Not so surprising, then, was the fact that James was seen doing much the same thing as Lily had while _she_ taught during _his_ free period. He would stand outside her door in a spot Lily couldn't see and simply glare at the boys in the class. They found this extremely disconcerting, and nervously attempted to behave themselves, much to their classmates' puzzled surprise. James had had no end of fun watching as Lily levitated the boys on the first day, during which he'd had a tough time keeping his laughter silent. It didn't stop him from keeping those same boys after class various times, however, and giving them painfully tedious detentions to carry out for seemingly harmless pranks. 

Both of them still denied being jealous.

While the Potters were involved in their feuding, however, bad news and whispers of dark times returning were traveling around outside Hogwarts. Slowly, the word seeped into the castle, as the _Daily Prophet_ reported several small attacks on muggle families initiated by Death Eaters. They were still being led by a cloaked figure known as "You-Know-Who" to the terrified public, rather than his true name, "Voldemort," which people had ceased to refer to him as while James and Lily were still students at Hogwarts.

Voldemort's attacks had pretty much ceased for the past year, perhaps a little longer. When Lily and James had graduated from Hogwarts and gotten married, they had both been on the path of healing from their losses of their families during their time at school. For some reason, the dark acts had gone on hiatus for a time, and as the months went by without any news of killings or even of distraught muggles, who did not know how to deal with unexpected magical phenomena, those of the wizarding world had been lulled into an odd sense of security. Even Lily and James, who had felt firsthand the impact of Voldemort's power, had begun to believe that perhaps Voldemort had given up after the heightened security precautions everyone had taken in defense. Now, it was obvious that the interlude of peace was false and Voldemort had merely been biding his time, perhaps taking measures to become even more powerful and invincible than before.

Dumbledore must have seen this coming, James and Lily agreed (for once), since he had sent McGonagall and Flitwick on a mission which probably involved finding information about the Dark Order. No one knew where the professors were or what they were doing, but several times Dumbledore received exotic birds rather than owls delivering messages, and his face after he read the notes was always rather grave.

Despite the dark times that seemed to have come, however, James and Lily continued with their hostility. The fights grew to encompass issues like James's and Lily's respective fan clubs, both accusing the other of encouraging the members of said clubs.

"YOU'RE JEALOUS, AREN'T YOU??" shouted James, on one particularly nasty occasion when Lily had been imitating one of the most annoying Hufflepuff girls, who had named herself President of James's fan club. James hated that girl in particular, and had thrown a barrage of unsuccessful and progressively less subtle hints at her to, in short, get a life. Seeing Lily imitate her was rather torturous—not just because they were fighting or because of the girl's annoying behavior that Lily seemed to know so eerily well, but because it was _Lily_ that was acting like a twit. James found it extremely disturbing to see Lily, who normally looked so attractively intelligent, even when fighting with him, look suddenly so stupid.

"ME??? JEALOUS?? HA! HA HA HA, POTTER, YOU WISH!!" Lily yelled back, the "stupid" demeanor gone in a flash. It relieved James, but the next comment made him forget his relief. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S JEALOUS, JAMES!"

James spluttered, speechless for the moment, and exploded again ("AM NOT!"). And so it continued, until the two of them got so angry that they began chasing each other around the lounge, shouting hexes. The two of them burst out of the portrait-hole, still carrying on, and flew through the corridors, and…well, it's known what happened after that. Thereafter they kept their arguments inside the lounge.

Notes:

This chapter does get a little fluffy, I admit. As you'll see later, the story will gradually shift away from these little fun bits (well, to me they're fun bits. haha.), and move on to more serious matters. Which explains the title of this chapter...yeah, pointless bickering.

The part about the wedding rings might have seemed unnecessary but it does come up again later in a pretty predictable way. You'll see. ^_^

Yay!  I got reviews!  Everblue3, I've read a lot of reviews by you, too, and I had checked your favorites list previously and found that we read a lot of the same stories.  To tell you the truth, I've been reading your fic and bumming around instead of reviewing for them…actually, I think I did review for one of them, but I hadn't gotten around to delurking for the others yet, especially that most recent one that you've been updating. :)  I think I found it somewhat intimidating since you always leave these awesome reviews and I really suspect that I'm not as perceptive as you are, but I'll try and be more forthcoming in the future!  AND if you have any stories you would particularly recommend, let me know!  Thanks so much for reviewing…it made my day!

As for James and his residual frustration…I figured it's just because he was so busy being peeved at Lily that he really didn't take the time to..erm..appreciate…the way she looked.  Heh.  This will definitely change soon.  Maybe sooner than you think…And about the whole Transfig-Charms thing, yes, I like it too…I couldn't escape from it!!

Kirbee- thanks so much for reviewing!  I agree…I think it's quite funny when L/J fight when they obviously still care about each other.  I used to have a thing for love/hate stories, but I think my sickeningly sappy side is winning out and pushing me towards the ones where they get along all the time.  Hm…this could change.

Rosezgarden – thanks to you for reviewing, too!  I'm glad you liked the strawberry tarts…personally, my favorite part was when Hagrid spat it into the sink with a "YEEECHHHH!"  Haha…okay. :D

My internet connection died, so I've been relying on campus computer labs to get to my fic and whatever else I need online!  This is not-so-comfortable in that I happen to like reading fic and email in relative privacy and the labs are always so crowded with people.  It also sucks because much of my coursework and class announcements and whatnot is online, and it sucks not being able to check at all times of the day (and night).  I've been having a battle royale with AT&T over this whole cable modem issue and at this point they are being extremely prick-ish about the whole thing.  GRRR!!!! :O  I want my internet!


	4. Chapter 4: Attack of the Fan Club & Ensu...

**Chapter 4: Attack of the Fan Club & Ensuing Awkward Moments**

It happened again. James could have sworn he saw a flash of red shimmer across the doorway of the Transfiguration classroom and out of sight. He was tempted to go out to the corridor to see what was going on, but the class was taking an exam and he didn't want to leave this particular bunch unsupervised. He glanced at the students in the back corners of the room, huddled in a deceptively studious way over their parchment. He could just see them all pooling their answers or rigging some sort of trap above his desk while he was out of sight, especially the Slytherin group. It seemed Snape had been busily brainwashing all of them to hate the new Professor Potter, and they gave him an inordinate amount of trouble. Sighing, he got up to pace the front of the room.

Lily sat on the cold stone floor in the corridor and clutched her chest, breathing hard. That was close. She'd been outside James's classroom—not _spying_, of course, merely…er…observing—and had leaned a bit too far towards the doorway in her attempts to get a good look at the pretty Ravenclaw fourth-year who sat in the corner. The newest addition to James's fan club, if she'd heard correctly. 

Lily had been organizing papers at the end of class when she'd overheard a group of girls talking about it. She'd "accidentally" dropped her quills on the floor in order to get closer and listen in on the conversation without being blatantly obvious.

"Cameron wants to join the club," one of the girls had been saying, giggling. "Would you believe it, she actually thinks she has a chance with him."

One of the girls who Lily recognized as the Hufflepuff "president" of James's fan club sniffed and tossed her golden curls. "As far as I can tell, he hasn't really been receptive to _anyone_ so far. But I do think that if he _were_ to pay any attention to any of the girls here, it would be me. After all, I _am_ the President of his fan club."

Several of the girls looked a bit disgruntled at her arrogance, but they didn't say anything.

"I suppose we'd better let her join us, anyway," a tall brunette said speculatively. "The more the merrier, yea? And she sits in the front corner of his class next hour, too, with a good view of his desk. She can find out more about him without having to ask him outright."

"I'm sure James would tell us anything we wanted to know if we asked; he's ever so nice," a girl with long, wavy honey-coloured hair sighed. "I asked him whether he played Quidditch while he was here at Hogwarts, and he told me that he used to be a chaser and captain of Gryffindor team." The girls squealed, several jumping up and down giddily. Lily gagged.

At this point, one of the girls exclaimed that they would be late, and the whole group exited the classroom, leaving Lily still squatting on the floor with her quills, unnoticed.

Lily had, by this time, started fuming. Where did they get off calling a professor by his first name?? Did James give them permission? The nerve! _Ohhhh__, he's got something coming…And why do all these girls like James so much anyway? A **FAN CLUB**??? What in hell? And he's not so great-looking. He's all right, but nothing spectacular. And okay, so he's intelligent—so what? There are lots of smart wizards out there. And so he's good at Quidditch. I bet he bragged about it, too. Insufferable prat._

All the same, while she packed up her belongings, Lily kept remembering that some stupid Cameron girl wanted to join the fan club. She sat in the front corner, eh? It was Lily's free period, and she was caught up on grading…she might as well stop by the Transfiguration classroom, it was on the way to the faculty room anyway…

Which was why Lily had been in front of James's classroom, peeking in. She'd been running around in front of the classroom for the past twenty minutes, trying to get a good view of the students sitting in the front row without James noticing her presence. It was rather difficult, since James was a bit sensitive about being watched. _Damn Auror instincts_, grumbled Lily mentally. She was almost certain that he'd caught sight of her rushing by the doorway, but as he hadn't come out into the hallway to check, she decided she was still safe. Peeking through one of the classroom windows, she found that she could see the Ravenclaw girl—what was her name? Camilla? Chamomile? Oh, right, Cameron. What kind of name was that anyway? Who wanted to name their daughter Cameron??—quite clearly from her new vantage point. The girl was scribbling busily, but every so often Lily could see her steal glances at James's desk. Speaking of which, why wasn't James at his desk? But wait—were those footsteps she heard? Lily decided to make a run for it before James discovered her. It might be a little embarrassing if he were to find her outside his classroom. He might think she was _jealously spying_, or something.

"HEY!" James shouted. Just about his whole class jumped. "Sorry," he mumbled to them. "Continue." He squinted out into the hall. Had he been hallucinating? Or had that really been Lily peeking through his classroom window? He hadn't been able to get a good look at whoever it was, but he _had_ just caught a glimmer of red hair before the person disappeared down the hall. It couldn't have been Lily…could it? He checked the time. It _was_ her free period, after all…

He returned to sitting at his desk, pulling out some third years' homework and beginning to sift through the stack of parchment, grading with red ink. Suddenly he could feel someone watching him again—but this time it was someone inside his classroom. Glancing up abruptly, he caught one of the girls staring at him instead of at her exam. She was a fourth-year Ravenclaw, if he remembered correctly; what was her name? Camilla? Chamomile? Something that started with a Cam—ah, yes, Cameron. She was looking back at her parchment now, blushing. He wondered idly whether he had something on his face or robes, or whether the girl was ill. Why was she staring at him, and why was her face so red? He returned to grading, shrugging slightly. His brow furrowed as he thought of Lily. Had that really been her?

Lily made it to the faculty room unscathed and collapsed, panting, into one of the armchairs in front of the fire. Hopefully James hadn't seen her. She would have to be more careful next time—maybe cast some sort of complex invisibility charm. 

James dismissed his class after collecting the exam parchment and began arranging his papers. The Ravenclaw girl, Cameron, stopped shyly before his desk. She was joined by about a half-dozen girls from the class; all of them were either nervously twittering or fixing their hair self-consciously (or both).

"Yes?" James asked, when he'd finally noticed the crowd.

"Um…well…Professor, we were wondering…why is it that you and Professor Evans seem to hate each other so much?" Cameron asked, her face very pink.

"We saw you two hexing each other that time. Did you two know each other before you came to teach?" Another Ravenclaw girl queried, brushing her straight black hair behind her ears.

James sighed. "Well…yes, we knew each other at Hogwarts. We were both here a few years ago, you know." Several of the girls nodded. One of them, a bright Gryffindor who volunteered often in class, piped up suddenly. "Weren't you two a couple back in Hogwarts? I remember my sister mentioning how you and Lily Evans were together. She was a bit jealous, I think—but she admitted you two were a cute couple."

"Yes…er…well. We _were_ a couple back then. But—" James was cut off by another girl. "I heard you were enemies! My brother was always laughing about some of the hexes that you two would put on each other."

James laughed. "Well, we _did_ have a sort of love-hate relationship back then. Some of those hexes were really hard to get rid of, too. Lily must have known enough of those 'won't-disappear-until-forty-eight-hours-later' spells to last a lifetime…" His eyes narrowed a bit, though his mouth quirked humorously. "She still does, actually."

"So why is it that you two can't seem to get along? I like Professor Evans very much—she's a really cool professor, and she's taught us a lot of interesting charms—" the girl broke off suddenly, looking embarrassed. "I mean, you're a cool professor, too, and—"

James smiled, then frowned. "I don't know. We used to get along." He seemed to be talking mostly to himself now. "Something just went wrong somewhere…it's just that…Lily can be so _irritating_ sometimes. And she's got that redheaded temper of hers—no patience at all—doesn't listen to reason, just launches into it and starts yelling—" James stopped. The girls were all listening intently, and he knew that if he went further, he'd just start in on an angry tirade about all of Lily's faults. He really shouldn't be talking about her to the students behind her back—he knew that keeping the conflict private was really important for both of them, professionally speaking…if the students found out too many weaknesses about either of them, it would just be that much harder to maintain authority. James decided to switch gears, and began herding the girls out of his classroom, talking about Quidditch as hard as his tongue could go. The girls obviously didn't want to leave, and kept pestering him with questions until he was finally able to practically chase them out.

After getting rid of the girls, James was tired and definitely ready for his free period. It had taken him nearly half an hour this time to dispose of that annoying group that somehow always materialized out of thin air. It wasn't that he didn't like the attention—after all, it was nice to be appreciated _somewhere_, seeing as how Lily obviously didn't appreciate him anymore. But…the girls were so _giggly_. And they wouldn't stop asking him questions that were coming to quite a personal level. It would only be a matter of time, he thought morosely, before they started asking him about the color and texture of his underwear. He remembered having a rather large following while he was in school, but never anything like this—and he suspected that being with Lily for the last three years at Hogwarts had something to do with it all. In fact, if he remembered correctly, the girls had continued following him around for a while, after he and Lily had gotten together, throwing angry looks and comments at Lily every so often. He'd have resorted to physical violence a couple times, had Lily and Remus not held him back (Sirius had been all for it, and seemed a bit put out when James had calmed. Then again, Sirius wasn't known to be the most rational person when it came to holding emotions in check—take, for example, the Snape and Whomping Willow incident. It still gave James a massive headache when he remembered it.). 

It wasn't until the day that the girls had caught Lily alone in a deserted corridor, while the Marauders were off in detention, that the harassment had come to a screeching halt. What exactly happened there James never figured out, but Lily had come back to Gryffindor tower a bit later than usual that night with an angry but triumphant flush in her cheeks and a dangerous sparkle in her eyes. When asked about the situation by the few who knew about it, she had responded by growling something unintelligible and fingering her wand the way a sadist would finger a freshly sharpened knife; since then, there had been no more questions asked, but no more annoying girls following them around either.

James trudged along the corridors, thinking about his days at Hogwarts, with an absent smile on his face. He decided to head back to his room, rather than to the faculty room, simply because he was too tired to deal with anyone at the moment. A familiar voice broke through his reverie and made him snap to attention, however: it was Lily's.

Lily was teaching seventh-years some complicated charms theory. James went to stand at his regular spot near her door, where she wouldn't be able to see him, and watched her teach her class. Or rather, he started out watching Lily teach, but ended up just glaring at the seventh-year boys, who kept raising their hands and volunteering very stupid pickup lines when Lily called on them. James couldn't believe Lily could actually _laugh_ at them…she was married, for goodness' sake! He stood there glowering for a few minutes longer, lost in his thoughts, until he suddenly realized that Lily had finished her lecture and was now taking questions—which were heading in a rather personal direction.

"Why don't you and Professor Potter get along?" one of the girls was asking. "I thought you two were a couple while you were at Hogwarts yourselves. You seemed happy enough together then. What happened?" Lily snapped to attention at the question, suddenly remembering that this was a seventh-year class she was teaching; these students had been at Hogwarts during her and James's time. A flush rose up her cheeks as she remembered how…close…she and James had acted, as Head Girl and Boy. They had rarely been seen apart, actually, and McGonagall had found them several times in rather compromising positions…oh, dear...

James was thinking thoughts somewhere along the same lines, and his face was getting a bit red, as well. He found himself waiting with bated breath for Lily's answer.

Lily let out a breath she hadn't even noticed that she was holding, and turned towards the blackboard, ready to erase the notes she'd written there with her wand. "Well…er…we just…seem to be…that is to say…we get on each other's nerves a bit more now…"

"But why, Professor?" asked a particularly inquisitive girl. "I happen to think Professor Potter is a _wonderful_ teacher. He's so nice, and easy to talk to…why don't you get along with him?" The girl was blushing madly now, and Lily guessed that she was part of James's ever-growing fan club. Her eyes darkened significantly.

"This is hardly a proper subject for discussion during Charms, but…Well, let me tell you something. James may seem like he's nice and easygoing or…whatever. But that doesn't mean he's incapable of being an inconsiderate, daft pr—" Lily seemed to realize what she'd been saying, and flushed as she sat down on top of her desk. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. Professor Potter has his merits as well as his faults. Let's leave this discussion at that, shall we?"

"Professor Snape says that the two of you never could settle your differences like rational beings. That you were both quick-tempered and always disturbing the peace with your little arguments." One of the Slytherin girls said coolly, ignoring the way Lily's eyes were glimmering with barely suppressed anger. "And from seeing the way you two were throwing hexes at one another for everyone's benefit last time, one can hardly question him."

One of the Slytherin boys—presumably the girl's boyfriend—chose this point to join the fray. "Yes, really, _Professor_. It's hardly fitting behavior for teachers to exhibit. Have you ever considered—"

By now Lily's knuckles were white from gripping the edge of her desk, trying to control her temper. She interrupted the boy in an extremely icy voice, throwing him and his girlfriend a poisonous glare. "_Thank you_ for your comments, but they are _hardly fitting_ for class. A point each from Slytherin." The couple fell silent, though they were clearly angry. Lily continued. "Are there any more questions _about Charms_?" When she was greeted with silence, she nodded brusquely. "Well, then. You're all allowed to go a bit early today. Be sure not to disturb other classes on your way out." As the students began to pack up their bags, several of the boys crowded around Lily's desk. James was practically shaking in anger—but there wasn't anything he could do about it, and he certainly didn't want Lily finding out he'd been eavesdropping. He also desperately wanted to stay and listen to what the boys were going to say, but decided not to risk being seen by the exiting students and took off down the hall at a fast clip.

It took Lily fifteen minutes of snappish remarks to finally make the seventh-year boys go away. This group was particularly persistent, being a combination of Hufflepuffs who were a bit slow to catch her sarcasm and Slytherins who caught her sarcasm but didn't care. She suspected that these particular Slytherin boys only pestered her because they wanted to annoy her, not because they actually thought her attractive; the seventh-years remembered her well enough from her years at Hogwarts to know that she wasn't from a pureblooded family. She sighed as she cleaned up the room.

By the end of the day, Lily and James were both rather tired and irritable. James had made it back to their lounge first, and lay on the couch near the fireplace, hoping to get a brief nap in before dinner. He'd just been drifting off when the portrait-hole opened, and Lily tumbled in. She dropped all her things onto the floor in the process, making a huge racket and waking James up abruptly.

He glared at her, then smirked. "A bit clumsy today, are we?"

Lily glared back. "Oh, shut it, Potter." She collected her things whilst fuming, and threw her bag onto one of the tables when she was finished. "It's only because you left your stupid shoes lying in front of the portrait-hole. Why can't you put your things away for a change?! You're such a slovenly—"

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to be a neat _freak_ like you!" James interrupted, voice harsh. His eyes widened when he realized what he'd said. 

Lily's stunned eyes had filled with tears for a moment, and she suddenly looked very small and vulnerable. James had sworn to himself a long time ago that he would never call Lily a "freak," no matter how angry he got; the word brought up too many painful memories. There were the times Petunia had called Lily the name during their childhood because of the "abnormal" occurrences she'd brought about by unknowingly using magic…the times she'd been called that during the sisters' joint time at home during summer and winter vacations after they'd both gone off to boarding school. Most painful to Lily was the last time she'd communicated with Petunia—it was the last word Petunia had left Lily with when their parents had died and the two of them had gone separate ways. (Petunia had gone off to marry her boyfriend, Vernon Dursley, with his unhealthy but rather lucrative interest in drills; Lily had gone to stay with James and Sirius.) Lily had written a letter to her sister, hoping at last to have some sort of armistice established between them. The only reply she'd gotten was a single sheet of cheap letter-paper, on which only one word was scrawled with apparent hatred behind every misshapen letter: _FREAK._

James knew Lily was especially sensitive to the word, and feared and abhorred it more than any other rude name she'd ever been called. It had taken Lily a long time to come to terms with the way her sister treated her all through her life—it was hard for Lily to understand the blind contempt she was faced with in the person of her sister, as she was so well-loved by her parents. Even the Slytherins' constant whisperings and open insults of "mudblood" had little effect on her in comparison. James could cheerfully have smacked himself with a beater's club for that slip of the tongue.

But Lily wasn't one to stay hurt long. Her defenses were up in a flash, and the sad, pained look in her eyes was replaced by one of rage. She picked up her bag and headed for her room.

James grabbed her by the arm as she stalked past him. He wasn't going to let it end like this.

Lily tried to pull away from James's grasp, but he was holding on too tightly. She gave up and stood still, stubbornly looking at the ground. James gulped, looking down at her, suddenly not knowing what to say. _Apologize, you git,_ he thought fiercely. _You went too far this time. Apologize before it's too late._

By now Lily was getting impatient (as mentioned before, patience wasn't one of her virtues). He insulted her, and now he wanted her to stand here and wait for more insults? She took a breath and flung her head back and looked James straight in the eye. She had never thought he would stoop so low.

James, who had been trying to think of a good way to phrase what he'd wanted to say, was suddenly rendered speechless when Lily threw her head back and stared him fully in the face with large green eyes. He took in the emotions that played in their depths—the rage, the injured pride, the bitterness…but also the hurt that lurked beneath them all, and hints of the one emotion that stabbed him and made him draw a sharp breath—betrayal. His mouth went dry, and he couldn't, for the life of him, think of anything to say that would fix things.

Lily stared at James, searching for something in his face. She knew he was sorry for what he said—she could see it clearly in the shocked brown eyes that were gazing into hers. But there was a great deal of anger, pain, and frustration there as well. He shut them for a moment, taking deep breaths, and then opened them to stare into hers again. His expression was now sad and confused, but with an edge—there was harshness in his glance, and something uncontrollable that she couldn't put a name to, but had seen before in a somewhat different context. As Lily struggled to pinpoint where she'd seen that expression before, wracking her anger-ridden mind, she suddenly realized that she and James were standing close—very close. The room was very warm—so why was she shivering? His hands were now gripping her arms almost painfully. Lily licked her lips unconsciously, her mouth suddenly unconscionably parched. She watched James's eyes narrow as they followed the path her tongue had taken, and swallowed hard, trying her best to keep up her enraged expression, even though she knew it was wavering visibly.

_Oh, no, he doesn't…_was the only comprehensible thought that crossed her mind before James had lowered his head and kissed her…and everything else was swept away.

The feeling was familiar—the warmth of James's embrace, his arms tight around her, then his hand pulling at her hair, which had been twisted up on her head. His fingers deftly pulled the pins out and tangled themselves in the locks that fell free down her back. His lips moved slowly against hers, taking fierce possession with bruising pressure. Lily could feel his anger still apparent behind the kiss, and it recalled her own, so quickly forgotten. Her brain told her to pull away, to step back out of his arms and to slap him. But her senses—they were reeling, telling her to hold on to the feeling for as long as she could. She kissed him back, her own anger evident in her force. Her arms slipped up around his neck, her fingers running along his robes and finally finding their place at the nape of his neck, where they traced light circles on his skin. Her aghast brain nagged at her persistently, but was silenced when she felt James glide his tongue along her lips. It was all raw senses now, as Lily opened her mouth to the taste of him. _It's been so long_…

Somehow their robes slipped to the floor unheeded. Without breaking the kiss, which was steadily growing deeper, James lifted Lily in his arms and stumbled to the nearest door—which happened to be the one leading to Lily's room. _You really shouldn't be doing this,_ his brain said. _You're angry. Both of you are. _But his hand had already slipped under the blouse hem. He delighted in the warmth of her soft skin—and ignored his brain. He tripped a bit on the stairs, distracted, but was able to make his way to the bed with little trouble. His mind took note, even in the haze it was in, that Lily now wore a chain about her neck that he had never noticed. As his lips grazed over the pendant, he was jolted halfway back to awareness by the familiar feel of her wedding ring. _So that's where it's been._ His smile as he nipped her softly below the jaw was exultant and relieved.

Lily's hand wandered down from its place at his neck, evoking a slurred murmur against her throat: "Lily…Lily…it's been so long…" The full-body contact made them both shudder.

Perhaps out of habit from the times when they'd slept over in each other's rooms as students, James pulled the bed-curtains shut.

Notes:

I'm not too sure how comfortable I am with this chapter...as mentioned before (DID I mention this before?), this is my first attempt at fanfic, or at any semi-public sort of writing besides my academic papers (and it's not like many people've read those either), so I'm reeeeally not used to writing sap and love scenes. And uh...this love scene sort of...took me by surprise. Did it take you by surprise? I keep trying to justify why it happened—because I'm not too sure of it myself—so it was definitely a spur-of-the-moment type of thing for both me and our favorite couple.

With that last L/J argument...well, I guess I was going for one of those times where you're fighting with someone you truly care about, and you accidentally cross over some lines. Not necessarily anything HUUUGE, but still rather important and acutely hurtful. Anyway, does this merit a PG-13 rating? I really can't decide...because I mean, this fic is definitely not going to be all about the snog-and-shag, and the scene wasn't graphic at all (by my standards, anyway). Hm.

I seem to have garnered all the clichéd ideas possible for this fic…I mean, the whole fan club thing…?  Ah well…as Everblue3 put it so aptly—so call me normal. :)

Anyway, I guess I'm trying to upload more chapters since who knows when the next time I'll be able to be online will be…:(


	5. Chapter 5: Phoenix Rebirth

**Chapter 5: ****Phoenix**** Rebirth (And some other Stuff)**

James blinked sleepily in the dark. What time was it? He swiveled his head around, trying to figure out where he'd placed his glasses. He pushed aside the bed-curtains quietly. As he reached out his free hand to pick his glasses up off the nightstand, he felt a weight shift on his other arm. He put on his glasses and turned back warily.

Lily was still asleep, cuddled into his body. Her legs were still tangled with his, and her long red waves were tossed carelessly across the pillow and his arm, a crimson flood around her. Her lashes were thick and dark against the creaminess of her face, and her full lips pouted a bit as she mumbled softly in her sleep and cuddled closer. Instinctively, James wrapped an arm around her loosely, kissing the top of her head. Then the full realization of where he was and what had happened the night before dawned on him, and he froze.

_Oh, Merlin._ His mind raced as he tried to figure out what he should do next. _We were fighting, I remember that…I accidentally called Lily a 'freak'…she was furious…and then…and then…_ His eyes took in the twisted state of the blankets and sheets, the clothes thrown haphazardly on the floor, the small dark marks that were forming all over Lily's neck, chest…James couldn't see any lower than that without moving, and he didn't have full control over his limbs yet. He reasoned, in shocked awareness, that there were probably marks like that all over her—and all over him, now that he really thought about it… He caught sight of the clock on the wall: it was nearly five-thirty in the morning. _What should I do? What should I do? Oh, Merlin. What'll happen if she wakes up? When she wakes up? She won't be happy about this…_ He didn't want to confront Lily about this—at least, not unclothed, in bed! Without even thinking further, he began to slowly disentangle his legs from Lily's. Very carefully, he was able to extract himself from the mess of sheets. Lily scrunched up, as if trying to protect herself from the loss of heat once he was gone. James shivered, suddenly feeling rather cold himself, and thanked Merlin that Lily was a deep sleeper.

Swiftly gathering his clothes and pulling on his pants, James tossed Lily's clothes over the back of a chair. He turned to get one last look at Lily—her childlike sleeping face, the glorious red hair tumbling around her. He went back and tucked the blanket up around her naked shoulders before turning toward the door and padding softly out towards his own room.

As James's footsteps retreated along the stairway and back into the lounge, Lily's eyes snapped open. The look in their brilliant green depths was confused, and she shivered a bit at the coolness of the sheets without another body to keep them warm. She pulled the blankets all the way up to her chin, brow furrowed. She didn't know what would happen when she had to see James again the next day—but preferred not to think about it. Her eyes drifted closed, and a small smile quirked her lips at some memory from the previous night.

It was rather late in the morning when Lily woke up; she stretched, sitting up in bed, and felt strangely sore. It all came rushing back to her then—the events of the previous evening and night. A small frown creased her forehead as she sat and wondered what she would do when she saw James that day. Deciding not to think about that until the time came, she crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a long, relaxing bath.

Smelling faintly of lilac, Lily emerged from her room a good half-hour later, her hair still slightly damp. Shuffling slowly down the stairs and being extremely grateful that it was the weekend, she realized that she was really hungry. Small wonder, she thought wryly, as she and James had both skipped dinner last night—and she'd most likely missed breakfast. Opting to go quickly down to the kitchens and get food directly from the house-elves, she left her hair hanging loose and grabbed her wand before heading out the portrait-hole.

Arriving at the portrait of the bowl of fruit and tickling the pear, Lily smiled as she remembered the first time she'd ever come to the kitchens. It had been with James, on one of their "dates"…they'd come late at night under his invisibility cloak, stopping at random intervals to kiss—shy, lingering kisses, both of them a bit unsure of the other's feelings. They had tiptoed around each other back then, Lily recalled, with a dreamy smile, which changed to a bit of a scowl when she decided that if she wanted to continue the analogy, they now stomped rather than tiptoed. It had been a long time since they had actually been considerate of one another.

The portrait swung open and Lily was greeted with the usual squeaky voices of the house-elves, who at once rushed to welcome her back to the kitchens. It wasn't the house-elves that made her stop and stand, jaw hanging loose, apprehension registering across her features, however. It was James.

It seemed James had slept in and missed breakfast as well—or else he was just really hungry again—and he was already sitting at a small table in the corner of the vast kitchens, a sumptuous feast spread before him. The table fairly groaned under the weight of all those dishes, and the pleasant aroma of buttery toast and several delectable treats was emanating from that general direction. The elves, who always seemed to know more than they let on, ushered Lily over to the table, where another chair was pulled up for her. "Lily Potter eats with James Potter," they squeaked. Lily wondered faintly how they knew that she was married while so many of the students didn't, but it wasn't a very important question and left her head as soon as her mind voiced it. Sitting down primly and spreading a napkin across her lap, Lily began to silently help herself to some of the dishes. James, who had been reading a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ before she'd entered, turned back to his newspaper after shooting her several wary glances. A dull red color burned in his cheeks and his lip twitched a bit, as though he were trying not to smile, Lily noticed, as his eyes traveled along the neckline of her robes. She looked down and noticed that there were several—er—marks along her neck, and tugged at her neckline in a futile attempt to hide them, feeling her own face flushing in answer. She noted that James was wearing a turtleneck sweater underneath his robes and sweating slightly—it was sweltering in the kitchens—and barely hid her smug smile. 

Neither of them spoke; they merely sat and ate in silence, which was slightly charged but not nearly as hostile as the silences that ensued when they ignored each other during quarrels. Lily finished choking down some food as fast as she could, sipped her pumpkin juice, wiped her mouth quickly, and voiced her intention of going back to her room to do some correcting. She was speaking more to the house-elves than to James, but she did direct her voice somewhat in his direction, and he nodded almost imperceptibly as she stood and fended off all the house-elves who wanted her to take food back with her.

Lily was nowhere to be seen when James arrived back at the lounge in the afternoon, having dawdled purposely in the kitchen over his newspaper for a lengthy period of time to avoid having to confront her. He noticed that her door was closed, though, and assumed that she'd really gone back up to her room to do her grading, as she'd said. Sighing inaudibly, he went up the stairs to his own room and flung himself down on the bed—he'd already finished his grading during class. 

He seemed to have fallen on something that rumpled under his weight, and on picking himself back up, he was able to pull a set of robes out from underneath him. They were the robes he'd worn yesterday, he realized, recognizing the Hogwarts crest emblazoned on their front. They were clean and had obviously just been laundered, pressed, and folded—that is, before he'd heaved himself on top of them and undid some house-elf's meticulous work. _That's funny,_ he thought, puzzled. _I don't remember putting these into the hamper…_

Suddenly he realized _where_, exactly, he'd put them—that is, thrown them, dropped them, whatever it could be termed. He recalled in blinding detail what he'd been doing when removing those robes…his brow wrinkled briefly as he detected an oddly recognizable scent, and he held the robes up to his nose and inhaled deeply. _Lilac._ Where had he come across this scent before? Something clicked into place in his mind and he dazedly dropped the robes onto the bedspread. _Lily._ Lily always used lilac scent for everything—lilac-scented lotion, lilac-scented body wash and shampoo, lilac-scented laundry detergent…

Lily must have washed these. Lily, who hated working house-elves more than necessary, whose cleaning spells always left their laundry at home smelling faintly of lilac. She must have cleaned it while he'd still been in the kitchens, and folded it back onto his bed for him.… James was now grinning like a fool. Just a small gesture, but it was something, right? The fact that she was still taking care of him…he shook his head. Lily always took care of him.

Before he could continue along this vein of thought, though, there was a rapping at the door. Shaking his head slightly and walking to the door, James called out, "Who is it?" Too late he realized it must have sounded stupid to ask who was there…no one but Lily could access the lounge or his room.

"It's me. Dumbledore wants to see us in his office," Lily's voice replied, a little dryly.

He wondered what this could possibly be about. Checking to make sure he had his wand with him, he opened the door. Lily stood on the threshold. Without making eye contact, she turned and headed down the stairs. He followed her swiftly, and the two of them walked silently out of the lounge and down the deserted halls towards the stone gargoyle that hid Dumbledore's office. James wondered how he should go about starting conversation, and it surprised him how little antagonism there was between the two of them at the moment—and how much awkwardness. He couldn't remember being this awkward with Lily since—well, since they'd just started seeing each other _that way_ at Hogwarts. Like the first time he'd tried to ask her to Hogsmeade, or the first time he'd tried to hold her hand…

"Potter? James??" A laughing voice interrupted his wandering thoughts. 

His eyes came back into focus and he straightened to attention. He realized, in chagrin, that there were several pairs of eyes fastened on him intently—the questioning, slightly mocking green of Lily's and the somewhat subdued blue twinkle of Dumbledore's being the ones that jumped out at him first. Turning, he found the bemused black eyes of one Sirius Black, who was standing next to Remus and Peter. It took him a few moments before he fully recognized some of the other people there—a number of Ministry workers, a few old schoolmates, several from among the Aurors, as well as Hagrid and a few others from Hogsmeade. There were perhaps a good twenty people in the room, which, for some reason, didn't seem crowded in the least.

"Thank you for joining us, James," Dumbledore said, his mouth twitching oddly, as though he were trying not to chuckle. He turned and nodded towards Lily. "Lily."

The room quieted as Dumbledore gazed about him, obviously seeking their undivided attention. Addressing everyone, his calm and seriousness permeated the room. "I suppose you're wondering why I've summoned you here."

Dumbledore moved back to his desk, deliberately. "As all of you have noticed, there has been increased Death Eater activity in these past few weeks. While Voldemort"—here several people cringed, but most just took the name in stride—"has not shown himself at these attacks, from all accounts heard, the reviving of the Dark Order seems to have been taking place. Many had hoped this past year of peace would become a permanent thing, but as we all know, the dark side is not so easily deterred from its quest for power and domination. Having suspected certain things from various contacts I have maintained in other magical communities, I took the liberty of asking Professors McGonagall and Flitwick to go on a rather important investigation on my behalf." There was an anxious murmur around the room, which subsided as Dumbledore looked around solemnly.

"Most of you will remember that there was a new Order initiated with Voldemort's rise in order to combat the Dark Order: the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore smiled wryly at Fawkes, who was perched precariously on a stand and looked absolutely horrible. The bird's feathers were molting terribly. "On discussion with various colleagues, it has been deemed wise—no, _necessary_—to reinstate the Order." He opened his hands to the group. "You know what is being asked of you, and the risks and sacrifices it may call for. Some of you may not wish to join, and may take this time to return home to your families, after a brief Memory Charm for your own safety. This is strictly voluntary. However, I would like to advise you to consider everything carefully, before either leaving or re-taking the oath to join the Order. The responsibilities and costs are great, as is the cause for which you may choose to fight."

There was a moment of stunned silence. Several people looked as though they would like to turn to their neighbours and begin deliberating over the matter at hand, but somehow, the weight of the issue seemed to discourage discussion. The choice was for each individual, and they were on their own.

The seconds ticked by and the tension in the air was almost tangible. Nobody made a move.

A voice spoke out—two voices, actually. "I'll do it," they said, the heaviness of decision weighing on each word. The two black-haired men turned to each other and grinned suddenly, proudly. They then turned in unison to the side, from which a figure had stepped forward silently at the same time they had. Both of them gazed down at the green eyes that were looking back at them steadily—no one spoke, but the look shared between the three of them said everything.

Dumbledore watched as more people stepped forward with the same decision. Remus followed immediately, hesitating, as always, feeling that his secret held him back. He looked directly into Dumbledore's eyes as he took the step, and the older wizard's eyes softened with a glance that put him at ease. Peter followed Remus, always a step behind the group—but his look was defiant, as he summoned up the courage to join his friends. Dumbledore's eyes drifted back toward the original three—James, Sirius, and Lily were standing, not looking at each other, heads lifted, staring at something straight ahead that only they could see. The headmaster's eyes as he watched them bore a look resembling paternal affection, as he observed his best and brightest face their decision without fear.

Others joined the ranks, though a few stood for a long time, pondering. Some people left, though only after an _Obliviate_ had been performed on them to protect both them and the other members—it wouldn't do for the names of those working in the Order to fall into the wrong hands. 

Finally, the room was still. Taking out their wands, wizards and witches raised them as one, and Dumbledore led them through the oath. Their voices resonated in the air as they completed the vows. A momentous pause followed the last words, and they held their wands in the air as though waiting for something. Dumbledore set the last ring of finality to it.

"Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix."

That evening, back at their lounge, Lily and James sat in armchairs near the fire. Neither of them spoke. Remus, Sirius, and Peter were in the room as well, equally silent. Sirius sat on the table, his motorbike helmet dangling loosely from one hand as his dark eyes contemplated the floor unseeingly. Remus leaned with one arm in a worn sleeve propped against the mantelpiece, gray eyes trained upon the fire. Peter sat on the floor, back leaned against the wall next to the fireplace, thin hair tossed back, eyes closed.

They had been in the same position for the past half-hour, each lost in thoughts that they didn't want to share—yet.

James broke the silence at last. His eyes flicked up, away from the fire, to glance at each of his friends. "You do realize this means things have gotten very serious very fast—with Dumbledore suddenly starting up the Order again."

Remus closed his eyes briefly, tiredly, bowing his head a little. Sirius didn't even bother to make a crack about James's use of "serious." He just nodded in acknowledgment. Peter opened his eyes and sat up straighter, an unreadable expression flitting across his face.

They lapsed into silence once more.

"You do know that we can't afford to be petty anymore," Sirius suddenly said. He was glancing pointedly from James to Lily and back again. His tone was perfectly neutral, but they all knew what he meant. Remus coughed, the rasping sounding a bit like "finally." Peter choked, and shrank back into his corner, face twitching mischievously.

If Lily and James understood, they made no move to show it. Both of them still sat, expressionless, staring into the fire. Sirius sighed after watching them for a while, and mumbled something about heading back home. He strode out the portrait-hole, clamping a hand on James's shoulder and ruffling Lily's hair as he passed them. Remus and Peter soon followed suit.

The portrait-hole closed. More silence. Finally, Lily sighed.

"They're right, you know," she said, albeit softly and somewhat awkwardly. "We've got more important things to worry about now. We should set the differences aside. We need to—"

"—work together, I know," James finished for her. For the first time that day, the two of them made direct eye contact. They stared at each other for a few moments, and then cracked half-smiles, shyly. "All right."

They stayed still for a few minutes more, before neither of them could take it anymore. They leaped up out of their armchairs simultaneously, saying, "I think I'll do some work." It made them both stop and gape for a moment, then burst into nervous laughter before running off abruptly to their rooms.

Both reappeared in the lounge to begin work—Lily, with some last papers to grade; James, with a new assignment to map out. They seated themselves at the large table and got to work in, if not friendly, at least non-hostile silence.

After about an hour or so of working like this, James decided to start up a conversation. After all, it'd been a while since they'd actually talked. "So…" he began warily, feeling ready to smack himself over the head. Yes, start a conversation without a topic, why don't you.

Lily could see James's face getting flustered, and felt a bit bad for him, though she was still highly amused. "Yes?" she asked politely, trying not to burst into laughter.

There was an uncomfortable pause as James searched wildly through his mind for something, _anything_ to talk about. "So…uh…how…are you dealing with your Slytherins? Seems as though they like to give you trouble," he said lamely, when he suddenly remembered that technically, he shouldn't know about the Slytherins giving her trouble. He found himself wishing he could throw himself out the window. When was the last time he was so muddled and upset trying to begin a conversation with Lily? Beginning of sixth year?

"Ah…yes. Well. There really isn't much I can do, is there, that would allow me to keep any dignity as a professor. I try to ignore them most of the time, and I take points, but there isn't much else," Lily supplied, feeling guilty because she was having so much fun with James's discomfort.

James nearly sighed in relief. Maybe Lily hadn't picked up on that "seems as though" part of his comment…yes, maybe she'd missed it completely…

"And how would _you_ know about the Slytherins giving me trouble, Professor Potter? I don't recall confiding this particular problem in you," Lily arched an eyebrow gracefully, now looking openly amused.

_Missed it completely? HA! Smartest witch in our year, like she'd miss a bloody thing._ "I—er—heard it from…a…er, reliable source." _Smooth, James, very suave. Think, think, who would Lily confide in? Who?_

Lily decided to give James a break. He obviously didn't know what to say next, and she certainly wouldn't want him grilling _her_ about certain things she knew about his fan club. "You probably heard it from the portrait, then. I knew she wouldn't keep quiet, honestly." She could feel a laugh coming at the ridiculous look of relief on James's face. She felt a nice thrill, though, and a tiny voice said in the back of her mind, _He looks cute flustered._

Shaking her head, she sighed. "Yes, and it seems everyone noticed our little—hexing—session that day."

James frowned a little. "Yes, and I think Snape has been telling his class things about us that we'd rather not have them know, especially the Slytherins."

"You're right," Lily said, frowning a little, herself. "Why, that greasy, slimy, no-good wank—"

James's eyes had lit up.

"LILY!" he exclaimed, "I've got an idea!" He leaned back in his chair, a devious grin on his face. Lily could feel her heart beat a little faster, just watching the expression on his face. She knew she would love his idea. "Let's get a little revenge on Snape, shall we? Mess around a bit with his cunning little mind."

Lily burst out laughing at last. "But James, remember what Dumbledore said about behaving ourselves in front of the faculty…"

James pouted comically. Marauder sensibilities were at large once again and awkwardness was completely forgotten. "Oh, come off it, Lils, it'll be fun! And no one will ever know it's us…well, all right, so Dumbledore might suspect…but really…it will be completely harmless!" His eyes brightened even more. "We could do it on Halloween! Snape will just think one of the ghosts' mischief—probably Peeves! It's perfect! Positively brilliant!"

Lily looked at him calculatingly, as though considering whether to make him stop. James gave her the puppy-dog look that had been his main tool of coercion during Hogwarts, and she melted visibly and joined in the fun. "What shall we do?" she asked, eyes sparkling with mirth.

The two of them began a devious plan for the Halloween Feast, not noticing that outside the window, three pairs of eyes were peeking inside gleefully and three faces were grinning. Just then Peter lost his balance and elbowed Remus, who tried to move away and ended up smacking Sirius. "THAT'S IT!" Sirius roared, never one to keep his temper. "Both of you! Off my bike! NOW! OFF! OFF!!!" He started up the engine and kicked off the ledge they'd been balanced on and took off for the grounds, Remus and Peter hanging onto the seat for dear life. Luckily for them, Lily and James were too immersed in their plans for revenge on Snape to hear anything.

Dumbledore watched from his window as a figure on a motorbike sped away through the night air, driving near the ground with sharp turns and sudden dips in an effort to shake off the two passengers who were trying to stay on. "OFF! OFFFFF!!!" could be heard faintly. He smiled, shaking his head slowly as two shrieks of, "Stop—SOD OFF, PETER!" resounded, as it seemed the figure called Peter had attempted to get back on the bike by climbing up Remus's and Sirius's arms and legs. Behind the chuckling headmaster, Fawkes burst into brilliant, red-gold flame.

Notes:

Perhaps I've played too much with this idea—didja notice that to everyone else, James's flustered expression is horrifying, while Lily thinks it's cute? It's like James loving Lily's baking while Hagrid finds it disgusting. Maybe it's an overused topic, but I really sappily like the idea of falling in love with someone and loving even their oddest little quirks that would totally turn other people off. 

I felt like I was being a bit overdramatic in this chapter what with the Order and all, but I wasn't sure how to deal with this issue and I didn't want to skirt it completely since we do know that there was some sort of Dumbledore-involved group back in the day and that the Potters were probably part of it, along with Sirius and their other friends...I think I'll try and leave this as vague as possible, though, since I'm no good with technical particulars. :)

Till next time, then.  I hate to beg desperately, but….please review!!  Heheheh…I'd like to get some feedback for some of my questions.  I'm not too sure of myself right now…perhaps I need to write more fic. ;)


	6. Chapter 6: One on One and What?

****

Chapter 6: One-on-One and...What?

James stumbled into the Great Hall rubbing his eyes. Setting his glasses on the bridge of his nose, he slid quietly into his seat and began to help himself to breakfast. The other teachers murmured their greetings. Lily looked up from reading her copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and greeted him in a rather friendly fashion. James nodded and cheerily returned the civility.

The echoes of dropped silverware could be heard from all the way across the hall as the professors froze and stared at the married couple with wide eyes. Dumbledore nearly choked on his pumpkin juice, and his eyes crinkled in laughter. Professor Sprout rolled off her chair in shock, while Snape, who had been chewing a mouthful of eggs, spat the whole thing rudely across the table. The students closest to the table didn't know what was going on, but one of them got sprayed with Snape's eggs, which started a widespread laughing fit going amongst the students, punctuated by shrieks of disgust. The commotion eventually died down, but not before Lily and James exchanged an amused look.

Dumbledore stood halfway through breakfast and cleared his throat loudly. Almost immediately, the hall quieted and everyone directed his or her attention to the headmaster.

"As you know, we will be having our traditional Halloween feast on the 31st," began Dumbledore, gazing about the room. "However, as a way of lightening the atmosphere after the Death Eater attacks recently, the staff and head students have agreed to arrange a Halloween ball." He was interrupted by students murmuring; several girls let out delighted exclamations. "The ball is to be formal; dress robes are encouraged. Also, instead of its being only third or fourth years and above, we have decided to extend this ball to all years—but only if everyone is on their best behaviour." Dumbledore sat down and returned calmly to his breakfast as the occupants of the Great Hall broke out into excited chatter.

Lily and James exchanged similar bright looks, turning to one another while surreptitiously sending glances at Snape.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Prongs?" Lily stage-whispered, eyes twinkling.

"I don't know, Tiger, what are you thinking?" winked James. "If you're thinking along the lines of 'perfect time to carry off Project: Play with Greasy Git' then I'd say great minds think alike."

"Great minds think alike," Lily grinned.

The two of them spent the rest of breakfast with their heads leaned close together over their plates, whispering madly. The other professors stared at them quite openly with shocked expressions, but neither of them seemed to notice, as they were wholly absorbed in planning. By the time breakfast ended, they both had patented wickedly thoughtful looks on their faces.

"What are those two up to now?" asked Professor Sprout, voice quavering in apprehension. As a fairly new professor at Hogwarts, Sprout hadn't been around to suffer the brunt of the Marauders' pranks. She had, however, heard stories about past antics that struck fear in her heart—she hoped she would never have to deal with similar incidences in her career.

"Nothing good," Dumbledore twinkled, disappearing down a corridor chuckling merrily. Sprout looked after the headmaster's retreating figure with furrowed brow. Then she shrugged and continued toward the greenhouses.

Classes progressed as usual; Quidditch team practice had begun, and James became advisor to the Gryffindor team, his obsession with the sport obvious. He seemed to bond particularly well with their captain, a seventh year named Wood, whose older brother was currently employed by Puddlemere United as a reserve keeper. The two of them could be seen often, wandering about the castle and the pitch, talking in low, intense voices and sending furtive glares at anyone who dared venture their way with the intent of disrupting their Quidditch discussions. When not with Wood, James could be found supervising team practice, sitting in the stands with exam parchments half-graded as he watched the players fly. Other than that, James spent an excessive amount of time in his room—or at least, that's what everyone assumed, as they didn't see him around the castle.

Lily, meanwhile, spent a good deal of her time concentrating on her classes. She soon became a confidant to many of the students, and spent most of the time she had outside her classes counseling or just having fun with them. She did, however, spend much of her time in her room, and as Halloween approached, she became something of a recluse.

The marked civility between Professors Potter and Evans did not go unnoticed by the rest of the Hogwarts population. In fact, the first time the two of them walked down a hall and greeted each other amicably, at least five students froze and managed to drop their belongings all over the floor. It caused quite a stir, as parchment flew everywhere and two full inkbottles broke. It didn't take long to repair the damages, but thereafter students veered well away from the two professors in the corridors, not wanting to witness this frightening turn of events.

It was a cool evening in mid-October when Lily went outside to find James, who, she'd been told, was out at the Quidditch Pitch watching Gryffindor practice. Dumbledore was calling another meeting for the Order of the Phoenix later that night, and had asked Lily to let James know. Lily wondered to herself, as she stepped carefully through the damp grass, just how much Dumbledore knew about her and James's plans about Snape. It seemed he was well aware that they were united over some plan or incident which was causing the improvement in their relationship—but who knew what details Dumbledore had worked out about said plan?

Lily was distracted from her thoughts by the shouts of students, and looked up to see that she had arrived at the Pitch. The waxing moon was rising in the sky, shedding light over the field as the players flew above. She headed over to the benches, where James was standing with his hands on his hips, watching. He didn't acknowledge her presence when she reached him, and she made no attempt to announce her arrival, merely turning to gaze at the players herself. 

She watched as the chasers passed the quaffle over great lengths, flying in an intricate pattern to avoid the bludgers, which were being kept at bay by the beaters. Automatically, her eyes sought out the seeker, who was hovering above the other players, eyes darting around the area, searching for a golden flutter of wings. She turned slightly and watched James watch the Chasers—of course he would be watching them, she reflected, as that had been his old position at school. Lily remembered when he had received the offers to join various teams at the end of their seventh year, and the difficulty he had turning them down when he finally decided that being an Auror was what he really wanted. She returned to gazing at the seeker, then began searching for the snitch; she suddenly noticed it hovering just a few feet above the ground in a rather darkened area on the other side of the pitch. Her eyes widened, and she had to clamp her hand over her mouth to resist yelling advice at the seeker, who hadn't noticed it yet.

James was fully immersed in the Quidditch practice when he realized that he wasn't alone. He shifted slightly so that he could see who it was out of the corner of his eye, and on seeing the moonlight reflect off a flash of red, knew it was Lily who was standing beside him. Relaxing in her presence, he returned his attention to the game for the time being. Watching the Gryffindor Chasers was to him something of a mixture between joy, pride, and sadness—and a little regret, actually, thinking of his old days on the team at Hogwarts, and what he was missing by not playing professionally. 

Deep down inside, though, he knew he'd made the right choice—some could cast their cares aside and play Quidditch in the dark times, and James could and would probably have done it himself if his parents hadn't been killed. He could still remember the day when Dumbledore told him the news, and shuddered to think of what he would have become if he hadn't had his friends by his side. After that had happened, he'd found that while he could always superficially entertain the idea of joining Puddlemere or Wimbourne, there was really no way he could play Quidditch on a clear conscience, while knowing that he could actually be out having a different impact on the world. He didn't want to be known, after the dark times were over or after he died, as just another great Quidditch player; he wanted to make an active difference in the fight for the return of safety and banishment of the Dark Order.

Sighing inaudibly, he turned his attention back to Lily, who was standing quite still beside him. She had a hand clapped over her mouth and her eyes were wide, fixed on some point on the pitch. He followed her line of vision and nearly gasped when he saw the snitch. Turning toward the seeker, James realized that the seeker must have seen it the same moment he had, and had begun to dive. The other players seemed to pause as the seeker hugged the broom closely, reached out his hands, and caught the snitch gently as he turned his broom upwards in one fluid motion to avoid hitting the ground. The catching of the snitch signaled the end of practice, and James nodded to the players and slapped Wood on the back before turning to Lily with a questioning look.

Lily was smiling, glancing up at James merrily. "Living vicariously through the Chasers, eh?"

James smiled back. "Nah, I was better than they are." At this, Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" she challenged. She indicated the broom shed with a slight tilt of the head.

Without another word, they both retrieved school brooms and took out the quaffle. They also released the snitch. This was a game that Sirius had devised back in brilliant seventh year boredom; a sort of one-on-one with quaffle and snitch. It had initially included a bludger, but that had gotten a little too dangerous for only two people to play.

James had a distinct advantage, of course. After all, he had been on the House team. Lily had never really shown interest in participating in Quidditch, other than going to the games sporting Gryffindor colors and cheering for the boys (James and Sirius had both played, as Chaser and Beater, respectively). James had never seen Lily play, but seemed to recall that in first year flying lessons, she'd been a natural flyer. Now she proved his suspicions right; her speed and the sharp turns she somehow manipulated the old school broom into making were amazing. James was more than a match for her, however, and managed to get the quaffle through the hoops a number of times with Lily close on his tail. He continued scoring, with a certain amount of smugness, for a time before he realized that Lily was no longer following him as closely—she seemed a bit preoccupied, probably searching for the snitch. James scanned the pitch, looking for the snitch himself, but didn't see it—and as he was thus occupied, Lily knocked the quaffle out of his grasp and took off. She pulled her broom into a slanting drive toward the other end of the pitch. James followed closely, gaining on her, before he noticed that she had accidentally dropped the quaffle. He dove for it just as she veered a little to the right, toward the stands, and narrowly missed slamming into one of the hoops. She managed to stop just in time, however, and spun around in midair, eyes bright, cheeks flushed, and hair falling down her back. In her hand was the golden snitch.

James gazed at his wife appraisingly, taking in her light frame and quick eyes and hands, and whistled. "So tell me again, why did you never try out for the team? We could have used a good seeker."

Lily laughed breathlessly. "I wasn't interested. You prats bored me."

James pretended to look offended. "I'll have you know we had some very intelligent conversation out on the Pitch. Some of our greatest pranks were born during Quidditch practice."

Lily snorted as both of them landed on the grass. They put the equipment away and began heading back toward the castle. "Oh, yes," Lily remembered suddenly, lowering her voice. "I came out to tell you that we've got a meeting for the Phoenix at ten o'clock tonight in Dumbledore's office."

James nodded. "All right. I was expecting it sometime soon...." They walked in silence for a few moments. James then abruptly changed the subject, asking lightly, "So have you noticed anything different about Snape lately that we could use on Halloween?"

"No, actually, I think it might be a good idea to do a little snooping. We might need some supplies from Snape's private stores, anyway, for the potion. Besides, I want to know what kind of insulting stories about us he's been feeding to the students. I could swear the Slytherins have been more and more unmanageable lately." Lily was absently winding her hair into long, thick coils. It had completely escaped from its pins. She was in the process of sticking the pins into her mouth so she could have her hands free to pull her hair up when James forestalled her action by taking the pins from her and holding them within easy reach. It was an old habit—James holding Lily's books or hairtie and pins while she re-plaited her hair or somehow secured it out of her face. Both of them thought of it, suddenly, as Lily quickly twisted her hair out of the way; not as a shocking thought, but rather as one will sometimes notice a distinctly natural motion or habit and take note of its practiced beauty.

Dumbledore was the only one present in his office, by the time Lily and James arrived. He chuckled lightly. "A little late, I see. Were you, perhaps, preoccupied?" The two professors blushed and looked down at the ground. Dumbledore turned toward the window and smiled. "The moonlight on the Quidditch Pitch does make a lovely picture, doesn't it?"

Two heads shot up and two pairs of eyes fixed themselves on the headmaster's face in wonder.

"It's just as well that you came so late," he said at last. "Tonight's meeting would have bored you. We tried to organize the ways in which everyone could do their part. It called for a great deal of individual attention, as everyone's position in this is different." His tone was serious, as he turned to gaze at them. "As for the two of you—well, from everything that's happened lately, I've begun to suspect spies nearby. The news of the revival of the Order has spread, although all the members have been sworn to secrecy. Voldemort's followers are increasing in number—we've had news that he's been recruiting giants to torture Muggles—and I have suspicions that they may be closer than we think. Some may be among us." He turned toward the window again. "I begin to think that even Hogwarts will not be safe for very much longer."

Lily and James sat in stunned silence for a few moments, trying to process the information. Hogwarts? Not safe any longer? The idea seemed preposterous. Wasn't Hogwarts the one place that Voldemort would avoid at all costs? Wasn't Dumbledore the only one who could inspire fear in him? Why would all this change? And what was this about a traitor in their midst? In the Order? Or—Merlin forbid—at Hogwarts?

"I haven't much for the two of you to do," Dumbledore finally said, after a very pregnant silence. Lily and James had had to restrain themselves from bursting with a barrage of questions. "I wanted merely to ask the two of you to stay alert at all times—there may be someone nearby that we must watch for."

In a daze, the couple made it back to their lounge wordlessly after their meeting with Dumbledore. They bid each other good night, quietly, and headed up to their own rooms, still in a dreamlike state. Their thoughts were troubled as they settled into their respective beds and shut the curtains, a sleepless night ahead for the both of them.

Notes:

I see clear skies ahead for Lily and James's relationship (generally speaking). Will things get more involved with the Order? Hm... well, I'm still trying to keep it vague.

While James is a Chaser, Lily'd make a good Seeker. I *really* push this idea, since I think Harry must've gotten those Seeker attributes from somewhere...I was pretty darn impressed when Emmyjean also supported this idea in her fic _Crossroads_ (which, by the way, everyone should read.), though she did make Lily afraid of heights. (Crimsonthread boos, simply because she'd love to fly herself.) 

As another side note, please don't get your hopes up for this whole Snape plan—I liked the idea for getting James and Lily united over something fun, but I'm not really sure about the actual implementation. ::sheepish smile:: I didn't really think that far and I've got precious little inspiration when it comes to this. Yes, I did write it out already, but it's extreeeemely let-downish and I'm verrrrrry open to suggestions.

Reviewers—I love you!! :D

****

Kirbee- thus far, nobody noticed the "markings," though they did notice other things. I guess the couple has been hiding them well. :)

****

Everblue3- YAY!!!! I'm on someone's favorites list!!! XD Yes, that *totally* made my day. Have I told you that I love your reviews? I'm going to try and update at a more moderate pace now, so you won't have to send off three reviews at once :) I just realized, though, that I haven't actually directly addressed the issue of James apologizing to Lily about the whole 'freak' thing...hm...I think I just completely forgot about that. I'll see if I can work that in somewhere...if not, though, I guess I'll have to let it slide. ::sheepish grin:: It's looking that way now.....so....pretend you didn't see that! ;D I'm working on reviewing for your _Outrunning Our Shadows_...it's taking me a bit of time since school has completely screwed with my immune system and I have to keep taking breaks to nap, etc. and coherent thoughts are becoming few and far between. But I'm getting there—hope you update soon!

****

I am Asparagus– hahahaha...I like that pen-name. I think that last note was directed at you—don't get your hopes up for the prank because even I feel it's a bit of a let-down. I don't want to get flamed because you were expecting something great! I'll try to think on it some more....If you have any suggestions, though, I'd love to hear them! As for your question about when Snape turns to Dumbledore's side...this story takes place *before* that happens. :) You'll see.

rosezgarden- thanks so much for reviewing! You always have such positive feedback to give...it always cheers me up. I'm really glad you like it! :) ****

black-bird- another thank-you for reviewing—I'm really glad you think this is different from the rest of the fic, despite my having used so many things that I consider cliche. I'm glad it comes across as something somewhat original! 

****

ta-tiana258, J.Hicks, & Marie – Thank you guys so much for reviewing! Please keep reading ^_____^


	7. Chapter 7: Discovering Death Eaters

****

Chapter 7: Discovering Death Eaters (Midnight Wanderings of a Sneaky Variety)

"Shhhhhh!!! Someone'll hear you!" a voice whispered in the darkness.

"_Lumos_," another voice breathed quietly, and a small light flickered on, reflecting off the walls formed by the cloak under which the two figures were huddled.

It was the dead of night, and Lily and James were underneath James's invisibility cloak, ready for some Snape-spying action. It had taken them a while to get out of their own corridor (they'd had to bribe the portrait in front of their room with some fancy frame-polish to stop her fussing), and even longer to get through the corridors without Filch noticing them. While they were technically allowed to prowl the halls after curfew, now that they were professors, they had both agreed that it would be much easier on the both of them if they weren't seen walking through the dungeon corridors together in the middle of the night. So they made sure they didn't make too much noise and kept under the invisibility cloak just in case. The Marauders' Map, helpful as it might have been, had been confiscated towards the end of their seventh year, in a moment of general carelessness after a huge prank gone wrong. Without it, navigating through the dark corridors and secret passageways of Hogwarts unscathed was, while not impossible, still incredibly difficult.

"We're almost there," noted James, glancing around and noticing the dankness of the air—they'd just about reached the dungeons. "From what I can remember, the Potions master's room should be down the corridor to our left."

Lily nodded silently, and the two of them made their way stealthily toward one of the dampest, darkest, and surely most all-around vile areas of the castle. Why anyone would want to live there was beyond their comprehension, and Lily held her nose in disgust as they neared their destination.

"Wolfsbane," mumbled James, and the portrait inched open, the thin, pale wizard in it glancing suspiciously about. He made no comment; it seemed the Slytherin portraits were good at keeping what secrets they knew to themselves.

Noiselessly, the two of them climbed into the portrait-hole and made their way slowly to the closet that contained the potions ingredients. They were in the lounge attached directly to Snape's sleeping quarters—of this they were well aware. The slightest sound from either of them, and their plans would be ruined. It added to their excitement and the joy of the game.

As they reached the potions storeroom, however, there was a creak on the stairs. Quickly, Lily extinguished her light as she and James flattened themselves against one of the walls, making sure the cloak was tucked securely all around them. The torches in the room flickered on as Snape wandered down the stairway, dressed in a loose black robe. He didn't look tired in the least, and walked casually toward the set of cauldrons he had bubbling over the fire.

"Trust the git to be an insomniac," James muttered before Lily elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

Luckily for them, one of the cauldrons' contents seemed to be boiling; a bit of the strange orange liquid bubbled over the side and landed in the fire with a loud sizzle. The vapors from the cauldron were a revolting acid green. Snape nodded once or twice, approvingly, and directed the cauldron off the fire with a wave of his wand, emptying its contents into several transparent containers that were lined up along a wooden table near the wall James and Lily were standing by. The couple held their breaths in both anxiety and disgust.

After stoppering up the containers and levitating them into the storeroom, Snape toned down the fire in his fireplace to a low burn, leaving several cauldrons over it to simmer. He seemed to be about finished with his work and was heading back up the stairs when he tripped (James snorted, and Lily had to cover his mouth with both hands) and dropped his wand.

Turning around slowly on the stairs, Snape bent to pick it up. As he stood back up, wand in hand, the sleeve of his black robe fell in loose folds about his elbow, and from their position at the wall, Lily and James got a good look at his forearm.

Both of them gasped, then clamped hands over each others' mouths in horror. 

It was the Dark Mark.

The black skull and snake burned painfully against Snape's white skin. The sleeve of his robe fell back over it as he lowered his arm, but he did not continue up the stairs. Snape turned slightly, listening for sounds. Lily and James kept perfectly still, dazed and frightened. After an excruciatingly long period of time, he turned and headed back up the stairs. The torches extinguished themselves one by one and finally, the entire room was once again submerged in darkness.

Neither James nor Lily moved. The faint crackle of the fire in the fireplace and an occasional sizzle as bubbles of potion burst and flung droplets of foul-smelling concoction into the flames were the only sounds that could be heard. 

After a few more minutes of stillness, Lily re-lit her wand and turned toward James, who had also turned in her direction. They exchanged a look without saying a word and cautiously made their way to the storeroom, each quickly pulling several containers from the shelves, casting unbreakable spells on them, and settling them carefully into a bag they had brought for this express purpose. Lily put the final feather-weight charm on the entire bag, and the two of them crept out of the storeroom and across the lounge, sweeping up various things that lay in their path. They somehow managed to crawl out of the portrait-hole without alerting Snape, and took off at a rapid pace down the corridor away from the dungeons.

Once safe in their own lounge (the thin lady could be heard muttering about being woken up at indecent hours), James dropped the cloak into an armchair and plopped down on the floor. Lily sent the potions ingredients packing into organized rows in the cabinets across the room, and joined James before the fire. The two of them were breathing hard from their run across the castle and took the moment to catch their breath.

Lily still had a shocked expression on her face. 

James had begun to babble to himself. "I can't believe it," he said, between gulps for air. "I never expected this!" He turned to Lily, his eyes wide in disbelief. "_Snape?? A Death Eater??_" He shook his head a couple times as though to clear it. "Wait, what am I on about? Of course I expected this! In fact, I can't see why none of us realized before! Snape was part of that whole stupid Slytherin crowd back in school, Malfoy before he graduated and Avery and Crabbe and Goyle and that odd couple, the Lestranges...Death Eaters, the lot of them, if I've ever seen any! I always knew there was something about that slimy git that I just didn't like, and now I know..." James's voice trailed off as he stared at Lily.

Lily was still sitting with a shocked expression on her face.

"Why don't you say something?" James demanded.

Lily turned to him, still with that same look on her face. "I just...I can't believe it," she replied, stunned. "I knew Snape was friends with the whole group of them...and I knew that he was rude and bigoted at times, but I never expected _this_." Before James could add his two cents' worth, Lily went on. "I mean, Snape wasn't a nice person—" (James snorted) "—but he was never, well, evil. In fact, I don't think he much cared for Voldemort's terror tactics."

"How can you say that, Lily?" James demanded, bewildered. Was Lily actually standing up for Snape? "You know what company Snape kept in school. You know the way he put down muggle-borns. He was all for pureblood supremacy! As a Prefect for his house, he never once passed up the chance to treat everyone else—especially those not of pure blood—like dirt. Why _wouldn't_ the greasy, power-hungry fiend join Voldemort's supporters? You remember the way he always loved positions of authority. I'll wager he wanted to become Headmaster of Hogwarts or Minister of Magic, not just a Potions master."

Lily's brow was furrowed. "I don't know, James. Something seems...not right...about this whole thing, somehow. Snape did have strong prejudices against muggle-borns, and he did favor Slytherin over the other houses, but really, can you say anything different for anyone else in Slytherin?"

"That's why I don't believe any outstandingly _good_ wizards or witches can ever come from Slytherin!" James burst out. Of course, he knew it wasn't true, and he knew he'd probably have to retract that comment later, but what in hell was Lily doing trying to defend Snape?!

His comment obviously frustrated Lily. Her cheeks were flushed and there were sparks in her eyes. "That's _not_ what I meant, James! How can you be so biased?! You know perfectly well that there have been _hundreds_ of wizards and witches from Slytherin who did great things! And what's more, nearly_ everyone _at Hogwarts played partial to their own House! It wasn't just something the Slytherins did!" She noticed that James was about to contradict her and continued vehemently, holding up a hand to stop him. "Don't tell me you don't remember the way Flitwick would sometimes let off Ravenclaws when they were caught out after curfew. McGonagall was probably the strictest of all the professors when it came to being fair to the Houses, and even _she_ sometimes let you and Sirius off lightly simply because of the fact that you two were on the Quidditch team." Lily shook her head. "I know Snape did some mean, petty things. And I know that he jumped to conclusions a lot, and acted like, well, a creep, some of the time. But he never did anything that would have put anyone in serious danger, and when it comes down to it, he did carry off his basic Prefect duties relatively well. He might have been unfair about things like House points, but I don't think he would ever have put anyone's _life_ at risk, which is what you're saying he's been doing as one of Voldemort's supporters." She took a deep breath and met James's eyes steadily. Her voice was quiet. "And that's more than I can say for the Marauders. You boys did put people's lives at risk, you know. In more ways and times than one."

James had been getting fired up to retort and argue with Lily over this, but her last few statements gave him pause. He hated to admit it, but she was right—the Marauders had been involved in various hazardous pranks and the fact that they had become illegal animagi, and had led Remus in his werewolf form out of the Shrieking Shack, had put innumerable people's lives in danger. The whole incident with Sirius leading Snape to the Whomping Willow to "give him a scare" was evidence of it.

Lily sat back and nodded, knowing what was going through James's mind. "Snape's whole family was pureblooded; but none of them was involved actively in anything that involved the Dark Order. In fact," her voice was barely a whisper now, "I remember overhearing conversations between Slytherins, including Snape, where Snape's apparent lack of interest in joining the Dark Order and his disapproval of Voldemort's violent measures were brought up. It just doesn't fit together—he had no particular motivation for getting involved in Voldemort's cause. Snape liked authority and power, but he always went about attaining it in a—more or less—legitimate way. He seemed, to me at least, always to be trying to prove himself worthy of what he wanted to achieve."

They were both silent for a few more minutes. Lily was watching James closely, while he concentrated his gaze on the fire. Finally, he let out a breath and turned back to her.

"I suppose you're right," James said grudgingly. "But the Dark Mark—Lily, that mark doesn't lie. Snape wouldn't get something that looked like that magically drawn on his forearm just for the hell of it. Whether or not he had just motivation, Snape has the brand of Voldemort on his body." He paused. "Snape's a Death Eater, Lily. He may just be the one that Dumbledore mentioned—the one of Voldemort's spies who is lurking nearby. From what Dumbledore said, it seems that information about our activities at Hogwarts seems to be leaking out to Voldemort through some unknown carrier." James stood up slowly, then held out his hands to help Lily up. His brown eyes looked down at her seriously. "We need to tell Dumbledore about this right away."

"All right." Lily took James's proffered hands. He pulled her up abruptly, using a little more force than necessary. Lily, who had always had a light frame, nearly toppled over. Regaining her balance at the last moment, she realized that they were now standing very close. Her height forced her eyes upon his mouth, and her gaze flickered upwards just in time to catch his gaze upon her face. She couldn't read the expression in his eyes, but felt her cheeks heat up just the same as she realized that his eyes had come to rest on her lips as well. Leaning in slightly, she felt her eyelids droop lazily downwards; she could feel his breath on her lips. James was bending his head down—she could almost taste the kiss that was about to take place—

"We should go to Dumbledore right now." Dazedly, Lily's eyes snapped open to meet James's in a confused glance. He wasn't looking too sure of himself at the moment, either, and she could tell there were some traces of regret in his eyes. His cheeks were a dull red, and Lily realized that he'd been thinking of the last time they'd kissed—and where that had led. Feeling herself blushing furiously as well, she cast her eyes down, not know what to do. 

"Yes, let's," she mumbled, not thinking.

If she had looked up, she would have seen James smile at her. Lily looked adorable, with her rosy cheeks and her hair tied back with a gold ribbon. She was clasping and unclasping her hands in front of her, entwining her fingers together. Still smiling, James reached out and took her hand gently. As her head shot up and her eyes studied his face—he was still smiling at her, so softly—her own lips curved upwards in a shy smile. Together, they turned towards the portrait-hole and headed out into the corridor.

They reached the stone gargoyle and made it up to Dumbledore's office without event. Dumbledore himself was sitting before the fire, attired in plain sleeping robes and fuzzy slippers. He wore a nightcap with a large pouf at the end of it, and held a large steaming mug in one hand.

"Would you care for some cocoa?" he greeted them. "I'm particularly fond of these..._marshmallows_. Muggles _do_ seem to make extraordinarily good sweets."

Both of them declined, though Lily had to work to keep from bursting into laughter watching Dumbledore pile more marshmallows cautiously into his already overflowing mug.

James cleared his throat eventually, and spoke up. "Albus"—Lily had always wondered how James had managed to make such a smooth transition from calling Dumbledore by his title to calling him by his first name—"Lily and I found some information about a Death Eater in our midst."

Dumbledore continued piling marshmallows into his cup nonchalantly, but his unwavering gaze was on James, who seemed to be uncertain as to how to proceed. Lily felt bad for not helping out, but she didn't know quite what to say either—how were they supposed to tell Dumbledore what they knew without him finding out about their wanderings into Snape's private storeroom? She could have slapped herself for not remembering this earlier.

"Do you mean to say that there is evidence of a Death Eater here at Hogwarts, James?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, sir, I do." James licked his lips nervously before continuing in a rush. "Lily and I saw the Dark Mark on Snape's forearm today." Hurriedly, the two of them explained what they had seen exactly, and Lily voiced her doubts about Snape being a violent threat. Then they fell silent and awaited the old wizard's response.

One could have heard a pin drop in Dumbledore's office. The headmaster stopped adding marshmallows to his cocoa and instead set the mug down on the table. He nodded slowly, then sat considering Lily and James with his keen blue eyes for a long time. Both of them felt like fidgeting under the headmaster's scrutiny.

Finally, he spoke. "I'll need to consider things carefully, from here on. We may need to watch Severus. Perhaps the two of you could keep an eye on him for me, until I find the opportunity to speak with him."

They nodded. Dumbledore continued a bit tiredly. "We'll keep this information strictly confidential for the time being; it would cause too much confusion and ill feeling to bring this out into the open suddenly. From what little I know, Severus may very likely be simply misguided. He has not done anything dangerous thus far at Hogwarts, and I don't believe he'll be doing anything anytime soon. Death Eater or not, as a professor of Hogwarts, he has had my full confidence."

He sighed deeply and turned away. 

All at once, Lily and James both started with the realization that instead of the omniscient headmaster they'd always known, or the powerful wizard Voldemort feared, Dumbledore was appearing before them as just an ordinary person—a tired man, with an incomprehensible weight on his shoulders. It was a startling revelation; and a vague presentiment of the seriousness of the situation suddenly settled itself like a heavy blanket across their perceptions of the world. A sadness lingered over all three of them. Dumbledore felt it for the lives that would be destroyed over the conflict in the wizarding world and the abrupt thought that his students, who rightfully ought to be enjoying their youth, had had it snatched away from them by this terrible war. Lily and James felt it with the unveiling of their hero as both mortal and weary, with troubles of his own; and with a sudden inkling of a future that would prove all too dark and short.

The feeling passed, however, and a small squawk from Fawkes brought the three back to reality. They laughed together, the sound a sort of bittersweet harmony in the night. The two professors bid the headmaster a good night and returned to their respective rooms deep in thought.

Notes:

First, for the reviewers—again...I love you! Hugs and thousands of chocolate frogs to you all! May your Bertie Botts never be vomit-flavored!

Now then.

****

Everblue3 – You are right...the sex just doesn't cut it. I'm thinking on a way to have James work to make it up to her. The only reason I had the students be so shocked about James and Lily being nice to each other was because they'd been openly hostile before—what with glaring daggers at one another and participating in hexing sessions in the halls and whatnot. Maybe I didn't stress that enough...

As for snogging, I'll be the first to admit that I don't have much of that in my story. I wish I did. I wish I were actually good at writing snogging scenes, but every time I write one and read it over again it always seems awkward. More of an electronic appliance instruction manual than a tension/emotion-filled scene. Sigh. I'm afraid I will never be on par with Jubilee in _Outward Appearances_...now **that** fic has some quality snogging.

Students' opinions about their relationship will surely come later. I remember writing about it somewhere...not too sure where anymore, but I know it's in there. ^_^ I really appreciate your comments...they've got me thinking and on my toes!

****

Kirbee – I like the hairpins part too. I discovered I tend to talk about Lily's hair a lot. I wish I had red hair, actually. Such a distinctive color...

****

ta-tiana258, smilies, & Kellie – Thank you guys for reviewing! I'm glad you like it :)

...I'm a little bit fond of this chapter...hm. I should rephrase that—I'm fondER of this chapter than I have been of the previous few. For one thing, we still don't know Snape's motivations for joining the Dark Order, and I really don't see him as the type to instigate violence toward the weak and defenseless so I got to advocate that a bit. I think this is one of the reasons I like _Pensieve_ so much—because Snape is portrayed as much, much more than a two-dimensional oily character. Of course, I'm not doing too spectacular a job with my own Snape characterization, but that's okay when other people do.

Something I think is important about this ending: I always wondered why people seem to portray Dumbledore as this omniscient being—you know, all's well as long as Dumbledore's around? And I always wondered whether Dumbledore felt the pressure of having so many depend on him for knowledge and guidance and protection and assurance. He's a wizard; he's mortal; sure, he's powerful, but he's got limits, especially since he refuses to pursue the darker arts like Voldemort is. All in all, I think we should really cut Dumbledore some slack. I hope he has someone to love and to be loved by.


	8. Chapter 8: Clichéd Cuteness

****

Chapter 8: Clichéd Cuteness (Read: Reconciliation?)

Halloween swiftly approached and the professors felt themselves being caught up in the festive spirit that so many of the students were exhibiting. Girls could be seen in large groups, huddled together over _Witch Weekly_'s fashion section in the corridors. Hagrid dragged giant pumpkins into the castle, presumably for the house-elves to make pumpkin-related delicacies with. Peeves was more rambunctious than ever, taking whatever opportunities he could to wreak havoc among the students—slamming doors in people's faces, dropping water-filled containers on them. He even got hold of some nasty concoctions from the Potions dungeons and pelted students with it—taking especial care to hit the prefects as often as possible—which resulted in Madam Pomfrey being worked off her feet in the hospital wing. Peeves's troublemaking was an immense joy to the Potters, as it provided an excellent cover-up for their plans for Snape.

A little over a week before the 31st, Dumbledore called another brief meeting of the Order. Afterwards, Sirius, Remus, and Peter stayed to visit with James and Lily. The five of them were sitting before the fire in the couple's lounge, discussing James and Lily's Halloween plans. The three Marauders tried all manner of tactics to force James or Lily to tell them the details, but to no avail.

"You'll just have to wait and see," laughed James, after what must have been the twentieth failed attempt. He was sitting on a loveseat with Lily, an arm draped casually over the back, fingers barely brushing her shoulder. The three Marauders had exchanged excited, amused glances when James had pulled the old "yawn-and-stretch" trick to get his arm back there—then they nearly whooped aloud when Lily visibly blushed as James's hand touched her shoulder, and casually moved a little closer. Luckily, neither James nor Lily had noticed the others' reactions to their little flirtation, remaining happily oblivious to the gleeful looks the three men were exchanging. It seemed that things had been progressing nicely in the Potters' relationship since the last time the group had been together.

"How are we supposed to 'wait and see,'" grumbled Sirius, throwing himself onto a sofa. "We don't get to stick around Hogwarts all the time like you two." He propped his feet up on one arm of the long chair, folding his arms behind his head.

"So come that night," suggested James easily.

"Yes, you could hide under James's invisibility cloak," Lily added, as James nodded ecstatically. "Don't know if you'd all fit, but I'm sure you could manage something."

"We might be able to," Remus began, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Lily reached forward and plucked a silver strand from Remus's light brown shock of hair, throwing it into the fire. She smiled gently at him, and he returned the look. James watched the two of them without a single trace of jealousy on his face—in fact, he smiled on them as well. Lily and Remus had always shared a special relationship—probably because Lily had found out his secret at the end of their first year (which was even sooner than the other Marauders had, as they'd discovered it in their second year). She'd kept it for him faithfully, bringing him food and assignments when he was indisposed in the hospital wing. Remus's serious, gentle nature and his practical good advice were things that Lily prized in a friend, and the two had been somewhat close since the very beginning of their Hogwarts careers, each playing the part of the loving sibling the other had never had. Remus had actually helped Lily and James in working out small tiffs in their relationship, back in Hogwarts years, before he'd decided that being a middleman was too dangerous a position to take, sometimes.

"Yeah, we can," said Sirius confidently, after a split-second of thought. "If it comes down to it, Wormtail here could always turn into a rat, and one of us could carry him in a pocket."

"I won't be stuffed into someone's pocket!" exclaimed Peter indignantly. "I know what _you_ keep in _yours_, and I'm not going in!" He shuddered emphatically, and Lily began to laugh while James quirked an eyebrow at his best friend.

"What've you been keeping in there, mate?" asked James, curiously.

"Oh, nothing much," Sirius replied airily. "Want to see?" He began emptying his pockets onto the floor. There were old chocolate frogs, trick wands, loose change, wads of unidentifiable matter, dirty kerchiefs, dirty articles of clothing, old fizzing whizzbees, a few stray gobstones, very suspicious-looking Bertie Botts beans, multicolored condoms...a _lot_ of multicolored condoms...

"All right, stop now," Lily groaned, covering her eyes. "Those things look like they're going to come alive any moment now...and Merlin! I'm getting disturbing mental images."

Sirius chuckled evilly, though he began repacking his pockets as directed. "What, Prongs doesn't use these? Must think these Muggle contraptions are uncomfortable, hm? Yes, I believe the magical way is better, too, actually, but when you frequent muggle nightclubs, meet muggle girls, you don't really have much choice..."

By now Lily had her ears covered and was humming loudly. James was blushing a bit. "Shut it, Padfoot. Nobody wants to hear it."

Sirius sniggered, and finished stuffing everything back into his pocket, tossing his head a little to get the hair out of his eyes as he settled back onto the sofa. He'd been growing out his hair lately, and it now reached a little past chin length. Most of it he kept tied back in a neat ponytail, but his lengthening bangs tended to slip out after a windy motorbike ride or two. Both Lily and James had tried to talk him into cutting his hair, but Sirius continually refused to listen.

"It seems to attract more women," Remus had confided knowledgeably, when Lily had thrown her hands up in despair. "Not that he needs it...they crawl all over him anyway. But I think it's something about the long-dark-haired biker image that draws even more of them to him like flies to honey."

"He's even considering getting a tattoo," supplemented Peter, smirking. "He thinks it would add to his desirability or something."

"A tattoo? What of?" questioned James with raised eyebrows.

"Some fancy heart design with 'Adhara' scripted across it," Peter answered. "Figures he'd name his motorcycle after a star. Sirius, Adhara. He's probably going to name his children Canopus and Vega. I still don't understand why he wants to tattoo its name onto his body, though. What if you get a new motorcycle? Then what, you change its name?"

"'It,'" said Sirius, with a withering look, "is a 'she.'"

"Yeah, yeah," mumbled Peter, rolling his eyes. "Whatever."

"Besides," Sirius said, smirking in his signature wicked way. "All women love Adhara." He paused, lost in thought. "There's just something about a monstrous bike that women can't resist. And then, of course, there's _me_."

Lily snorted after giving Sirius a speculative once-over. "I'll take the bike, thanks."

The other three men laughed as Sirius sent a glare Lily's way and pointed his wand at her. "Just because you're my best friend's girl doesn't mean I'll go easy on you, Evans. Be afraid." He paused, taking the time to look her up and down. A dangerous smile curved his lips. "Actually, how about you leave Prongs and take a little ride with me? You don't need him...what has Prongs got that I haven't? You could have both me and the bike. C'mon, Lily," Sirius leaned toward her, winking suggestively, his dark eyes sparkling as he growled. "I can show you the ride of your life."

Lily burst into loud peals of laughter as James leapt up, pulling Sirius into a headlock and ruffling his hair out of its ponytail. The resulting scuffle (somehow Remus and Peter got dragged in as well) landed the four men on the floor as Lily sat laughing on the sofa, tears of mirth rolling down her cheeks. The rest of the evening went along in much the same way, and the five of them relived some happy memories from their Hogwarts years late into the night.

That weekend, Hagrid happened to glance out his cottage window near sunset to see two figures slipping out the doors of the castle. Curious, he peeked from behind the curtains to see who it was, and a huge grin spread across his face when he caught sight of the gleaming scarlet hair on the woman's back, the unruly black about the man's head, and, most importantly, the clasped hands joining the two of them together. Fang barked excitedly, seeming to sense the presence of two of his favourite visitors. Hagrid turned to him, dropping the curtains to cover the windows, and put a stubby finger to his lips.

"Shhhhh," he said, nodding at Fang wisely. "Don' disturb 'em." The great boarhound lowered his head, looking up at Hagrid questioningly.

"Didn't I tell yeh they'd work things out?" he asked, rubbing a hand through his beard. "'T was jus' a matter'v time."

James and Lily were taking a quiet walk around the lake. The past few weeks had been almost surreal. They seemed to have begun their relationship all over again; the initial awkwardness was gone now, and an easy sense of comfort had taken its place. They were like old friends, though they each still felt a thrill in the other's presence. 

They watched as the giant squid lazily swayed its tentacles in the air, and the sun cast a path of brilliant ripples along the surface of the lake. The autumn sky was beautiful; for once, there were very few clouds, and the smoothness of the sky set off the vibrancy of the burning sunset.

Lily eased out of the pleasant silence halfway around the lake. "These past few weeks have been lovely." She spoke quietly, and James awakened slowly from his thoughts.

"Yes," he said simply, twining their fingers together.

They watched the sun sink the rest of the way behind the trees and the mountains, and continued to walk in the gathering dusk.

"I don't suppose this could be a lasting thing, could it?" James finally asked, softly. The two of them had stopped, having made a complete circle around the lake. The sky was darkening, and the first few stars were shimmering faintly against the dim blue background. 

"I know we've been having problems in the past year or so," James said, gazing down at his wife. "But I'd like to think that they only had to do with our having too little patience with each other, or taking things for granted between us. I know I haven't been the best husband"—He grimaced—"more like a stupid git, you were right all those times—but—" He sighed; a look of tender longing was unmistakably etched across his features as he regarded her. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I love you...." His hand came up to cup Lily's face, caressing her cheek. "I don't care how hard it will be after we have to leave Hogwarts and go back home. I won't let our marriage fall apart over the trivial things. Especially not now." 

Lily's eyes slid closed, and her hand came up to hold James's against her face. She exhaled slowly, not saying a word, just holding James's hands. "Neither will I," she murmured, barely audible.

The two of them stood like that for a long time, unmoving, as the sky became completely dark overhead.

"Let's go in," James said at last. "It's suppertime."

The two of them made their way slowly back to the castle, holding hands. They paused in the entrance hall, reluctantly letting go. This time, Lily turned her back to James, standing patiently still with a ribbon held ready in her hand. With nimble fingers, James plaited her hair simply and tied it with the ribbon, as though he'd been doing the same thing all his life. Smiling, the two headed into the Great Hall, and went to their seats. Aside from a few of the other professors, no one noticed them coming in together, or the looks they shared over the table.

That evening, the two of them sat at a table grading essays together, as had become their habit of late. The room was peaceful, the occasional scratching of quills on parchment and crackle of the fire the only apparent sounds. Suddenly there came a tap at the window.

Throwing James a mystified glance, Lily turned toward the window and realized that beyond the glass fluttered the snowy form of her owl. James jumped up and ran to the window, letting the creature in. The owl bore a folded piece of parchment, which she dropped into Lily's lap with a loving hoot before taking off for the castle owlery.

"What is it?" James asked.

"Let me see," Lily responded, unfolding it carefully as James returned to his seat. Her eyes skimmed the lines of writing, widening at first, then crinkling. Picking up her quill, she dashed off a note on the same piece of parchment, then tucked it in her robes. She looked up and found James's gaze trained upon her face, and laughed lightly.

"I'm sending my response to this tomorrow," was all she said. She stacked the essays she'd been grading, yawned, and stretched. "I think I'll go to bed, now. Goodnight, James." And without another look in his direction, she turned and went to her own room.

James sat dumbfounded for a few minutes more before he shook his head and began putting his own things away. Feeling suddenly very exhausted, he stumbled up the stairs to his own room and barely had time to remove his glasses before he fell into his bed in a deep dreamless sleep.

The next morning, James was awakened by a persistent pinching pain in his left earlobe. Grabbing his glasses and his wand, he clapped a hand over the smarting area with the full intent of hexing whatever it was that was causing him pain to oblivion. He stopped mid-swish when he realized that it was Lily's owl nipping at his ear. She bore a familiar piece of parchment—the letter Lily had received the previous night. A grin spreading across his face, he grabbed the parchment, while giving the owl a rueful glance as if to say, "You didn't have to nip _quite_ so hard." The owl hooted laughingly and took off through the open window. He turned back to his letter, unfolding it rapidly. His eyes went immediately to the bottom of the parchment, and then he chuckled aloud.

The letter read as follows:

__

Professor Evans—or, shall we say, Professor Potter—

I must admit that I've been admiring you for quite some time now, composing sonnets to your beautiful green eyes or your glorious red hair like a lovesick fool. I suppose that's what I am: a lovesick fool. As of late, I've begun to have the vague suspicion that you might possibly reciprocate my feelings, which, incidentally, could hardly be contained a day longer. I was, therefore, wondering whether you would by any chance be willing to do me the honor of accompanying me to this year's Halloween festivities. I await your answer anxiously.

Your secret admirer for—shall we say—years,

Professor Potter

P.S.- Don't try telling me you're not going; all the professors are required to go!

At the very bottom of the parchment underneath the postscript, in Lily's delicate handwriting, there was only one line:

Brush up your dancing skills, Potter—if you step on my toes, I will kill you. 

Notes:

More fluffiness. :) Awwn, I can't get away from it.

To you wonderfulwonderful reviewers—

****

kellie – I never really know what to write for reviews, either. It usually takes me a while to come up with something beyond "I love your story, keep going!" so I know what you mean. I really appreciate your leaving me a note, though! Thanks so much for the positive feedback—it wasn't a boring review, and thaaaanks for putting this on your favorites list!!! :D :D :D

****

rosezgarden – Long review! Full of positive comments! You're awesome! ;D I'm glad you're liking the way Lily and James are getting along now—I'm all for them getting along, myself. ;) Actually, as I think I said before, I once had a soft spot in my heart for love-hate L/J stories, but nowadays I just like seeing them get along in stories full of sap and fluff. :D I like grinning like an idiot and going "Awwwnnnnnn..." I can't wait till Lily tells James she's pregnant either. Then again, at this point Harry hasn't been conceived yet, so we'll just have to wait a bit for the whole process ;)......The marshmallow part with Dumbledore must be one of my favorites ^____^ I love his little obsession with lemon drops and Muggle sweets...haha...

I'm in the process of checking out your stories...I will get around to reviewing eventually, never fear! It's just that I'm really not so great at finding interesting things to say in reviews, so they always take me forever to come out with (as I said in **kellie**'s note above). I'm still battling out trying to write reviews for **everblue3**'s fic at the moment—I'm not capable of multitasking anymore since my brain is fried. :) I'm amazed at all your guys' patience to be able to sit and write long reviews for fic...I think I've only ever been able to do it for _Pensieve_, and that's because the author either asked questions at the end of her chapter so I had stuff to write about, or I resorted to picking out a couple incidents from her story and writing about those and nothing else :) I'm flattered that you've written such a long one for this story and I'm grinning like a maniac because you added it to your favorites list!

****

Shree – Yay! Recommendations are always welcomed! (To other fic, or of course for this one!!!) Thanks for the review!

****

everblue3 – I'm glad you saw the update...hehehehe....I'm an impatient sort of person, so I had to update again! But I laid off for a little bit after that (for once, I actually had *other* stuff to do! ;D) 

For a moment of fic-reader bonding, I've also been reading not only _Pensieve_ but _Sotto Voce_ (I agree with you, it's great), Ivy Leaves's other works, firebird's _Right Royal Mixup_ (haven't decided whether to stick to the cut or uncut version yet), and even Mistress del Mare's _Entranced_ and _Forever Yours_. And then there are so many others that are either on my favorites list, or that I've been skimming somewhat avidly in my spare time......I should get around to reviewing more for the fic I read (goodness knows I read enough of it) but I...I...okay, I admit it!...I'm lazy. It takes me so much time to come up with anything worthwhile to say in my reviews that by the time I get to finishing a few I'm already drained. I don't know how you do it—I keep seeing these long, excellent reviews from you on different stories while I'm still lurking in dark corners reading on...

Anyway, I believe we read lots of the same fic...you have such good taste ;)

Doesn't Snape seem like an insomniac-type to you? :D I'm not sure whether this Snape is really an insomniac...I think I just had James say that to be a wee bit spiteful. Though I bet you're right and I am unconsciously trying to mimic _Pensieve_ in my writing. Attention shall be paid to this point forthwith. Meanwhile, I have yet to finish rereading your chapters and reviewing, so take your time with Chapter 9! (Not _too_ much time, though. I do want to read it eventually....!!)

You are such a lovely reviewer. I hope somebody dedicates an entire fic to you. May Chapter 9 flow from your keyboard like...er...sweetness from a sugar quill? Yeah.....er.....moving on...

****

strwberryspice & **KeeperOfTheMoon** – Thank you for reviewing!!!! (And to **KeeperOfTheMoon**—hahahaha, I sorta wish they'd kissed too. Ah well! They're getting there...)


	9. Chapter 9: Seeking Snape

Chapter 9: Seeking Snape (Halloween At Last) 

James bounded down the stairs and into the lounge in amazingly good spirits. He was even humming to himself—one of the Snitches's older ballads, which happened to be Lily's favourite (they'd even played it at their wedding reception for the first dance. Incidentally, the Potters' wedding had been one of the Snitches's last performances. They had disbanded soon after, when their bass guitarist was killed in a Death Eater attack and their vocalist, who was his wife, committed suicide out of grief.)

Lily was sitting at the table, obviously waiting for him. The two of them smiled at each other, said their respective good mornings, and left through the portrait-hole together.

"I got your letter this morning," James said, with a look of mock sadness on his face. "And I'm quite hurt that you think my dancing skills are lacking. Girls used to queue up to dance with me, in my Hogwarts days."

"Did they, now?" Lily asked, offering up a mystified expression. "My memory has hardly ever proven to be faulty in the past, but I can't seem to remember this...how very peculiar. Pray enlighten me—when did girls queue up to dance with you?"

"Why, only at every formal function Hogwarts hosted during my seven years, of course," James said, sniffing. "You really ought to have a checkup, Professor. Memory loss this early in life isn't a good sign."

"Yes," sighed Lily. "It wouldn't be. But I really can't seem to remember these girls waiting to dance with you. For some strange inexplicable reason, though, I _do_ find myself remembering that someone—Anna Fleming, was it?—_did_ dance with you once in fourth year—that was our first ball, you remember? You trampled her toes frightfully, after which point the girls occasionally clamored to _talk_ to you, but never to dance. I don't remember you being asked to dance ever again."

"Well, _you_ danced with me." James pouted and his lip trembled as though he were about to cry—though his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Yes, well, _I_ didn't ask _you_, did I?" Lily shook her head, smiling sweetly. "My feet suffered horribly from my generosity of heart. I didn't wish to hurt your feelings by turning you down, you see. Why was it that I could never help being a kind and gentle being of self-sacrifice?" Her lips twitched, and the two of them burst into a short round of laughter.

"An angel," James said, when they'd both sobered. This time his smile was genuine. The look in his eyes made Lily's heart hammer curiously. They had arrived at the Great Hall by then, and the two of them settled into their places at the table with secret smiles.

The last couple of weeks before Halloween drifted by with surprising rapidity, and the night of eagerly anticipated festivities was soon upon them. The staff, head students, and prefects had been in a great flurry all day, taking care of the myriad preparations required for the occasion. More than one snappish remark was exchanged, and several incidences of near-brawls had to be settled between heated members of the planning committee.

Lily and James managed to spend the entire day of the Ball being worked off their feet (Literally, as it was very rainy outside and the indeterminate amount of mud and water tracked all over the entrance hall, through which most of the decorations and preparatory materials were being carried, caused more than one fall.). They also somehow managed to completely elude one another, no matter how hard they tried to catch a look or glean a moment alone together. The most either of them got was a glimpse of disheveled hair and a flurry of robes. Luckily for their plans for that night, everything was in place and had been set up well in advance. Sirius, Remus, and Peter had been given the invisibility cloak several days earlier, after the three had solemnly vowed to stay out of serious mischief until Halloween.

Lily settled with a very long sigh into her bath, which was full of beautifully warm water smelling of lilac and lavender. She had managed to escape from the general pandemonium and to retreat to her room for a quick nap that afternoon, after which she had decided to begin her "pre-Ball prinking,' as she called it. Whilst she poured sweet-smelling hair cleansing potion into her hand and began lathering it into her hair, she considered the robes she'd picked for that evening.

As it wouldn't do for any of the professors to be dressed too extravagantly, she had chosen a rather understated, sophisticated set of robes during her last visit to Hogsmeade. There was an underlay of deep forest green, verging on black, over which there floated a layer of sheer, filmy, slightly lighter green material. The combination, which to many would have seemed odd or uncomplimentary ("Too green," complained the saleswitch, when Lily had chosen to try on the robes. "The girls complain that it makes them look like a walking forest, complete with shrubs."), suited Lily to perfection. The smooth silky material clung faithfully to her figure in all the right places, so that despite its modest cut and odd colour combination, the garment could prove seductive if worn with the right amount of flair. Stepping out of the stall in the dressing rooms to twirl in front of the mirrors, Lily's eyes had sparkled a brighter emerald over the subtle variations of green in the fabric. It seemed the dress was made for her, the saleswitches informed her in awe, as they didn't have to make a single magical adjustment to its size or length. To complement the dress, Lily had found slender silver clasps that could be worn as hair ornaments, and a matching bracelet.

Climbing out of the bath a good deal of time later, Lily cast a quick drying charm on herself and stepped into her undergarments and slip. Her robes were laid out for her on the bed—probably by the house-elves—and delicate slippers stood ready just next to it. She giggled to herself after she'd put both on and twirled before her mirror, her hair loose in dark red waves down her back. Sitting down at the vanity, she twisted her hair into an elegant updo with a flick and swish of her wand, and set to work magically applying her makeup. Within minutes, she was finished; Lily never ceased to be amazed at how quickly and expertly getting dressed up could be done with the help of a little magic.

Turning from the mirror, she bent low to adjust the straps on her slippers, noting that they had glints of silver to them that glimmered in the light. She was just considering touching up her pedicure when a coolness against her throat made her jump. She heard a familiar chuckle behind her, and relaxed as she felt the heaviness of metal warming to her skin. Gentle fingers clasped something at the back of her neck.

"You look beautiful tonight," the voice murmured, caressing the skin at the nape of her neck. "Now, close your eyes and hold out your hand."

Lily obediently closed her eyes, not even attempting to peek as she would normally have done, and extended a hand. She felt something small and rather weighty fall into her palm.

"All right, open," said the voice.

She glanced down at her open hand—and smiled brilliantly. There, nestled in her palm, was a pair of diamond earrings, with thin, dangling cords of—from what she could sense—white gold. As with all genuine wizards' jewelry, the earrings had warmed to her skin immediately, and were now bonded to her—the special bond between owner and jewels that would prevent them from being stolen or taken by force. Turning to the mirror, Lily slipped the earrings on and noted that she now had a matching necklace. Everything went well with her ensemble, and she turned into the arms that were now resting on her shoulders. They folded around her lovingly.

"Thank you, James," she breathed. They exchanged a look so affectionate it stood in for a kiss.

"Just a little Halloween gift," he said, smiling, fingers tugging lightly at a few tendrils of hair that hung faithfully about her face. "To make up for the times I'm inevitably going to stomp on your toes tonight."

They both laughed, and James offered his arm, which Lily stood and took. 

"Ready?"

"Of course!"

The Great Hall was alight with levitating candles, gargantuan carved pumpkins through which shone flickering flames, and enough festooning black to do any ghost's deathday celebration proud. There was an elaborate arrangement of tables to allow for a dance floor and stage for the live band—which happened to be a new band, the Weird Sisters, who Lily had recently become quite fond of. Their appearance had her shrieking like a young girl before James shushed her.

Several students wondered at Professors Evans and Potter entering the Ball arm-in-arm, but most of them were too absorbed in appreciatively staring at the gala scene or chatting with their partners. Everyone settled into their seats and tucked in to the feast with much more decorum than was exhibited at the usual Hogwarts feast, and the tinkling of silverware and the quiet murmur of conversation and laughter, as well as the strategic lighting, provided a delightful dinner-party atmosphere.

When most of the company had finished their meals, the Weird Sisters started up, and the floor was soon crowded with students and professors dancing.

Lily felt a tap on her shoulder and turned.

"Care for a dance?" James asked, grinning.

"With you?" Lily asked, smirking, looking him over. James was dressed smartly in black dress robes with silver lining. He looked good. "Well.....all right. I suppose."

The two of them joined the others on the dance floor. It just happened to be a song that required the wizards' waltz, which was something Lily was particularly good at. James, as mentioned before, was not especially skilled in dancing; the wizards' waltz was something that had been hammered into him from birth, however, and after sufficient coaching from Lily (she'd forced him, prior to their wedding—something along the lines of "I don't care to be embarrassed by my husband on the dance floor during the reception, thanks."), James had finally learned to run through the steps with relative grace.

The younger students had abandoned the floor, since many of them didn't know the necessary moves; only the older students and professors remained. Subsequently, at this point many students noticed James and Lily together, _smiling_, which gave rise to a bout of gossiping that spread throughout the audience like wildfire through dry brush. Dumbledore looked quite content; Snape looked as sallow and sour as ever; and there was a faint, unnoticed rustling in one corner of the room where three pairs of eyes were watching the scene from beneath an old invisibility cloak.

"You've improved, I think," Lily said, speculatively, as they circled about the floor smoothly.

James took the opportunity to stumble a little.

"I take it back," she amended, laughing. She looked at him affectionately. "Clumsy git."

"Thanks so much, Evans," growled James good-naturedly, leading Lily into a beautifully executed turn. "I knew I should have taken someone else to the ball. Someone who would have _appreciated_ me. Trelawney practically _begged_ me to take her, but—"

"She ended up canceling. I _knew_ I was just the backup plan," groaned Lily, her robes swishing as she stepped backward elegantly. "She couldn't come because...she was too busy staring at soggy tea-leaves? Finding shapes of death omens in her crystal ball?"

"No, Lily, what a preposterous suggestion!" James exclaimed, frowning at her as they turned again. Then he lowered his voice conspiratorially. "She was _sniffing incense sticks._"

The two of them laughed without the slightest compunction. Neither of them had taken Divination, but they'd never heard of previous professors being anything as weird as Trelawney was rumoured to be.

A few songs later, the dance floor was back to being crowded again. At one point, some sort of confetti-like substance had rained from the ceiling, casting flickering lights and sparkles across the room. The students had oohed and aahed, and Lily and James took that moment to get a breath of fresh air outside.

They returned to find absolute chaos.

There were horrified shrieks and yells echoing from every corner of the room. Students ran around in panic, while professors attempted to calm everyone down. Sprout was trotting about as quickly as she could, trying ineffectively to round up the students; the ghosts were floating in and out of the scene, looking perturbed, except for the Bloody Baron, who always looked impassive, and Peeves, who was cackling madly; and Snape—well, that was a problem. The problem.

__

Which was Snape?

There had to be at least fifty Snapes running about the room, if not more—it seemed the numbers were increasing by the minute. In contrast to the usual bitter-looking potions master, however, these Snapes were exhibiting a variety of expressions. There was a Snape who was going into hysterics; one who was weeping mournfully into a lacy kerchief; one who was running about squawking like a headless chicken; one who screamed in a high-pitched voice for his mother; one who was desperately trying to hide beneath a table; one who was letting loose with a string of curses, highly inappropriate for the Great Hall (could this be the real Snape?); one who scowled bitterly and stalked about (or could this?); one who was laughing a bit maniacally and declaring, "Two hundred and fifty points from Gryffindor! Now, I say!" (or this?); one whose eyes were burning with hatred and declaring the same thing (or this?); one who was glancing suspiciously around, baring teeth at everyone else (you get the picture?); the list went on...

James and Lily, with patented concerned looks on their faces, leapt at once into the fray and began various attempts at keeping the peace. Through the general commotion, no one noticed that guffaws and stomping of feet were emanating from one corner of the room. At one point, the floating, laughing head of Peter Pettigrew revealed itself to the general public before it gasped and disappeared again.

It was easy to tell which were merely girls who had fallen prey to the polyjuice potion (for a sort of polyjuice potion it was); these Snapes were still attired in dress robes of a distinctly feminine kind. The one that was running about squawking, in fact, wore lacy pink robes that no one suspected to belong to the real Snape; she fell over quite soon after she'd begun running around, as her robes were now so tight that she could no longer take long strides. Lily charmed people's robes so that they would fit comfortably, and consoled wailing girls (who now looked like Snape; very disconcerting, but Lily was used to rising to the occasion). James was doing likewise with another crowd of students. One of the Snapes—presumably the real one—had taken control and was helping his share of students with adjustments, though with a _very_ dark scowl on his face.

The unaffected population, however, seemed to find this phenomenon shocking at first, but rather on the humorous side soon after. Soon, the chairs and floor were covered with students who were gasping for breath in between roars of laughter, while a select, more impressionable few were standing about with their eyes covered, muttering about nightmares and the like.

By now, Dumbledore had gotten everyone's attention, and was directing the afflicted students to the professors to be fitted more comfortably into their clothing until the potion wore off. It wore off in another ten minutes, and though several students looked rather traumatized, most of them were just glad it was over and they could return to the ball.

If Dumbledore suspected who had pulled off this prank, he never said a word; his blue eyes did flick over James and Lily once, as did Severus Snape's.

Dancing resumed, and after dealing with a last few lingering students who couldn't seem to get over the shock ("I want to wash my hair!" shrieked one girl), a few empty threats from Snape ("I know it was you, Potter...and Potter!"), and a quick trip to the ladies' room for Lily and to the stage for James, the couple rejoined the throngs of dancers. The next few songs were slow ones, supposedly to calm the masses after the uproar, and Lily settled into James's arms with a sigh of contentment. James rested his head on Lily's red curls, and they both closed their eyes as they swayed to the music.

Students were still sending them strange looks, but the couple didn't seem to notice.

"D'you think we were too cruel to the students who turned into Snape?" Lily murmured.

"You know they were the ones who did the most to deserve it," was all James said.

All too soon the ball began winding down. The Weird Sisters announced that it was there last song for the night, and began to play. Lily gasped and pulled at the sides of James's robes in surprise. James just smiled and said, "I requested."

It was Lily's favourite. "In memory of the Snitches, dedicated to a certain redhead," one of the vocalists said, winking, before launching into the song.

The couple fell into step, clasped in each other's arms, listening to the familiar melody.

"Lily," murmured James, after a few minutes.

"Mm?" Lily nestled into his warmth, and lifted her chin so she could look him in the face.

James looked down at her softly, with such a gentle smile on his face that Lily smiled back inadvertently and snuggled closer.

"I love you," he said simply.

She took the words in, and then smiled—her perfect, heart-wrenching smile that always made James's breath catch in his throat. Reaching up, she tugged his head down until their faces were only inches apart. She paused, looking into his eyes, still smiling that same smile. Their foreheads touched, and then she leaned in and kissed him. It was a light kiss, but full of meaning—for everything they had promised each other the night they had gotten together, the night they'd gotten engaged, the night of their wedding; and for the promises sealed tonight. They broke apart slightly stunned and out of breath.

"_I_ love _you_," she said after a few moments, just as simply.

They both smiled and continued to dance, holding one another closer.

Lily and James stayed in the Great Hall long after the students had been led back up to their dormitories. They had helped the others clean up the mess—it didn't take too long, as magic sped things up quite a bit—and had lingered a little longer after the last of the staff had left. They were preparing to take a leisurely stroll back to their lounge when footsteps accompanied by the telltale jangling of bracelets resonated loudly across the room. Trelawney floated in, bringing with her the pungency of an incense shop.

Her spooky voice was eerier than usual. "I foresaw that the festivities would end a bit early," she claimed, though her eyes did travel confusedly around the room. "I came down to offer my services to help clean up, but I did also foresee that I would be too late."

James chuckled tolerantly. "Why didn't you join us, Sybill?"

Trelawney shrugged, and her bracelets clanked against each other noisily. She made some strange-looking hand motions, wafting her heavy perfume through the hall. "The Inner Eye simply cannot tolerate crowds." Lily and James were frozen to the spot, transfixed at the sight of her waving her arms and trying very hard not to laugh.

They managed to choke out a polite reply, and were about to take their leave, turning towards the door quickly, when Trelawney's voice cried out. 

"Stop!"

The voice _was_ Trelawney's, but it was very much altered. The pitch was deeper, and it seemed to take on an authority that her statements generally lacked. The couple turned slowly towards her, and realized with a start that her eyes had rolled back in her head. Unconsciously, Lily and James grasped hands more tightly, and stepped closer to one another. What the hell was going on?

"THE DARK LORD IS RISING," Trelawney's voice boomed. The candles in the room seemed to waver. James made an involuntary move toward her, but Lily pulled him back. "HE IS GAINING POWER EVERY DAY. HIS SERVANTS ARE EVERYWHERE—CLOSER THAN YOU THINK. A FRIEND WILL BETRAY YOU—THE SECRET IS NOT SAFE." Her head turned toward the couple. "YOU WILL DIE. YOUR CHILD MUST—"

Trelawney's voice broke off abruptly and her eyelids slammed shut. After a few seconds of stunned silence, she emitted a small snore. Suddenly, her eyes opened again—this time, looking normal. She yawned. "I must be more tired than I thought," her wispy voice claimed, "to have dozed off. The Inner Eye is _such_ a burden..."

And with that, she floated out of the room.

James and Lily were left staring at each other blankly in a now silent Great Hall. They each blinked a few times, slowly.

"What. Was. That," was all James could manage.

"I. Don't. Know," Lily replied, equally confused. The couple stood in silent tension for a few moments. Then she cracked a grin. "D'you reckon someone slipped something into her tea?" The atmosphere lightened immeasurably.

James smirked. "Why would anyone do that? All they have to do to drug her is replace some of her incense sticks…"

Lily tapped her chin speculatively. "Do you suppose she smokes? Do you think she knows about Muggle drugs?"

Both of them laughed, though a slight hint of uncertainty tinged their voices and hung in the air long after they had stopped.

"Well then," James finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yes," Lily said conversationally.

"Shall we retire?" James offered his arm with his most debonair smile.

Lily took the proffered arm and giggled. "Indeed," she replied, "we shall."

Notes:

So...Trelawney's first real prediction ::gasp gasp::!

The rest...is complete and utter fluff. Even that prank...I admit, it fell short of what I wanted it to be. I couldn't think of anything interesting that they could pull!!! :( 

Anyway, this chapter was basically my take on the incredibly overused idea of James and Lily at a ball at Hogwarts. Then again, I suppose there really aren't many opportunities for fancy date-like settings in a big drafty castle, so the ball's about the only thing that could provide for the "romantic" atmosphere. Yeah, I just had to work it in somehow and I didn't feel like waiting for a Yule Ball. Um, what else? Yeah.

To you reviewers who make me grin like a crazie—

****

everblue3 – oh dear...I could totally go on about roommates waking a person up at ungodly hours...in my freshman year one of my roommates' families moved to Korea, so she would continually get up at 5am to call them and talk reeeeeeeeeally looouuuudly in Korean. After that year, I was left with this horrible impression that Korean was just the ugliest language on the face of the earth...and I could totally rant about this for many more paragraphs, but I won't. I'm just glad the update helped bring something of a smile to your face. Your review this time had me alternately grinning and laughing; thanks so much for the tips on reviewing! I've actually been trying that—a couple times I think I lost my review because I'd accidentally close off the window as I read the fic....^_^;; I'll get used to it in a bit.

I understand your wanting to take a break until May...take all the time you need; we won't get to read quality work from you otherwise! Academics and other such annoying activities always get in the way...I actually began writing this fic a long time ago, but stuff just kept getting in the way, and I didn't want to post any of it until I was reasonably sure that I would follow through and finish the entire piece (I have a tendency to just let things slide...and never complete them....for years.....). As long as that doesn't happen for you, I'll be happy :) Things're getting pretty hectic for me as well (okay, not right now, since I'm on *my* spring break, but definitely starting next week), so I won't really have time to write reviews as nicely as I'd like. Sigh.

::hands everblue3 a sword, so that she can brush her teeth with her toothbrush:: Away!! :D

Princess Pixie ice – I'm so glad you read this story even though you don't normally read PG fic!!!! :D I hardly ever read PG fic myself, now that I think about it. Hrm. ;) But yes, I hope you're recovering from your trip to the dentist...those can be harsh! (I *HATE* going to the dentist!!! Bah!!!) ****

KeeperOfTheMoon – Yeah, I like the Lily-Remus bond. I wish I had something like that, but as I don't, I'll settle for writing about Lily and Remus ;) Thanks for reviewing!! James tried pretty hard not to step on her toes ;D

****

Kirbee – Yes—this isn't a spoiler, is it?—the school will find out they're married. Sometime soon. Yay! Yeah, Snape seems like the stalking-the-corridors-late-at-night type to me, too. Must be the all dressed in black factor. Or maybe it's just his lovely sunny personality. ;)

****

Pristine – Now that you mention it, their fight did end somewhat abruptly, didn't it? I guess I was trying for the whole "the times are getting serious, must not be petty" type thing. Do you really want them to fight again? I think I have a couple mock-fights in there later on but nothing too big or real...hm. Well, if you reeeeally want them to, I'll think about trying it out...no guarantees though :) (I think I've just gotten used to them getting along...we'll see). Yay! I'm glad you're reading this now, though. Thanks for reviewing—I appreciated your comments on their marriage & needing personal space—I can see that, too...*I* would definitely want my personal space...

****

rosezgarden - ::cheers:: I'm glad you're still reading this! Along with **Kirbee**, **everblue3**, and quite possibly **KeeperOfTheMoon**, you're becoming something of a regular reviewer and I LOVE YOUUUU. Have I emphasized this enough? I'm glad glad glad you like this story and I hope you don't fall out of like with it anytime soon! All of you make my day!

I actually got around to reading some of your fic...I think I left a review for the first chapter but didn't really get round to leaving more...hehehe, I'm getting there...

****

kuro-tenshi, Parselmouth Majere : Thank you two for reviewing!! :D 

Note: There is something really wrong with this...I keep uploading the chapter, but some of my bold comments aren't showing up. It's making me quite angry because there's really no reason for it that I can see. GR!


	10. Chapter 10: Candleburn in a Darkening Ro...

****

Chapter 10: Candleburn in a Darkening Room

The sound of labored breathing could be heard from the general vicinity of Professor James Potter's bedroom.

"Harder...harder..." Lily's voice gasped out. "Ah!"

There was a live, writhing mass rumpling the covers of James's bed, from which place the sounds were coming.

"I don't want to hurt you, Lily," James groaned.

"You—won't—" Lily choked out.

James gave the robes a final yank, and the clasp which had been tangled in Lily's hair finally came undone and popped out. Lily's flushed face emerged from beneath the mass of green fabric, and she spent several minutes hacking and coughing. James slapped her several times on the back and conjured up a glass of water for her.

They'd spent the past twenty minutes trying to get Lily's dress robes off—it had started as a rather enjoyable occupation, until the buttons and clasp got stuck in her hair. Her elegant updo, which she had secured with a strong-holding charm, had proved to be a deathtrap when it refused to release her hair or her clothing. The twisted cloth of the robe effectively cut off her air supply as James attempted to work the garment off her head, and the couple's struggles had become rather frantic for the last five minutes when Lily had begun to turn purple and choke for air.

James wiped the sweat from his brow with a handkerchief from his breast-pocket as Lily gulped water like someone dying of thirst. The two of them sat still afterwards, both breathing hard. Lily's dress robes were finally off, lying in a defeated pile on the floor, and her undergarments were rather askew. James was now in possession of what looked to be a set of the most wrinkled dress robes in the wizarding world. 

They took in each other's appearance—and burst out laughing uproariously until tears were streaming down their faces. James removed his glasses to wipe the tears on a corner of his wrinkly robes, and Lily put them on the night-table, still laughing. Then she started working on the fastenings on James's robes, a half-smile on her face. The Very Wrinkled Robes were soon lying in a heap with her own discarded clothing; James had worked Lily's hair out of its confines so that it tumbled in a smooth stream down her back; and the couple was leaning in for a kiss, their eyes sliding shut.

Lily woke a few hours later to the sound of rain on the window and the familiar thrill of warm fingers drawing light patterns on her back. Without opening her eyes, she pressed against the figure next to her in bed and reached out deftly with one hand. The action elicited a gasp and a slight shocked movement, and she smiled, opening her eyes to look up into James's widened brown ones.

"Oh, you're asking for it," he growled, flipping her onto her back. Her laugh was cut off by a deep kiss.

A good deal of time later, the two of them lay peacefully in each other's arms. Lily's head was tucked snugly into James's shoulder, her arms still twined loosely about his neck. His hands were at her hips, perfectly still, as though to connect the flow of warmth from his body into hers. Their legs were still tangled together in the mess that had once been smooth bedsheets.

"James?" Hesitantly.

"Mmm?"

"Do you think—Trelawney—her prediction—"

"I don't know, Lils." Said with a sigh. "I wouldn't trust anything Trelawney says usually, but this time—"

"Yes, I know...her voice, and her eyes..."

"Well, you never know. It could just be her pretending again..."

"All the same, we'd better be more careful. Not that we aren't, but..."

"I think we should talk to Dumbledore about it. Tomorrow. But Trelawney's never made a prediction that came true before, so it would seem we're safe for now."

A giggle. "She said I would meet the love of my life and get married this year."

"The love of your life? Well, I can see that happening. But the married part? I hope you know that matrimony is supposed to be monogamous."

".......All right, I suppose I can limit myself to one husband if you limit yourself to one wife."

"Well, now, I don't know, Lily. I mean, don't you think that's asking a bit much? You're taking all the fun out of—ow!!"

"Serves you right, insufferable prat."

"Ow! That hurt, woman!"

"That was the idea."

"Fine then, if you want to work that way..."

"Ahh! Stop!!! No!!!! Hahahaha—Mmnn..."

And all attempts at conversation were ended for the night.

The next morning, Professors Potter and Evans showed up rather late for the noontime meal, eliciting stares and a torrent of whispers as they entered the Great Hall hand-in-hand, covered from head to toe in winter clothing.

"Feeling a bit chilly?" asked Sprout confusedly, as the weather that day was preternaturally warm. Dumbledore chuckled as the two professors shrugged and blushed, taking their seats at the table. They spent the rest of the meal looking at each other adoringly and feeding one another bits off their plates (they didn't even notice Snape glaring at them bitterly). It was all rather cute—or sickening, depending on your view on these kinds of matters.

"What in Merlin's name is going on between those two?" whispered a seventh-year Ravenclaw to his neighbour, who was staring at the couple with a shell-shocked expression on her face. "Didn't they hate each other??"

"_I_ think it's adorable," sighed a young Hufflepuff girl with roly-poly curls. "They finally set aside their differences and fell in love, just like they do in those stories in _Witch Weekly_."

"Oh, my—" half-shrieked a girl from the Gryffindor table, before the boy next to her yanked her down in her seat and clamped a hand over her mouth. She turned to him with wide eyes as he released her. "Did you see? Did you see? They're both wearing wedding bands!"

"WHAT??" This time just about half the table turned in the direction of the lunching faculty, craning their necks to catch a glimpse of the professors' hands. Luckily, Lily and James were too absorbed in each other to notice the commotion they were causing. The other tables—including the Slytherins'—were by now also working hard to get a good look.

"They are!" a small boy whispered in awe. "But why are they feeding each other and looking all dreamy into each other's eyes if they're both already married?"

"You dolt." An older girl smacked him across the head. The boy yelped and ducked down. "There's only one thing it could mean."

Professor Potter's fan club members looked extremely put out, while several boys were pushing food around on their plates, completely crestfallen.

"They're married _to each other_," she finished, sitting down and jabbing at her salad half-heartedly.

The news buzzed all around school for the next few days as more and more students witnessed Professors Potter and Evans walking together down the halls, sitting together at meals, and strolling on the grounds between classes. It startled people when Professor Potter was seen waiting outside Professor Evans's classroom, at the end of the day, leaning casually against the wall; or when Professor Evans had flowers and gifts delivered to her during class (she blushed hotly). Professor Evans took to sitting in Professor Potter's class during her free period, periodically raising her hand and asking deviously complicated questions with a smirk. 

A couple students reported having seen the two of them in the midst of certain scandalous activities in a deserted corridor, but most attributed this to whimsical hearsay. More credible were the rumours that the two had been seen kissing in the empty Transfiguration classroom after classes were over, but again, there was no solid proof.

While many admirers of the two professors were wary to believe the truth (some remained in denial for quite some time), certain of their number, as well as a vast majority of the rest of Hogwarts's student population, were wont to admit that the two of them _did_ make a good-looking couple. Even the girls that had belonged to James's fan club had to grudgingly allow that Professor Evans was very pretty and clever indeed; and while the boys did not give the same vote of confidence to Professor Potter's looks, it was a general consensus that his Quidditch prowess was admirable, to say the least. "He could have played for the _Arrows_," was heard from an awed first-year at one point. Gryffindor's team provided stalwart support in this respect, and wouldn't hear of anyone questioning the professor's skill. This generally did away with doubt, as the Gryffindor team had gone undefeated for years.

Lily and James approached Dumbledore together on the matter of Trelawney's prediction. The two of them were more inclined to believe it was another dramatization of Trelawney's invention than a true reading of the future; however, the strange look on the Divination professor's face as she had spoken that night cast a shadow of doubt on their assumptions. Dumbledore listened to their recounting of the event attentively, a thoughtful and wary look on his face.

"...And so, Albus, we were wondering whether Trelawney could have made a real prediction, for once in her career?" James finished, smiling lopsidedly. Lily rolled her eyes slightly.

Dumbledore chuckled at the look on Lily's face, and remained silent for a lengthy moment, his eyes concentrating on the faces of the witch and wizard before him.

"Professor Trelawney's skills as a Seer are, I admit, slightly—er—questionable..." he began. Both professors had to visibly restrain themselves from snorting, and looked slightly sheepish under Dumbledore's reproving glance.

"However," he continued, "there may be a good chance that this is her first true prediction." He looked over the rim of his moon-shaped spectacles at them and again stated the obvious quite cryptically. "As you well know, there are very dark times ahead. _Very_ dark times."

The older wizard stood slowly, turning toward the window where Fawkes perched in faded red and gold glory. After another silence, he spoke again. "I've received word from Minerva that their work is almost done, for the time being. She says that they may be back at Hogwarts by the end of this year."

He turned back towards James and Lily, who had yet to come up with a reply. "If Professors McGonagall and Flitwick return at the end of the year, they will undoubtedly wish to resume their duties as Transfiguration and Charms professors after the winter vacation. At that time, I will, unfortunately, have to ask the two of you to return to your work at the Ministry."

The two of them, still at a loss for words, merely nodded.

"It might not be a bad idea," Dumbledore added, with a slight hesitation, "if the two of you considered going into hiding."

"What?!" Both of them cried out, then turned to each other with a half-smile, though their faces quickly sobered.

"You remember, James, why Voldemort was after your family," Dumbledore said gently. It was all he needed to say. 

The couple's heads drooped immediately. They had hoped to live their life in peace, without having to take too many extra precautions, since the peaceful Voldemort-less interlude. Now that it was over, they realized, and the Order had been called back together, Voldemort was rising into high power again. They would have to be careful—extremely careful. And if what Dumbledore had said previously proved correct—if there was really a spy somewhere nearby—then they wouldn't even be able to continue their casual living (if such it could be called). They might have to work from home if they continued, rather than risk apparating or flooing—transportation could be tampered with, and trying muggle methods would only endanger ignorant muggles.

"We'll see," Dumbledore finished, walking towards the door. "There's still some time yet before they return, and any number of things could happen between now and then. I ask only that the two of you try to prepare yourselves. And—ah, yes—" He turned to James. "James, it might interest you to know that Crouch has been pushing for Aurors to be allowed to use the Unforgivable Curses."

"_What??_" The couple cried simultaneously (again!), in shocked tones.

The headmaster nodded harshly. "I can't say I approve, but I don't have much of a say in these matters anymore, not since the attacks have become so frequent and the Ministry's fear has gotten somewhat beyond all reason. The move hasn't been passed yet, but Crouch seems intent on its going through. I thought you might want to be prepared."

The Potters assented and exited the room in stunned silence.

Notes:

Yaaaagh. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh. I don't like dealing with this Phoenix-y stuff!

But I DO love you reviewers. Here are your messages:

****

tatiana258 – I'm sorry you haven't been able to get online/use your computer. How well I understand your pain (unfortunately). I hope it's nothing more serious than a delay...it would suck if your computer crashed due to a virus and you lost all your files including a 100-page thesis paper in the making...not that that's happened to me....just saying ;)

KeeperOfTheMoon – Thanks for reviewing! Looking forward to seeing more comments from you :) ****

kellie – Thanks for the notes! I'm glad you're enjoying the fluffiness. Hopefully you weren't late for work =/

****

met19 – Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it!

****

char – I'm glad you liked the Snape scene...I wasn't really sure whether anybody would (I was ambiguous about it, myself, unfortunately). Good to know somebody's appreciating it ;) Thanks for reviewing!

****

Kirbee – Yes....the gossiping tongues a-wagging...to some good extent, I hope? ;) Trelawney—based a lot on that time she made the prediction to Harry. I'm glad I've never had to witness anyone possessed...I think I'd be terrified beyond reason.....as for the updates, I think I'm trying to update fairly regularly :) It's a lot easier when you've got the bulk of the chapters written already. (If I didn't have them already, I would probably still be at chapter 3...hehhee...)

****

rosezgarden – Thanks for all the positive comments!! :D We'll see a little more of the other Marauders as the chapters go on, never fear. Particularly Sirius. :) I didn't like Trelawney's prediction myself...I imagine it being extremely scary despite Trelawney's general ridiculous-ness. I don't want them to die, either. I admit I somewhat like some of the stories that have James and Lily miraculously living. I'm tempted to make mine like that...or I _would_ be tempted, if I were creative enough to fit it effectively into the existing plot/canon. But since I'm not, well then... :D Although I do have a couple of...er...quirky....(yeah,....quirky's one way to describe it) ideas as to new stories....yes, I'm rather tempted to write another one...we'll see how much procrastination time the remainder of this semester gives me...

****

everblue3 – You know, I hate to play favorites with reviewers but I really see what all those other fic authors are saying when they keep bringing you up in their A/N with lots of praise and adoration. You deserve something...nice. Orlando Bloom with a bow on top? Name your man. ;)

Anyway. I'd written this long response to your reviews/email and saved it onto a floppy _only_. This was a bad idea. With my luck with computers (and all things related)...for some reason my computer is no longer reading this floppy. Therefore I can either try to duplicate what I'd written earlier here (and we all know how disastrous that can be), or give up altogether. Um, I don't know what I would rather do. Guess I'll respond once more...

Soo...yes. **firebird** is the one who's still a lucky teen. (Sigh.) I wish I was still 15...I think that was my peak year for just about everything. Things've been progressively going downhill since then. (Sigh again.) As for housing, I've been in and out of apartments for the last two years ...I've been living by myself this semester, which is actually okay, as it's fun to be able to blare my music and dance around singing like an idiot without anyone giving me funny looks. My favorite part would have to be not having to wash anyone else's dishes. Yes. But I might move again after this semester with a friend, so we'll see...

10,000 words for Chapter 9? 10,000?!?!?!?! You do realize that's about 1/3 of my story thus far? I'm **very **impressed. You're insane!!! But in a really good, really appreciated way. ;D I think I can safely say that we readers love you. :) I wish you well in your writings and hope it may come out on or around Sunday...

The sword—well, just wave it about half-asleep the next time your roommate gets an early-morning phone call. I'm sure she'll get the message. :)

I'm cheered immensely by the fact that you didn't find the prank completely stupid. I was going for something different from the pink/glittery robes/hair/skin bit, so I'm glad I succeeded in that respect.

I'm scared to address the rest of your review-comments, because they made me quite flustered and embarrassed. :D I am grinning largely though. 

I am a HUGE fan of fluff and sap and whatnot, so ideally that's what I'd like to provide (in some places, anyway). I'm not too sure about my skills in drawing the distinction between nice fluff and complete overblown mushiness, though, so I reallyreallyreally appreciate it when you say that it isn't overdone. The wedding bands do come into play in this chapter, but I didn't want to write the scene of exchange for fear of overdoing it into something long-winded and disgustingly corny. (I find I _do_ have those tendencies in me, so I think I need to work on that. I'm always a bit tempted to write the mushiness, but when I do it just rears up and bites me in the ass later and I want to die of embarrassment.)

Hm...I think that's all I'm going to say for now. My original response was _much_ longer, so this is a bit depressing. I wanted to also comment on your teaser for Chapter 9 now, but I find that I'm feeling sick (I really have screwed my immune system over the past couple of months...stupid school), so I'm going to post this and go to bed. Hopefully I can get around to rewriting my response tomorrow...(I'll send along an email when I'm up and about.)

Hm...next time I have such a long response to a reviewer, I think I'll email it. Yes.


	11. Chapter 11: Reevaluation

****

Chapter 11: Reevaluation (Evidence of a Previously Inactive Conscience)

While the month of November passed with a marked improvement in the Lily-James department (they were actually eliciting gags from certain of the more unromantic students when they walked together through the halls now), events in the wizarding world kept the atmosphere extremely tense. 

Voldemort's attacks had increased; there were merciless killings of muggle-magic mixed families, which spread to pureblooded families. Squibs, despite the protection their families offered, didn't stand a chance; they were the first to go. There were stories printed every day in the _Prophet_ describing in strangely vague details every new attack that took place. The Dark Mark glowing in the night, hovering over the site of some new act of destruction and death, while still as widely feared, had begun to be something of a common sighting. Families retreated into their homes, doubling their cautionary defenses—to no avail. Time and time again, Aurors discovered that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had once again found a way to destroy or make void whatever protective measures wizards took. Muggles were practically defenseless.

Dumbledore brought the matter up at the next meeting of the Order. Everyone knew about the widespread attacks, happening in increasing number, as they were reported in the _Prophet_ and all other wizarding publications—but with less and less detail. Concrete information about the Dark Lord was becoming more and more obscure, at least in the public venues widely used; the Ministry seemed to be keeping much of the information to itself. There were rumours going around that wizarding settlements such as Hogsmeade were at great risk of being next on Voldemort's list, if such a thing could be imagined, causing many of the town's population to move away or to go into hiding.

"Distrust is mounting everywhere," Dumbledore told the company gravely. "From what I've heard, the Ministry has had a rough time of it trying to work with Muggle Parliament in handling the situation and concealing the fact that these grotesque events are the result of dark magic. The Muggles don't know what to make of these attacks—luckily for them, it seems that Voldemort is aiming for complete control of the wizarding world before he attempts to take on the non-magical."

"But Albus," Arabella Figg spoke up, and several heads swiveled in her direction. Her worried eyes were trained on the headmaster. "What are they telling the Muggles? How are they accounting for these 'mysterious' killings, if they're not telling them about Voldemort?"

"The incidents involving purely Muggle killings have not been many, and thus far, it seems that the Muggle authorities are explaining everything away by alluding to several new diseases; natural catastrophes; Muggle serial killers. Our department of Magical Law Enforcement has had to do more than its share of memory charms on people so there won't be any unnecessary questions asked."

"So Muggles aren't going to be able to defend themselves at all, are they?" asked Lily. Various emotions were playing across her face; anger not the least among them. "Is there some sort of Muggle Protection Force organized?" The bitterness in her voice was hardly contained; it was, after all, because there was no Muggle Protection provided that her entire family, besides Petunia, no longer existed. James took her hand silently, and some of the tension eased from her face.

"I'm afraid not, Lily," Sirius replied, as he had ample connections within the Ministry and seemed to have an assortment of ways to weasel information out of them that no one else could get hold of. James often told Lily that he had suspicions Sirius was charming information out of women; but no one knew for sure. At this point, Sirius's expression was somber. "They're having a hard enough time protecting magical families, who_ should_ be able to defend themselves, and as Voldemort does seem to be after wizarding world dominance, at this time, it's more important to protect those who are already under attack."

Lily was about to retort, but James stopped her.

"The Ministry's vastly understaffed!" exclaimed a man James recognized as working in Mysteries. He was thumping his fist adamantly on a table. "And half of them are overworked, underpaid, and afraid of their own shadows! Our Aurors can't be everywhere at once!"

"Damn right," Alastor Moody agreed, his magical eye swiveling in its socket in a most disturbing manner. He glowered at everyone. "I'm getting complaints from my boys' families about them not ever seeing the poor chaps, as they're on call and on duty most of the time!" He scowled. "And the calls we get! People are scared of the smallest sound, the slightest abnormality. When I say 'constant vigilance' I mean _vigilance_, not irrational panic!!" There was a slight wave of strained laughter at this; everyone knew about Moody's favourite saying. It had been lightly brushed off and bandied about at parties, until Voldemort made his presence felt and Moody's dire warnings had been proven with a vengeance.

The comparative flippancy of the conversation passed all too quickly, however, as the company returned to its talk of the current state of public affairs in the wizarding community. The discussion continued along this vein for quite some time, many of those who were employed by the Ministry seeming to need to vent their frustrations from work. It might have gone on for the entire night if Dumbledore hadn't brought everything to a sudden halt by broaching the subject of traitors in the group's midst.

"Voldemort knows about our meetings," Dumbledore explained, with seeming tranquility, though those standing nearest him could see the way his eyes burned as his gaze traveled from face to face. "How many of our company's identities have been revealed to him we have not been assured of yet; his movements have shown him to have anticipated certain defense measures taken against the particular types of dark magic his band of Death Eaters has been hitherto known to have most often used." The headmaster's look was stern as several pairs of eyes faltered before his steadfast gaze. "We can only assume one of our company has been passing on information to him—and that this has been going on for quite some time."

There were murmurs in the assembly now; members looked about suspiciously.

"It might even be necessary for some of you," Dumbledore's eyes locked with James's, "to go into hiding. In the near future…"

"Is Hogwarts in any danger?" Sirius's voice spoke up. His black eyes were flashing.

"At the moment, the ancient spells protecting Hogwarts appear to be intact," Dumbledore replied, as several turned toward him for reassurance. "However, as Voldemort seems to have been finding ways around most defensive mechanisms, complete safety cannot be assured. In short—it may only be a matter of time."

As several voices broke out at once, James and Lily exchanged a look. _If_ there was a member of the company that was betraying them, Snape wasn't the only Death Eater in the castle at the moment. And since Snape had never defied the group's action or taken any of his own to support Voldemort openly, it could only be assumed that he was acting as more of a background supporter than a perpetrator of violence. They had wondered, at the first meeting of the Order, why Snape hadn't joined their number as so many of the staff under Dumbledore had—excluding Trelawney, of course, who hardly ever left her tower. Dumbledore had said something about not asking Snape, as he was known to despise involving himself in such politically-oriented matters. They had easily accepted the excuse, as Snape had always seemed to them something of a morose, bitter introvert. They'd been relieved, actually, since that meant they wouldn't have to put up with Snape during the meetings. The headmaster's words from that night came back to them—"he may, very likely, simply be misguided," he'd said. Was he? But at the moment, the traitor in the Order seemed a much more important link to Voldemort to be ferreted out.

Meanwhile, in a dimly lit room, several hooded figures congregated near a fire. The intricately formed snakes of gold that looped along the walls glinted in the light; their eyes, dark rubies and emeralds, blinked in the torchlight, giving the snakes a lifelike semblance. 

"Luckily for some of you," a voice spat in conclusion, "McCormack was in no condition to report any of our secrets or names from our company to the Ministry. He was taken to St. Mungo's." The voice paused, the 's' in "Mungo's" hissing venomously. "I will tolerate no such indiscretion next time. You know the consequences of stupidity here."

The speaker turned away from the group and disappeared noiselessly. One by one, the inhabitants of the room exited. One of them appeared again in a dark alley of Hogsmeade a few seconds later.

Severus Snape pushed back his black hood and glanced up at the sky. Heavy storm clouds hovered above the town, threatening rain at any given moment. He pulled his hood back over his head, casting a brief water-repelling spell over himself, and began to walk briskly towards Hogwarts. Finding himself wishing he had brought a broom to his usual apparition point, he disregarded the thought with disgust—flying was undignified; only those idiots of Quidditch players did it. Snape had never had any particular talent in the area—and had never seen the need for such talent. What good would flying do one for the most part, when apparition was so much cleaner and faster?

As he trekked up the slopes near the walls bordering the grounds, Snape brooded to himself, his mood as dark as the sky above him. Tiresome meetings, tiresome tasks. The potions he brewed for their questionable uses. As he found himself doing more and more often, he considered again his motives for joining the ranks of Death Eaters that vied for the Dark Lord's favour.

He'd found the recent McCormack affair exceedingly distasteful. That particular combination of deadly curses—the Cruciatus Curse being used to excess, he firmly believed—was enough to drive anyone over the edge of sanity, never to return. How they had expected to glean any helpful information from the formerly intelligent organism writhing in mind-numbing pain on the floor was simply beyond him. A small dose of Veritaserum would have done the trick nicely—but before anyone could volunteer his services (Snape wasn't one much for volunteering), the man was long gone. 

It would have been too late anyway, Snape mused, a bitter smile curling the corner of his lips. By the time the Veritaserum would have been ready, they had been forced to flee without their victim, as someone had been so careless as to perform an incomplete sound-blocking charm. Ministry officials had arrived on the scene, and the company had dispersed as quickly as possible, leaving the near-dead to be found unconscious on the floor. Several of the slower, more unfortunate ones had disappeared to Azkaban that night.

Snape shuddered. Was that what he had to look forward to? Azkaban? Power-hungry though he was, he had always imagined himself as Minister of Magic, Headmaster of Hogwarts, or in some other such weighty administrative position. As a child he used to dream—if such an idyllic term could be used for the pastime—of the day he would attain the Order of Merlin, First Class. It was true—the Dark Lord's favour could bring more power to him than he had ever hungered for. He might one day be in a position to send nasty individuals like Black to Azkaban where they belonged, or to put a rein on that insufferable friend of his, Lupin. That he would someday be hailed as a greater wizard than Dumbledore himself. The idea had, in the beginning, greatly enticed him to proximity with Voldemort. That, and just the tiniest hint of fear.

But how far was he willing to go?

Where did his loyalties truly lie?

Serving as Voldemort's potions-brewer was one thing; but the day would doubtless come when the Dark Lord tired of his inactivity and demanded that he take action to prove his loyalty—and that this proof would only suffice if taken in the form of two words: Avada Ked—

But could he really carry it out? Was he capable of that flash of green light, the whispering of the spirit leaving its host, the slump of the body upon the ground? Better to be the Cruciatus—inflicting pain rather than taking the ability to feel that pain itself?

Snape smirked. The workings of his mind were really becoming as warped and clouded as rumour made them out to be when he began thinking of it that way. He looked up to see the castle doors ahead.

Lifting his hand to secure his wand in his robes, Snape caught sight of the blackened mark that stood out against the pale skin of his forearm, and grimaced. The brand of the Dark Lord's servant. The symbol of an ownership he despised. Subordinate, compatriot—he could understand these words, could stomach them with tolerable ease—but slave, worshiper, property?

To attain power—but to remain at the beck and call of the burn on his arm for the rest of his life, however long that would be? To be eternally groveling, striving for the coveted right- and left-hand places, which were by no means any safer from the master's wrath as any other place in the master's sight?

He had reached the main doors, and he pushed them open soundlessly. Pulling off his cloak, he strode quickly through the corridors, casting a quick cleaning charm on his feet as he went. Passing Dumbledore's stone gargoyle, he caught a glimpse of Potter and Evans appearing from behind it. He paused and watched, dark eyes glowing, as the two of them meandered, hand-in-hand, through the halls. He did not begin to walk again until they had turned the corner.

"Have you considered what I asked you, Severus?"

He whipped around so quickly his robes slapped against his body as they billowed about him. The headmaster had always been expert at showing up behind one undetected. His frown deepening, he nodded abruptly. Dumbledore was looking at him, an unreadable expression in his blue eyes.

A long pause later, the headmaster nodded, then began walking in the opposite direction down the corridor. "Good night, Severus."

"Good night, Professor." With a final scowl to himself, Snape left for the dungeons.

Notes:

This is something of a filler chapter...not much Lily-James action and a lot of Snapey thoughts. I kinda like this rambliness though. But yes, definite return of fluff next chapter so never fear. :D

Hello Reviewers. :)

****

ta-tiana258 – Thanks for reviewing! Hopefully your computer is doing alright?

****

kellie – Relatively little fluff this time...but yes, there's fluff in the next chapter. So just hang on till then... ;) 7am for work? Oh, that must be horrible...I had a summer job a couple years back that started at 6:00 every morning and yes, that was AWFUL!!! I hated watching the sun rise...

****

everblue3 – Um, I think I rambled enough in the email I sent you to cover this response...hopefully your midterm-studying is going smoothly! I'm tempted to go leave more comments in reviews for your fic but I'm afraid I would just seem like a scary internet stalker then so I won't. ;D

****

Quack Quack 88 – Yeah, James and Lily are pretty prudish, aren't they? But, well, it's a PG fic, and I'm not so great at writing cutesy kiss scenes which is why I've been refraining. :) I thought about having them move into one room but I figured it would be unecessary explaining one of them moving to the other's room (besides, they don't have too much stuff with them anyway—I don't think—so it wouldn't be too big of a deal if one of them did move)...plus, they're pretty used to these living arrangements—it's how they lived in Hogwarts times, and all that. Hmm...yes. Did that address your comments? Sorry, I'm not really sure what to say :D But thanks for reviewing, and I'll keep it in mind for the next chapter...(note to self: more Lily-James love-y scenes....)

****

Selene – Yes, I think I'm going to write all the way to their deaths. And then I might go on and write some more in another fic...hm...we'll see. :D It's rather depressing, I agree...I'm always so sad when reading about it in other people's fic, but I guess I don't have too big of a problem with writing it in my own. I wonder why that is....

****

Kirbee – heeheeheheheeeeeee....I personally liked that beginning of chapter 10 a lot myself....XD 

****

rosezgarden – LOL, having Trelawney's prediction make Voldemort into a magical King Herod? Whoa, there. I wouldn't have drawn that connection...but that's interesting....::rubs chin:: I wonder.........Ahem. Anyway. Yes, Lily is now wearing her wedding band. :D Um, I'm not sure what else to say to you besides a big HUG and thank-you for the lovely reviews all the time :) You always give such positive comments I'm not quite sure how to respond. ;D


	12. Chapter 12: Back with the Old, On with t...

**Chapter 12: Back with the Old, On with the New**

The weeks before the commencement of winter holidays were nothing short of chaotic. Besides the general paranoia directed toward You-Know-Who and all news concerning the Dark Order, the students at Hogwarts were consumed by die-hard studying for the midyear exams.

Professors Evans and Potter, being something close to a shamelessly lovestruck couple, were at first completely oblivious to the negligence they were displaying in their teaching. This might have continued for the rest of the year, had not Lily's famous work ethic—driving force of the Head Girl within—made an amazing comeback and, from its former downtrodden position, reared its rebellious head before rising to greater heights than before. 

One day she found herself at the table in her and James's shared lounge, drafting lesson plans—that is, she had her papers in front of her, and her quill poised above the schedule. James was sitting across the table, supposedly grading papers. Instead of filling her schedule with detailed plans, in her usual tiny script, however, Lily found herself instead doodling all over the margins of her page and languidly playing a game of footsie with James under the table. Lily had never condoned this sort of behaviour, even in her Hogwarts years, as she usually attributed all such acts to James's groupies; it was therefore very much of a shock to her when she found herself in possession of said behaviour—in very bad form. 

Her epiphany struck James just as forcefully—physically, as she inadvertently kicked out her foot, which connected with certain parts of James's body in a very powerful and convincing manner.

Henceforth she went back to work with a vengeance, refusing to allow James to distract her and pointing out to him—with certain effective physical reminders—when he reproached her, that his work was suffering as well. Soon both professors were back to teaching at full capacity. To promote professionalism, they stopped visiting each other while class was in session, and barely spoke during the day except at meals.

It was because of this newfound resolution of theirs—to concentrate on the task at hand, especially with the coming of winter holidays—that the final exams and essays the two of them dreamed up were among the worst Hogwarts had ever seen. The review sessions the professors held were crammed full of anxious students. As each of these sessions ended with various points covered on the exams being discussed, students were often seen exiting the classrooms with looks of extreme panic on their faces resembling that of livestock being led knowingly to slaughter. Tortured students were seen wracking their brains, wrenching at their hair, and ripping parchment into miniscule dust-sized bits in the library, surrounded by stacks of books on Transfiguration or Charms theory.

In the halls, Filch had his hands full trying to catch candy dishes that still scuttled along sideways like crabs (on several occasions, he ended up accidentally dashing them against the stone walls or steps, after which he had not only to clean up the scattered bits of glass or porcelain, but also strange, fishy-smelling debris). Or levitating quills that refused to come down from the ceiling (the quills—much to the destruction of Filch's mental equanimity, if he had ever been possessed of any—besides having been the target of various Wingardium Leviosa charms, seemed to also repel nets and other devices commonly used to catch small flying organisms.).

Ignoring the pained cries of their students, James and Lily drilled them hard and might have succeeded in surpassing McGonagall's long-held record for severity when it came to discipline within the classroom, had not the Deputy Headmistress and Professor Flitwick returned unexpectedly the very week before winter holidays.

The two older professors were present in the Great Hall for the evening meal on the Sunday preceding the week of final exams; both looked rather tired and incredibly shaken. They refused to discuss their findings until the next meeting of the Order, and insisted that Lily and James continue as planned until winter holidays began.

"No, James, we shan't take up our shifts until the new year, I think," McGonagall said wearily, in answer to James's question. "I daresay both of us will appreciate having winter holidays to recover from this trip."

Flitwick was falling asleep in his seat; his head bobbed, and several times, he nearly toppled over. As soon as the meal was over, both professors retreated to their respective quarters for some much-needed rest.

In light of the return of the professors, who without a doubt were burdened with weighty news, Professors Evans and Potter were slightly more lenient in the administering of exams and the subsequent grading of those and the final pre-holiday essays. Students thanked Merlin, and the few that could went home. An extraordinary number stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays; it could only be assumed that their families or guardians were in hiding, and that Hogwarts was the safest place they could possibly be.

As it turned out, Professors McGonagall and Flitwick did not have a chance to go into much detail about their travels at the next meeting of the Order; the first death of one of their number (or, in this case, two) put quite a damper on things, and no one seemed to want to talk about anything else. One of the most recent attacks had taken the lives of Aurors George Craven and Frederick Corser. A quiet, intensely brilliant man, Craven had been generally well-liked and about as unobtrusive as they came—or rather, as unobtrusive as it was possible for him to be, as an Auror. Corser had always been somewhat reclusive; to those who knew him, however, he was a gentleman of the old order, who had been against Crouch's suggested use of the Unforgivables, deeming it a question of honour and "sinking to the enemy's level." Neither left a family behind to mourn him, but those of the Order and in the Ministry felt the loss deeply. It was said that young Arthur Weasley, of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, who had greatly admired both men, had christened his small twin sons George and Fred in their memory.

So while McGonagall and Flitwick's news seemed to have been relegated to strict confidentiality between them and Dumbledore for the time being, the loss of yet more workers, especially Aurors, was a heavy blow to the already understaffed Ministry. Consequently, Moody demanded James back to work, and Lily's services were requested back at Defensive Charms. The two of them were given leave to finish up with the last week of that year, and to take another week off to move their belongings and settle back into their home before returning to work.

Partings, as always, were sorrowful, at least for the larger part; Hagrid wept profusely and made the couple promise to visit him regularly. Fang took to howling whenever he saw the two of them, blending his voice with the sound of Hagrid's sniffling. The gamekeeper presented Lily with the recipe for his special treacle tarts ("I've jus' (hiccup) perfected 'em, (sniffle) Lily"), which she accepted out of courtesy, inwardly swearing never to make the tarts unless intent on James purchasing false teeth prematurely. 

The students, especially those enamoured of James or Lily, were rather sad to see them go; those who Lily had befriended and offered counsel to during their brief sojourn were practically heartbroken. Lily and James had been popular in their own time at Hogwarts, so it was hardly surprising that they were popular as professors, as well. Lily's admirers followed her about relentlessly after she told them she would be leaving during the holidays; general gnashing of teeth and exhibitions of sackcloth and ashes ensued, etc., etc…

"We'll never forget you," sobbed the president of James's fan club on his last day of class. A much-diminished group of girls (many had dropped from the club when the Potters' marriage had been brought to light) were congregated in James's classroom after his last final exam; it had been a particularly grueling one, but no matter: in their eyes, Professor Potter could do no wrong. That is, except to marry someone else.

"Will you come back and visit?" another girl asked wistfully, dabbing ineffectually at her streaming eyes.

"Yes, please do!" several squealed, their eyes red from crying. One of their number was standing off to the side, wringing her soaked handkerchiefs out furiously. A small puddle was forming on the ground, which would necessarily be discovered and ranted over by Filch later that day. "You'll come visit us, of course you will!"

"Well, I—" James found himself at a loss for words. The onslaught of admirers often left him stressed and speechless; what _could_ he do with them?? "I don't think—"

Sensing a rejection of some sort coming, the president, tears still flowing unchecked down her cheeks, clasped her hands beseechingly, making the greatest concession she could. "You can even bring—" she gulped and nearly choked, but continued valiantly nonetheless, "—Professor Evans, if you _must_."

Several of the other girls nodded sorrowfully. James had to work to keep a straight face.

"Why, thank you, Miss Abbott," a voice replied coolly. The girls swiveled their heads around to find Professor Evans leaning casually against the doorframe. James found himself grinning at her rather stupidly. She had a wry smile on her face as she strolled slowly into the room. "Am I interrupting something?"

Several of the girls shot her venomous glares, while most of the others merely backed away. There was a small splash as the girl who had been wringing out her handkerchiefs dropped the entire wad into the puddle. The famed Miss Abbott mumbled some excuses and the entire group moved as one (much like a herd of elephants) out the door.

"I suppose not," Lily smirked, perching on the edge of James's desk. "Have fun with your fan club, Professor?"

"Don't start," growled James, snapping to attention. "What about _yours_? Don't try to convince me you haven't got admirers. I saw the way those seventh years looked when you announced you were leaving. I wonder who's been followed about besottedly for the past week…"

"Why, James," Lily said, in mock surprise. "Were you _spying_ on me?" She shook her head and tutted. "I would never have expected such unbecoming behaviour from the Transfiguration professor, James, and quite frankly, I'm disappoin—"

"Spying!? I saw you lurking outside my classroom that one time during your free period, and I'll wager it wasn't the first time—"

Lily laughed sheepishly. "Well,….you know, it's my other job! It wouldn't be right if the jealous wife didn't act the part." She grinned at him adorably, and James could almost physically feel his heart melting. "It's one of my more endearing qualities."

"I suppose," James said, gathering up all his belongings and stuffing them haphazardly into his bag. He reached for the last bit of parchment, which Lily was conveniently sitting on. "Excuse me, Evans. I'm afraid I must deprive you of your seat, as it's one of my students' final essays."

"Oh, is it?" Lily looked unconcernedly at the parchment in question, then looked back at James with a delightfully arched eyebrow. "Make me."

James's eyebrows had shot up, and the corner of his mouth curved upwards, slowly. "You don't know what you're up against, Evans. Better run while you can."

Lily sat still and threw him a challenging look, then yelped and took off running as she saw him advance toward her. She was waving the parchment from her hand as she ran, and James could do nothing but take off after her. The two of them sped through the halls, laughing and shouting at each other and barely avoiding hazardous collisions with both students and teachers. Snape scowled ferociously as James knocked him on the shoulder in passing, and several students shrieked and flattened themselves against passage walls. Even Peeves stayed well out of the way, though he did make rude noises as they ran past.

And so the last time the students saw their Professors Evans and Potter, they were again causing a commotion in the halls—but a much happier one.

The transition between Hogwarts and Ministry work was relatively smooth; James and Lily were settled back with all their belongings within a couple of days and spent the remaining time they had before resuming 'regular' work pottering about the house (no pun intended, really) in perfect matrimonial bliss. Well, perhaps not "perfect," exactly, as they did occasionally still have their hexing matches, and James's hair was again banished neatly multiple times.

To allude to the rather neglected best friends of James Potter, Peter Pettigrew had been kept busy all this time working as an assistant bookkeeper at Flourish & Blott's and spending time tending to his ailing mother, who had always doted on him. Sirius Black had been working at various jobs—he just couldn't decide on one and settle down, he declared—while spending much of his spare time with motorbike Adhara frequenting pubs. Remus had been shunted from job to job, as when applying for each he was forced to disclose the secret of his lycanthropy to his employers, which cost him many an opportunity. He had taken to traveling to exotic places, where werewolves weren't as feared, though he did miss home. News of developments in controlling werewolves led him to more remote areas of the world, from which places he sent interesting letters and packages of exotic sweets.

The group had a few reunions while the Potters were still on vacation; they usually hung around the Potters' house or the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. There Madam Rosmerta flirted shamelessly with Sirius, though she was many years their senior; gave Remus free drinks and sympathetic smiles; and quite doted on Peter. She always winked at James, but was chummy with Lily; the two women would sometimes swap stories about annoying men over butterbeer.

Things between James and Lily were better than they'd been in ages; though they had their occasional spat, more often than not visitors to the couple found them indulged in some sort of couple-like cooperative activity. Gardening, where James ended up carting Lily about in an old wheelbarrow, shrieking in laughter; cooking, where James managed to do nothing but get in the way (the results of which were meals that only James could stomach—their friends did their best to avoid staying to dinner on those days); or merely quietly reading or writing, usually in the sunny sitting-room where they would sprawl comfortably on the sofa, one's head in the other's lap.

Much as the couple had enjoyed teaching at Hogwarts, both of them found that returning to work at the Ministry was well worth coming back to. Things were extraordinarily busy, what with the understaffing. Lily's hours were now as uncertain as James's, and the times that they could be together for meals became rather infrequent as compared to before. They made it a point to meet at midnight, which usually wasn't a problem unless James was called out on a raid, to relay accounts of their days and have a small snack.

It was on one of these days, when they hadn't seen each other for fully 24 hours and were finally meeting at midnight, exhausted, that James noticed the change in Lily's appearance.

"You haven't been sleeping, have you?" James asked, after gaping for quite some time. He turned the lights off in the kitchen with a flick of his wand as the two of them headed off to bed.

"Not really; is it that obvious?" Lily asked, barely stifling a yawn.

"Well, no, but you do look tired today," he replied, caressing her cheek. "Don't overwork yourself, all right?"

"I won't," she said, smiling slightly. "It's not as though we need the money—I would quit if I didn't enjoy it. We could live modestly to a ripe old age off that inheritance of yours."

James laughed. "All right. I know. Watch for the wizard's flu—I've heard it's coming round."

"You make it sound like Santa Claus," Lily giggled sleepily. At James's mystified expression, she just laughed more before crawling beneath the covers. "Muggle thing."

Notes:

This is a quick update because...because...I dunno? I felt like it? Aaaactually, what I've realized is that my chapters are all rather on the short side as compared to, well, just about everybody else's on my favorite list; so I feel somewhat justified posting chapters in such quick succession. :D

**everblue3** – You and your 10K chapters.  ;)  We all love you for it.  

Hmm…hopefully there are more amusing fluffy moments in this chapter than the last?  I completely agree with you about Snape; I still see him as something of a git, despite the loving attention Oy! Angelina showers him with—while I love her characterization of him to pieces, the adult Potions master of the books seems (to me at least) to be quite a notch up on the bitterness/unwilling-to-listen-to-reason scale than hers is currently.  So yes, while he does have a brain and, as you say, personal hygiene, he is still a git. :)  So now that we've established that, let's move on…

Um.  I forgot what I was going to say.  Durrr….

**A.bird Liz** – Thanks for reviewing!  Update faster??? But then you wouldn't have time to digest or review! ;D  I like the feedback…

**Kirbee** – Not to worry…I just checked out my Chapter 13 and fluffiness abounds.  (Well, I consider it fluffiness, anyway.)  In fact, I was considering combining this chapter and #13 simply because nothing much really happens in either, but I was too lazy to try and sew up the seams.  (Yeah…the laziness will be my downfall someday…)  Hopefully this one has enough bits of fluff to keep you reading, though :)

**Quack Quack 88** – Thanks for the review!  Actually, you're right…I'm glad you pointed it out.  I just reread this chapter and realized there's no kissing in it at all!  So now I'm just mystified at how I thought I was attaining fluffiness without kissing…hm…

**rosezgarden** – I see my attempts at vagueness have not eluded you.  Sigh.  ;D  What did Snape do to gain Dumbledore's trust?  I'm not too sure, either, actually.  Hm…well, I'm going to make the assertion that Dumbledore's a good judge of character, and Snape's actions in general have shown him a great deal over the years.


	13. Chapter 13: ChocolateCovered Grapefruit

**Chapter 13: Chocolate-Covered Grapefruit (And Other Rejects off the Food Network)**

Lily sincerely hoped that it wasn't the wizard's flu.

James's observations about her tired appearance had proven more astute than his usual perceptions about her; she _was_ feeling tired and generally out of sorts lately. The ten-hour workdays weren't helping, she admitted, but it was work she enjoyed, and the time often passed much more quickly than she'd expected. Usually, before she knew it, it was dark outside and time to head home to meet with James.

The past couple of weeks, though—actually, starting at the very end of the year—had been physically trying. The number of new safety precautions taken every day against the Dark Order was overwhelming. Merely going through the security checkpoints every morning was enough to make her feel exhausted and rather nauseous by the time she reached her office, and she was starting to lose her appetite at meals.

It got to the point where even James would notice.

"Why aren't you eating?" he asked abruptly, when she'd spent fifteen minutes pushing her potatoes around her plate. It was another late-night snacking session, and the two of them were sitting in the kitchen eating a candlelit meal. "Aren't you hungry? I thought you said you hadn't eaten since lunch."

"I haven't," agreed Lily wearily, continuing to play with her food. She speared a bit of potato and held it up to the light, staring at it in wonder. "Do you know, this thing doesn't look appetizing _at all_."

James paused, a forkful frozen on its way to his mouth. Slowly, he put his fork down.

"What do you feel like eating?" he asked slowly, looking at her seriously. "I'll make it."

Lily laughed half-heartedly. "James, I know your culinary skills a little too well. I love you, but please don't destroy my kitchen trying to cook." She set her potato back down with a faint _clunk_. Resting her chin thoughtfully in her hand, she frowned. "Maybe I'll eat some fruit…grapefruit sounds good right now. Mmmm….grapefruit….with chocolate. Chocolate-covered grapefruit sounds good right about now…yes…"

James quirked an eyebrow at her. "Since when have you liked grapefruit, Lily?"

"Since now," she replied, already rummaging through the refrigerator. "James, where do we keep the grapefruit? And could you melt me some chocolate in a pot?"

He shrugged and headed to the cabinets, pulling out a slab of Honeydukes. "I think they're in the bottom drawer, behind the tangerines."

Lily, frustrated, picked up her wand and summoned the grapefruit from the depths of the refrigerator. She emerged victoriously, clutching several grapefruit to her chest. She trotted gleefully over to the sink, where she supervised their washing with her wand. Still flicking and swishing, she directed a knife to begin slicing the fruit, peeling them, and cutting the meat into small chunks. 

James had by now melted the chocolate in a pot on the stove. He watched curiously as Lily dug up the fondue forks and set about dipping pieces of grapefruit into the simmering chocolate. 

She grinned and winked at him as she took a large bite; chocolate dribbled down her chin. He watched as she chewed thoughtfully, then gave him a big smile. James grinned back at her and reached out to wipe off the chocolate on her face, licking his fingers carefully afterward.

Lily finished about two grapefruit before she declared loudly, "I'm done!" Setting down her fork and turning off the stove, she sat down at the table, patting her belly. She sat still for a few seconds, then picked up her fork and began on the potatoes again. While James looked on questioningly, she merely said, "They look good now."

James wondered whether Lily didn't really have some sort of wizard's flu, and felt her forehead. "I think you're a little warm, Lily," he said, brow creasing. "Maybe you ought to go to bed. You've got a long day tomorrow, too, and you've got to be up early."

Lily looked on the verge of arguing with him, but checked herself and seemed to think better of it. She sat still, contemplating her plate for a few moments. "All right," she said reluctantly, standing up. She looked at her husband consideringly. "Will you come with me?"

James smiled at her childishness. "Yes, let me just finish and put these things away." She nodded her assent, and left the room.

The next morning, James was awakened by the sound of Lily being horribly sick in the bathroom. Groggily reaching for his glasses, he tumbled out of bed and went to offer his services in holding her hair out of her face and rubbing her back.

"I _knew_ I shouldn't have eaten all that grapefruit," Lily mumbled between heaves. "But it just looked so good somehow…"

James almost laughed, but sobered as Lily continued regurgitating her dinner.

When she'd finally finished, he handed her a toothbrush. Then he waited for her to finish up, so he could help her back to bed. Tucking the blankets underneath her chin, James looked at her pale face concernedly. Lily noticed the look he was giving her, and gave him a shaky smile.

"Don't worry, James." Her face looked a bit peaked. "I think…I'll take the day off work today. Do you think you could owl Ashby for me?" He nodded, and she smiled, closing her eyes. "I'll feel better after a lie-down. Really."

James was still uncertain, but he knew better than to argue with his wife over the state of her own physical well-being. So instead, he tucked the blankets more securely about her and began to get dressed for work. Before he left, he put a tray on the bedside table with some toast and weak tea on it for her. He smiled, relieved, when he realized that she was already in a deep sleep, a small smile on her face.

Work was uneventful; the day was comparatively peaceful, and James spent the vast majority of it at his table filling out a perpetually growing stack of paperwork. So intent was he at his work that it was mid-afternoon before he even set down his quill to take off his glasses and rub at his eyes. The fireplace in the office crackled merrily with wizard fire. Suddenly there was a small popping sound and Lily's head appeared in the flames. James would have been scared out of his wits if Lily hadn't taken to calling him every so often through the fireplace these days to let him know when she'd be going home.

"How's your day off?" James asked, smiling. Lily's face looked much better—there was a rosy tint in her cheeks that had been noticeably absent that morning, and her eyes were sparkling. 

She laughed. "Just fine, James. Enjoying your paperwork, I see," she said, eyeing the piles of parchment spread all over his desk and the blots of ink scattered about. She sobered a little, though there was still a small twinkle in her eye. "D'you think you could come home a little early tonight? Let's have dinner at a _normal_ time tonight…what do you think?" She grimaced playfully. "I don't think this midnight snacking thing is agreeing with me."

"All right," agreed James easily. He didn't really have anything important to do that day, anyway…Moody would forgive him for leaving off paperwork for another day. There seemed to be a lull at the office. "What time then?"

"Hmm…can you be back by six?"

"See you at six then."

With a grin and a wink, and another small popping noise, Lily's head vanished from sight. James continued to smile to himself after she was gone, picking up his quill to continue with his work.

James showed up at his apparition point with plenty of time to spare and took the walk home at a rapid pace, whistling softly. He savored the twilight hour, the sun having already set, and took note of people's lights blinking through the semi-darkness. One of those lights, he delighted in thinking, was his. One, out of the myriad all around him, was burning just for _him_, with a warm fireplace and a beautiful wife waiting. The air wasn't too chilly, for winter, and though the ground was slippery with a bit of ice, he thoroughly enjoyed the walk.

Entering the house with as little noise as possible, after going through the basic procedures (getting round the safety curses and charms), James slipped quietly into the kitchen, from which area he heard Lily's soft humming.

Lily was in the process of setting the table. Candles were lit all around the room, and the silverware glistened in the flickering light. Fiery red poppies were again the centrepiece of the table, and the scene overall reminded James of that night last year when he'd come home late for dinner and Dumbledore had shown up in the fireplace, requesting that he and Lily teach at Hogwarts for a time…

Even the green robes Lily wore, James realized, were the ones she'd been wearing that night. They looked as lovely on her as they ever had, he admitted to himself, enjoying the sight of her adjusting the napkins on the table. Her hair wasn't up today, as it normally was; instead it hung down her back in a dark shining mass. He took the moment to appreciate the unruly lock that fell over her forehead just _so_, the way her slender fingers wrapped themselves around the stem of a wine-glass, the flash of her eyes as they disappeared behind her lids and thick lashes as she blinked. He caught his breath and almost sighed out loud. 

Lily was just putting the final touches on the table when her sixth sense told her suddenly that she was no longer alone in the room. She almost panicked, thinking that someone had somehow gotten through the protective spells that she and James had patiently set up about the house a matter of weeks before. She relaxed when arms slid gently around her, enclosing her in warmth.

"You're lovely," a voice whispered in her ear. She smiled, closing her eyes for a second before swiveling around and locking her own arms about James's neck. She ruffled his already unruly hair and kissed him softly. It didn't take much coercion on either side to deepen the kiss. It was a while before they pulled back, slightly out of breath and smiling.

It was several minutes later, when they'd finally settled at the table to eat, that Lily mentioned what she'd done that day. "I woke up at noon," she said, a little sheepishly. "Then I dropped in at St. Mungo's for a checkup before going grocery shopping." James made an involuntary movement, a worried look on his face. "No, nothing's wrong…just a little cold," Lily said, her smile widening. It seemed for a moment that she had a secret she was considering sharing. "They gave me some pepper-up potion and I felt better right away."

James relaxed in his seat. Lily began ladling out the contents of the dishes, and they began to eat.

"How was work today?" Lily asked, the secret smile now gone, a wry one in its place. "Did Moody curse and spit when you asked if you could leave early? Did he threaten you with the Unforgivables?"

James laughed. "No, actually, today was rather slow. He didn't mind me leaving a little early, since all I had to do the whole day was all the paperwork everybody else has been putting off since the beginning of time."

This launched them into a discussion of various other Ministry workers, and some silly gossip that was going around about various people. Despite the dark times, there were always things happening to lighten the mood.

"Did you hear about the Longbottoms? Frank was in the office roaring drunk today," James said, sniggering.

"Oh? What happened? How could he? Hasn't he got a pregnant wife at home?"

"They've had a boy! Frank spent all night pacing the hospital corridors and getting tight. His wife gave birth this morning. They've named him—get this—_Neville_."

Lily giggled, clapping her hands. After the laughter had died down, her eyes twinkled as she leaned forward. "So what do you think we should name _our_ baby? If we had one, that is," she added quickly.

James looked contemplative as he chewed his steak. "I don't know…for a boy…well, can't you just imagine the boys clamoring for us to name him after them?"

Lily burst out laughing. "I don't want to name our child Sirius! One Sirius is enough for the world!" She thought for a few seconds. "And, much as I admire Dumbledore, I can't say I'm overly fond of the name 'Albus,' are you?"

James shook his head. "Well, there's always your father's name…or we could follow his traditional way of naming children…"

"No, that's quite all right," Lily smiled wryly. "I loved Daddy, but I really don't want to name my son after a flowering plant."

James guffawed.

"What about _your_ father's name?" Lily asked. She wiped her lips with the napkin. "From what I can remember, he was named for your grandfather, wasn't he? The man with the lovely green eyes, just a little like mine?"

"Yes, you mean 'Harold?' Don't you think that's a bit…stuffy?"

"Well, perhaps you're right. Something more informal?"

"What about…Harry?"

Lily's eyes brightened. "Harry James," she said, wonderingly. "Harry James Potter…I like it. I like it very much."

"What if it's a girl, though?" James asked, chewing pensively. "A girl with curly red hair…and green eyes…like her mum's…"

"No," said Lily dismissively. "I really don't think it would be a girl. I think it would be a boy…with black hair that's always untidy." She sniffed. "Too many redheads in one family never boded well for anyone's peace of mind, anyway. Too many redheaded tempers." She grinned mischievously as James snorted into his vegetables.  "But I'd like a girl the second time around. What do you think?"

"Why not? What would we name the girl, though?"

"Rose? Daisy? Holly? Marigold? I don't know. They all sound funny with 'Potter' attached to them…"

"Maybe not a flower name, then."

They both sat in comfortable silence for a time, finishing their dinner.  Soon enough, dessert was over, the evening passed, and the couple headed to bed.

In the dark, nestled close together under the covers, Lily's voice broke the quiet of the night.

"James?"

"Yes?"

Lily cuddled closer, and James smoothed her hair, pushing it away from her face.

"Today…at St. Mungo's…"

James turned to try to see Lily's face in the dark. All he could see was the top of her head, as she had her face buried in his chest. He moved his hand soothingly around her back and tried not to sound too anxious as he replied. "Yes? What happened?"

"Well…they didn't think I had a flu, and the cold wouldn't have made me feel nauseous all these days…"

James sat up. "You've been feeling nauseous for days? Lily, why didn't you say something?? What if—" Lily's fingers found their way to James's mouth, and a gentle pressure there made him stop.

"So the doctor did some tests on me…" Lily began, a tinge of nervousness in her voice. The rest of her speech came out in a rushed blurt. "…And I'm pregnant. Said the exact date of conception was Halloween, and the baby should be due in late July or early August. Said it's a boy."

Absolute silence invaded the room. Lily looked up finally, trying to catch sight of James's expression.

He seemed to be frozen in shock at first; then he suddenly let out a whoop that nearly deafened her. He hugged her so tightly she could barely breathe, then released her quickly and scooted down to press his face to her abdomen.

"You're glad, then?" Lily asked teasingly.

"Don't ask daft questions," a muffled voice replied from its place at her stomach.

Returning to his original position, James took Lily back into his arms. She smiled, tucking her head under his chin in the comfortable niche of his shoulder with a contented, albeit tired, sigh.

"Goodnight, James."

"Goodnight, Lily." There was the briefest pause; then in the sweetest, most gentle way Lily had ever imagined, "Goodnight, Harry."

Notes:

Short chapter.  Nothing much happening.  Been getting back into the rut of school this week, and it's been hectic and slightly hellish.  Sorry about the gap in updates…may be a little while before the rest of my chapters come through, as well. :(  Sigh…

**kellie** – Hopefully you got to read Chpt.12 (or 13, as ff.net stubbornly continues to call it) sometime after you reviewed.  I've always thought that nursing is a very consuming job…in that it seems to me nurses do so much more than the doctors in terms of administering to the patients and what-have-you.  Erm.  Yes. :)

**everblue3** – Yes yes, but I'm coming to the end of the chapters I'd written beforehand, so updates are slowing…that, and school, of course.  Soon I'll have to throw out a spontaneous chapter…we'll see how that comes about.  James not knowing about Santa Claus _is_ pathetic, I agree.  He should've paid more attention to Muggle holidays.  Then again I'm sure they have a wizarding equivalent and I just somewhat ignored it.  Oh well. :D  I love your suggestions!  As for a response—in the future I'm sure the girls at Hogwarts will crush on the guys in their own age group; the students at Hogwarts will always procrastinate no matter what (it's unavoidable!); Peter must needs be threatened into making trips down Knockturn Alley, and his absences from his job at F&B will quite probably get him sacked; Remus will most definitely take lots of pictures on his travels, if he can afford to (as wizarding camera & film are probably not the cheapest things in the world, and Remus is still unemployed); and Sirius, the charismatic loon, has lots of friends, not just Adhara—but the bike stays very close to his heart. ;)

**Princess pixie ice** – Oh, no…don't let the fluffiness of fanfiction ruin your dates!  Then again, if there wasn't at least a thrill or two with the guy at the movies, maybe it was all for the best. :)  Um, I don't really know what I'm saying either.  But thanks for the compliment! :D  I remember track practice…long cold hours of running in the rain, oh yes I remember.  Good luck with that!  I was on spring break last week, but I'm back at school now. (Unhappy sigh.)  Ohhhh welll.  I'm glad you're reading this, and thanks so much for reviewing!

**J.Hicks** – Hello :)  As you saw, the answer to your question is here in this chapter.  Harry's coming!!! ;D  Haha.  Anyway, thanks for the review!  Hope you keep reading.

**rosezgarden** – It's okay…that really wasn't a stupid question!  I wonder myself actually…what _did_ Snape do to gain Dumbledore's trust?  Any takers?  Because I really don't know…I just figure Dumbledore usually knows who to trust, etc.  Dunno.  But yeah…my chapters _are_ very short.  I suppose it's a testimony to my ever-shortening attention span…can't keep myself riveted to one thing for long enough to write a good meaty chapter.  Hrm.  I should work on this…I'd like to spin out a huge chapter someday!  Anyway, thanks so much for your review—so grin-inducing, as always :)

**Kirbee** – I'm working on the fluff…….;D

Did anyone else review, who I haven't said a thank-you or sent other comments towards?  Because for some reason ff.net won't let me access the reviews page, and those email notice things are getting confusing.  Erm…a big thank-you and sorry to those I missed??  I'll try and get to you next chapter…in the meantime, review again! :D


	14. Chapter 14: Mucky Weather

**Chapter 14: Mucky Weather**

The onset of a particularly muggy summer was upon them. The weather was just short of stifling; it felt like a huge cloak of steaming humidity had draped itself over everyone and everything, and things were generally sluggish and slightly unsettling.  Hogwarts lay lonely and magnificent on its vast tract of land, all of the students having gone home for the summer.  Hogsmeade was more quiet than usual; most of what activity there was centered at The Three Broomsticks, and even that was lagging due to the heat wave.

Strangely enough, Voldemort's attacks had slowed with the mucky weather and in their place an almost eerie calm had fallen. Subsequently, work at the Ministry had slowed down, allowing Lily to work mostly from home as her pregnancy reached its later stages and she found moving about tiring to the extreme. 

Apparition in her condition had become too dangerous to attempt, so she had taken to traveling about by floo powder. Lily had always been a dunce at flooing—half the time, she ended up landing on her backside, and a couple times during Hogwarts years James had had to retrieve her from neighbouring households' grates during vacations—so she tried to avoid doing it at all costs. When she had no other alternative, she kept a small sack of extra powder with her at all times, just in case she ended up somewhere disreputable or completely obscure.

She much preferred flying, and she had a cleverly streamlined, beautifully refurbished Silver Arrow that had been rapidly falling into disuse of late, which she'd gotten with her first paycheck after graduation.   She hadn't been using it since she'd found out she was pregnant; James was wary of the idea of her suspended high above the ground at risk of falling. It was only after Sirius had intervened and cast several 'foolproof' cushioning and balancing spells on the broom that James trusted her over short distances on the broom at all. Sirius had had to remind him repeatedly that he knew what he was doing—Adhara, and the fact that he'd never fallen from her while flying at breakneck speeds, attested to the fact. That, and Sirius's constant reminders that he _could_ have been Head Boy at school if he'd actually _wanted. _It wasn't too far from the truth, as Sirius's magical talent and marks had been about the same as James's at Hogwarts, but his propensity toward mischief and incompetence at gauging boundaries of any sort had discouraged the professors from putting him in anything resembling an authoritative position.

The morning sickness had worn off as the pregnancy progressed; Sirius, Remus, and Peter were amused to no end by the sympathy pains James had been going through, once they'd gotten accustomed to the fact that Lily was pregnant. ("What, already?  Ohhh, our little Prongs all grown up and about to be a Daddy!  C'mere, you!! [insert yells and scuffling of feet]")  It had become an almost common occurrence to find both Lily and James suffering together in the morning—Lily hovering above the porcelain bowl in the water closet, and James hunched over next to her, looking decidedly green in the face.

"I tremble to think of what you're going to be feeling when Lily goes through labor," Sirius often said, earning himself glares and blows about the head from James later in the day, which he casually ducked.

After—and during—the morning sickness came the wild cravings and mood swings. These were difficult, to put it somewhat mildly, to deal with. James often admitted to himself that coping with the pregnancy would have been near impossible if he hadn't had his best mates at his side. The fact that there were four of them at Lily's beck and call (or nearly so) eased the responsibility off his shoulders. By the third trimester, they had all taken to picking up odd outlandish foods to satisfy Lily's limitless appetite at outrageous times of day and night. 

Remus left yet again for Albania and some other similarly exotic places around Lily's fifth or sixth month, as news came up around that time about the discovery of an herb, wolfsbane, that was purportedly related to lycanthropy. He didn't neglect his duties, however; even while he was away, large tropical birds arrived with packages of delicacies, addressed to "Lily and Harry Potter (James too)." James didn't appreciate being relegated to parentheses, but postponed sending Remus a Howler so long as Lily was happy with the treats—which she was.

"Remus is my hero," Lily would say jokingly, nibbling at whatever new sweetmeat had arrived that day.  "I love him.  He is such a—"

"Wanker," James would helpfully supply, pouting comically.  He stared hard at the address on the packages again and again, grumbling under his breath.  "I didn't even make the parentheses!!  And now my wife says she _loves _him?  That's going a bit too far…"

The decoration of a nursery was well underway.  Despite his initial attempts at manly disinterest, James found himself to actually be quite good at choosing and matching interior décor. (Lily was pleasantly surprised when James picked out wallpaper and curtains that not only matched but also did _not _have a Quidditch motif.)  As Lily's belly grew and the first few kicks were felt and exclaimed over, James abandoned all guise of not caring, and he and Lily threw themselves whole-heartedly into picking out baby toys and making far-fetched predictions about their son's future. Congratulations poured in from the couple's varied acquaintance—they even received an official Hogwarts letter, signed by all the faculty—even Snape. Several of the professors dropped by to visit the expecting couple in their spare time.  McGonagall and Flitwick, especially, were bursting with well-wishes for their protégés and looked forward enthusiastically to the day Harry would be old enough to go to Hogwarts.

The number of Quidditch-related baby products the couple was presented with during the shower was really verging on ridiculous; it seemed James and Sirius had both been going about telling people to invest in toy brooms and toddlers' sets of Quidditch equipment, or gift certificates to Quality Quidditch Supplies, with which ideas confused well-wishers complied eagerly.  There were also Quidditch-patterned baby blankets, bottles, and booties; a Quidditch mobile that went over the cradle and played a tinkly rendition of "Beat Back Those Bludgers, Boys, and Chuck That Quaffle Here" while miniature bludgers spun around haphazardly; and a gigantic stuffed plush quaffle fully equipped with anti-spittle charms.  James was particularly fond of the last gift, which Sirius had so thoughtfully purchased—his exclamations over its preciousness nearly eclipsed Lily's exclamations over the other baby accessories that came pouring in.

Lily found out—James never figured out how—that her sister Petunia had just had a baby boy, named Dudley. Why Petunia had chosen such a strange name neither Lily nor James could fathom.  Lily _had_ taken the time, however, to send Petunia a gift—a set of beautifully made baby's clothing, which she'd toiled over just as industriously as she had over her own Harry's clothing—and a message of heartfelt congratulations. There had been no response; Lily had then taken the opportunity to visit the Dursleys' (Sirius and Peter couldn't stop laughing at the name 'Dudley Dursley,' and even Lily had to admit that it was a bit of a tongue-twister) home in Surrey, in order to find out whether her sister had indeed received the package through the post. 

Petunia had been home alone with Dudley that day, and on Lily's arrival had merely given curt acknowledgement of the gift before abruptly telling her sister that she had better things to do than associate with freaks and very nearly slamming the door in her face.  Dudley's earsplitting wails could be heard in the background as Petunia's footsteps retreated briskly from the entry, leaving Lily standing quite stunned on the stoop.

Disappointed and deeply disheartened by the trip, Lily had returned home to James's arms and some chocolate-raspberry steak for consolation. James noted sardonically (to himself, of course) that Petunia, while apparently despising Lily and all things magical, saw fit to keep her gift even though it probably wouldn't fit Dudley, if Lily's description of the fat larva-like child meant anything at all.  James had never gotten on well with Petunia Evans or Vernon Dursley.  He'd always been under the impression that Vernon looked more like a mustached tomato than a human being, while Petunia resembled a platinum-dyed horse.  The couple's rude, disagreeable dispositions didn't make him like them any better.  How Petunia came to be related to Lily was a complete mystery to him, and he took great comfort in knowing that he and the rest of the Marauders had played several pranks on the couple back in their Hogwarts days, several of which utilized to definite advantage Vernon's unhealthy fixation with drills.

The couple finally broached the topic of choosing the baby's guardian one day in the eighth month. The weather was particularly disgusting that day: the sun was obscured by dense clouds, but the heat was nevertheless intense.  Hints of rain hovered ominously on the horizon, and the air was thick with humidity.  The two of them lounged in their backyard swing, swaying slightly in hopes of feeling a breeze.

"I wanted to ask all three of them," James was saying, mopping his forehead repeatedly with an already-drenched cloth.

"Yes, why not?" asked Lily, perspiring profusely as well. "I'm sure they'd all make lovely godfathers. Not sure how responsible they'd be, taking care of a baby, but…yes. Did you ask them yet?"

"Well, I did bring it up last time we met in Hogsmeade," James began, frowning slightly. "But Peter said he didn't know how often he'd be able to be around, the next few years, since it seems his mother's ailing and might need him around. It didn't feel right to ask him to take on extra responsibilities, as things are, so I let the subject drop."

"What about Remus?"

"I owled him earlier this month about it…but he seems to think he'd be a danger to the baby."

Lily made a derisive noise as she lay limply across the seat. "Just because of his…condition? That's complete nonsense! Remus would never hurt a fly."

James agreed with her. "But apparently, he's afraid of any accidents that might take place." 

The couple lapsed into silence, each simultaneously casting cooling charms on the other.

"Well…I suppose too many things might go wrong," Lily said thoughtfully, after the pause. "Before Harry's old enough to understand about werewolves, he might accidentally—" she noticed that James was about to interrupt indignantly, and fluttered a listless restraining hand. "I know you boys can control Remus—I'm just saying…we can't possibly be there all the time, and you _know_ the lot of you had quite a few close calls when you took Remus out of the Shrieking Shack. Even _after_ you had already mastered the Animagus transformation perfectly." Her look was gentle, and she caught James's hand in hers. "I don't like doing this, either, but if Remus would rather not, then we'd better not force him…you know how he would blame himself if anything were to happen…"

James couldn't say anything to that, and finally moved on. "At least we've got Sirius. He was thrilled with the idea of being godfather." James burst into laughter before deciding that it was too active an occupation for the sweltering day and stopped. "I think he's already planning on teaching Harry ways to extricate the Marauder's Map from Filch's clutches and to wreak havoc at Hogwarts when the time comes."

Lily chuckled, throwing her head back slightly and flinging wet tendrils of hair out of her face. "Well, let's just hope Harry's a _little _more responsible than his godfather is."

"Yes, I agree," James said, soberly. "It's going to be hard getting it back from Filch—Sirius couldn't possibly think up a good enough plan on his own. Foolhardy, that would be. No, for plans of this sort _I_ was always the best…"

Lily rolled her eyes, though her mouth quirked into a smile. "_And_ more responsible than his father is."

"Yes, I mean—Eh!" James stopped, tugging playfully at Lily's hair. "What do you mean by that, Evans? I'm perfectly responsible!"

"Yes, perfectly," Lily said sarcastically, smirking at James and wriggling her eyebrows.

The couple laughed, but soon sighed and leaned back languidly—the heat was really too intense.

That evening, the two of them were inside preparing for a light meal—cold cuts for James, with iced raspberry sauce and powdered peanut for Lily—when their fireplace roared and Dumbledore popped in, quite literally, for a visit. They invited the old wizard to partake of the meal with them, which he did—eating exactly what Lily did and enjoying it immensely. James wondered about the headmaster's taste, but said nothing.

Both Lily and James inwardly speculated, as they made light conversation with the professor throughout the meal, whether he had just stopped by for a casual visit, or whether he had something of more import to say to them. Dumbledore rarely made casual visits, and he'd already dropped in a couple of times after they'd told him the news about baby Harry coming.

Their questions were answered as they sat around the table, finishing dessert.

"I expect you have both been wondering why I came for such an unexpected visit," Dumbledore said at last, smiling wryly at the couple.

The two of them exchanged glances, then turned back to the headmaster. James spoke, slowly. "Well, we did wonder if this was to be a casual visit, or whether you had news for us, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded sagely. "Yes…I'm afraid that I have rather—serious—news."

Lily reached for James's hand without even noticing. His warm grasp reassured her, and she slowly relaxed in her seat.

"As you are both aware," Dumbledore said, "Someone in the Order has been passing information on to the Dark Lord. Now, my sources have also told me that not only had Voldemort been keeping a very close eye on our comings and goings, but he's been targeting people lately, having them followed."

"You don't mean…like the Longbottoms?" asked Lily. "James brought it up the other day, didn't you, James?"

"Yes, I'd heard in the office about Frank's thinking of taking a leave of absence. I talked to Frank himself about it, and he told me that they'd been noticing suspicious goings-on, but that he didn't want to take a leave, especially right now, when Aurors are needed so badly. Besides, he says, they aren't really in such great danger, as compared to everyone else. He claims it's only because he's an Auror, and a damn good one I might add, that Voldemort is watching him, anyway."

"That's Frank for you, right there," Lily added, smiling shakily. "Always the unselfish one. I suppose his wife agreed with him?"

"Yes, they're determined to fight, regardless of their own safety. There seem to be fewer and fewer wizards with that sort of admirable mentality these days," James paused, then remembered what they'd been talking about before. "But we're getting sidetracked. To get straight to the point: what does this have to do with us, Albus? Are we being targeted?" he asked bluntly.

Dumbledore chuckled in a somewhat grim fashion. "What little information I've gotten is this: Voldemort has been watching the two of you. I suspect that's one of the tasks of the spy within the Order—to watch the Potters, to report all your news to him as soon as possible. Voldemort may know that you are expecting a child, especially since you haven't made much of an attempt to hide the information."

The couple sat in frozen astonishment. Why—How—What—

"Which is why," Dumbledore continued, "I came tonight. I was going to suggest that the two of you go into hiding—after the baby is born, of course.  Until then, certain new safety precautions should be taken."

Lily had a hand on her burgeoning abdomen now, and was rubbing it in small circles, as though comforting the child within. Her other hand was clasped in James's. James sat, stock-still, staring at Dumbledore. The only thing about him that was moving was his jaw—it clenched and unclenched slowly, rhythmically.

Dumbledore's voice was low. "You know why Voldemort wants you, James. You know how he'll want baby Harry ten times as much as he wants you, as soon as he's born. We need to find the spy within the Order—but for that, we need time. We need to keep you away from Voldemort's direct line of vision until we can find the person who's passing information on to him."

Very, very slowly, James began to nod, as did Lily. "I had hoped this wouldn't come upon us…not so soon," Lily said softly.

"So did I, my dear," Dumbledore replied gently, his gaze softening as he looked at her belly. "So did I."

Notes:

Yaaaaaaay for procrastination!

Boooooo to school!

I actually mulled a bit longer on this chapter than for the others…so…yeah.  I've been editing it over the days in bits and pieces.  Hopefully it reads all together because it's become something like a patchwork quilt to me…

Anyway.  To you darling people who continue to review: :D

**rosezgarden** – Hello again!  Thanks for reviewing…for about every chapter thus far, isn't it?  :D  Yay!  As for the grapefruit…I wonder if it's good?  I'm really curious about it myself actually…one of these days I'll actually get around to trying it.  I can see myself eating grapefruit and potatoes for dinner.  Then again I have spastic living habits. ;)  Thank you for the applause, thank you, thank you ;D  Immensely flattered and completely undeserving.

**everblue3 **– Well then…you see the results of this procrastinatory state I'm in.  Mmmm…fondue….chocolate…strawberries.  All right, no more of this food-talk for me—the only thing I've got in my apartment is Spam…and that just doesn't cut it.  Um, I don't have much to say here because er…I was just talking to you.  Lalala, hope this chapter finds you in a good pre-breakfast-boredom. ;D

**ta-tiana258** – Here 'tis…hope you weren't disappointed :)  Thanks for the review!

**KirbeeDesirae** – I just checked out your member profile—I like _The King and I_ with Deborah Kerr, too!  I actually like quite a few Deborah Kerr movies…come on, _An Affair to Remember_?  What's not to like?  But yes, I really liked "Getting to Know You."  :)  It's not weird.  Well, actually, I suppose I really couldn't be a judge of weirdness…heh.  Someday when I am not sleep-deprived I will check out harrypotter.com's "dialogue center" or whatever it is you post on…hopefully ff.net won't continue to be a jerk to you and will allow you to get your fic up here!  In the meantime, though, thanks for reviewing and hope you like!  There're bits of Sirius and Remus floating around, but not much in this chapter.  Well, not much in the next, either, but definitely more than this.  I will work on that.  I'm happy happy happy that you added this story to your favorites! :D

**char** – Thanks for reviewing!!  Erm…I didn't write a very detailed response from Sirius about the whole pregnancy…but it's in keeping with the whole rest of the fic, so yes…he _will_ play a bigger part in the next chapter, really he will…:)

**Kellie** – Yay, you're back on the internet!  Hope you had fun catching up on all your regular reads (I love it when a whole bunch of the authors I like update their work at once…I get very gleeful and feel like I'm uncovering a gold mine and all that other clichéd stuff.)  Thanks again for reviewing!!

**J. Hicks** – Sorry about the lag in updates!  School is getting to me….and will continue to get to me for a while.  We'll see where procrastination takes me, eh? :D  Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing…hope you liked this one!


	15. Chapter 15: Advent of Harry

**Chapter 15: Advent of Harry**

James was pacing nervously back and forth in St. Mungo's Appended Maternity Ward, his hands clasped behind his back.

"If you keep stomping about like that, you'll wear a path in the floor," Sirius warned from his prone position on one of the waiting-room sofas. "You're waking up all the babies…can't you hear them?" Sure enough, there was the unmistakable sound of crying in the background. Whether this sound was inspired by James's energetic strides or by another source altogether, however, no one knew. James threw him a dirty look without slowing down.

An attractive nurse walked briskly by, holding several clipboards. Sirius's eyes lit up and he left abruptly to follow the nurse down the corridor and out of sight.

Remus, who had just gotten in from Fiji earlier in the evening—it was now half-past eleven o'clock—rolled his eyes. He was sitting in a comfortable-looking armchair, reading an old copy of the _Prophet_. He looked more tired than usual. While James continued his frantic pacing, Remus let his head rest against the back of the chair. The past few months had been hellish—while wolfsbane had been a brilliant discovery, researchers were still conducting experiments on it, and nothing definite was to be known about the herb's uses yet. He was trying hard not to get his hopes up—but it was so difficult…

Peter returned from the hospital's dining hall, bearing a tray laden with snacks and cups of steaming tea. His small eyes flickered over James, who had collapsed into a chair with his head buried in his hands, and Remus, who had opened his eyes, though his head was still resting against the armchair back.

"Where's Sirius?" Peter asked, doling out the tea and biscuits.

"Pretty nurse. Walked by." Peter nodded knowingly and sat down with a Quidditch magazine. Just then, Sirius came back into the room, whistling nonchalantly. His long hair was mussed, and his right cheek was an angry red colour, which Remus noted immediately with a snicker.

"Resisted your charms, did she?" Remus was laughing outright. James, who had raised his head when Peter had handed him a cup, was grinning, though there was still a strained look in his eyes. Peter still looked confused, and James had to make a move at his own right cheek before he finally caught on.

"I should think not," Sirius said, piqued. He lowered a side of his collar, revealing some telltale lipstick marks, and smirked. "The mediwitch walked in on us."

"So she, what, slapped you to make it seem like it was unwelcome advances on your part?" Remus said, still smiling.

"No," Sirius had a slightly sheepish expression on his face. "Er…well…the mediwitch…that is, erm…"

Just then, he was shoved aside. The force of it sent him hurtling into the opposite wall. A young, pretty witch in white uniform robes walked by, glaring at him.

"Oh, Merlin," Remus sighed. Peter's mystified expression slowly cleared into an appreciative grin as James got up to slap Sirius on the back. "I can't believe you got involved with the nurse _and_ the mediwitch…"

"I can't help it if they all want me," Sirius said, arching an eyebrow suggestively.

"Ugh, save it, we don't find it attractive," James said, beginning his pacing again. "Grotesque, more like. What's taking so long??" He glanced at the clock. "We've been here since NOON!!" His voice was getting steadily louder. "What's the point in having magic around when you can't bloody USE IT WHEN IT'S NEEDED??"

Remus and Sirius together had to wrestle James back into his seat before the nurses walking by—who were sending some pretty evil looks their way—decided to throw him out. Sirius grinned charmingly at them and said, "His wife's in labor. First time." The nurses smiled at him and gave James some sympathetic glances.

"I should've stayed with her," James said suddenly, a wild glint in his eyes. "I should've stayed with her and held her hand!" He clutched at his incredibly untidy mop of hair. "Why didn't I stay!!!!"

"Because the mediwizard forced you out," Remus replied, brushing his own hair out of his eyes. His mouth was threatening to quirk into a smile. "Said you were too excitable, that Lily was better off in there without you making things worse."

As if on cue, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all sniggered.

"You—you call yourselves my fri—" Suddenly James was bent over nearly double in pain.

"Here we go again," Sirius said, shaking his head.

"You all right, old chap?" asked Peter concernedly. "Killer, sympathy pains, aren't they? You feel like you're giving birth, Prongs?"

Another coordinated chortle.

"Shut—" gasped out James, before he curled up in a ball on his chair and whimpered softly.

"Sorry, James," Remus said at once, completely sympathetic. He might not have gone through sympathy pains before, but the full moon was just five days past, and he could still remember the pain of transforming all too clearly. "Hang on, it shouldn't be much longer, should it?"

"We don't know—" Sirius began, before the cube on the table began beeping. The mediwizard's voice came from it, loud and clear. "She's about ready, Mr. Potter. Just a few more pushes, and you'll have a baby boy."

Three men breathed a collective sigh of relief. James was too busy groaning.

At long last, just after the clock clicked over to 12:01am, July 31st , the mediwizard's voice came back over the box. "Congratulations, Mr. Potter. You're a father." James keeled over and crumpled into a pitiful little heap on one of the sofas as his three friends whooped and attempted to slap him on the back.  They dragged him back up moments later to exchange masculine hugs and pour forth their jovial congratulations.

A nurse finally came out and beckoned to James, who—though ashen and still somewhat sweaty—managed to look excited and alert. The mediwizard's voice sounded over the box:  "Follow the nurse; she'll bring you in to see your wife and son."

"All right!!" exclaimed Sirius. The three men thumped James on the back and helped him up, giving him a nice, solid shove toward the nurse. He stumbled a bit, but regained his footing and followed the witch down the corridor, without even bothering to throw his friends a last glare.

The nurse led him through a maze of doors and hallways into an immaculate room where Lily was propped up in bed. Her hair was a big red mess, and there were faint marks on her cheeks from tears. Visible signs of exertion and fatigue were on her face, but nevertheless, it glowed as she gazed down at the bundle in her arms. She cooed softly, running a wondering finger gently down the infant's cheek.

She looked up when James entered the room, and smiled at him, dazzlingly.

Pale and shaky, James merely stood just inside the doorway, staring at his wife and at the blankets in her arms. He felt dazed. As things slowly slid back into focus, his vision cleared and he saw Lily smiling at him. It was the brightest smile he had ever seen on her face—and he knew, as he stumbled across the room towards that smile, that the emotions sparkling in her eyes were mirrored in his own face.

By the time he reached Lily, he felt like his cheeks would burst from smiling so hard.

"Hold your son," Lily said softly. He nodded obediently. Wordlessly, he held out his arms. She carefully fitted the baby into the crook of his arm, and watched as he deftly cradled the infant's head in one hand as he gazed sideways at him.

The baby was pink; his eyes were still squinted nearly shut, and their color was indefinable. James suspected, from a brief glimpse he got, that the eyes were blue. He felt slightly disappointed—he'd been expecting green, like Lily's, or at least brown like his own. His heart soared again, however, when he noted the tuft of untidy black hair on the baby's head—it looked exactly like his. He could feel his face near cracking from his grin.

Settling down next to his wife on her bed—being especially careful to disturb neither mother nor son in doing so—James handed Harry back to Lily, kissed her lightly, then draped an arm about her shoulders and encircled both her and the baby with his other. He found himself, once settled, holding his whole family in his arms—and realized that the feeling was unquestionably the best he'd ever had.

If only he had to summon a Patronus now. He could face down all the dementors in Azkaban.

Back in the waiting room—

"When do we get to go in?" asked Peter. He was fidgeting in his seat—he'd just finished the last of the biscuits.

"Dunno," Remus replied, brow furrowed. The newspaper he'd been reading was scrunched up in his hands—the people in all the wizarding pictures were crowded in small corners, trying to avoid being bent, and making obscene gestures at him. He didn't notice.

"I want to seeeeeeee my godsoooonnnnn," whinged Sirius. He was lounging on a sofa again.

"You can come see the baby now," the mediwitch from before allowed grudgingly.

The three men leaped up and took a running start in the direction James had gone. They skidded to a stop when they saw the way the hospital employees were seething at them, though, and meekly followed the mediwitch back.

"Godfather rights!" Sirius called, as soon as they were in view of James and Lily and little Harry, all three of them snuggled in Lily's bed. James laughed, and Lily reached out with Harry in her arms, to hand him to Sirius. Harry began to wail as soon as Lily held him out, as though he knew he was being handed off to an unstable stranger.

Sirius was surprisingly gentle with the baby. He cradled Harry in his arms cannily, as though he'd been doing it all his life, and patted the baby's black hair a bit. The look on his face was—complete enchantment. He rocked to and fro a few times, still staring intently at the baby. Harry, who seemed to understand that he was in the arms of someone who loved him, quieted almost at once.

"Well," Sirius said, when he finally looked up at the others. He was grinning and his eyes were suspiciously bright. "He certainly has your hair, James." He looked over at Lily. "Good luck getting a comb through _that_ mop."

Everyone laughed, though James aimed a light kick toward Sirius from his position on the bed. Remus and then Peter took turns holding the baby, then handed him back to Lily when he began fussing.

"Time for feeding," Lily said. "If you don't mind, boys," she looked at all of them pointedly.

"Yeah, get out," James said bluntly. "Show's over."

Sirius smirked, then threw the couple an innocent look. "But I want to see Harry feeding! Why can't we see?"

"Yes, why can't we?" Remus added, throwing an arm around Sirius's shoulders.

"Yeah!" echoed Peter. Sirius put his other arm about Peter's shoulders.

"I think we deserve a viewing," Sirius said indignantly. "We waited the whole time Lily was in here and had to help James through his labor—I mean, _sympathy pains_."

James herded them all out of the room in the midst of their complaints and closed the door securely behind them. He turned to see Lily already feeding Harry; his face softened, and he went back to join them on the bed.

The next few days were filled with the rush of owls with congratulations and gifts. Friends poured in to see the happy family. McGonagall actually wiped tears from her eyes, and Dumbledore looked extremely pleased when Lily offered to let him hold the baby.

The Potters had packed up most of their belongings during the last month of Lily's pregnancy; with the help of Dumbledore, James had found them a new lodging—in a place called Godric's Hollow. He told Lily he'd purchased a small cottage there, and that they would be moving there permanently after she returned from the hospital.

Accordingly, the family settled down in Godric's Hollow after Lily was well enough to leave St. Mungo's—which, given magical technology of the time, was still astonishingly soon. The cottage was a lovely place; even Lily, who had wept bitterly on leaving their old home, had to admit that it was beautiful. The garden they had was filled with wildflowers of every variety, which bloomed all year round with the aid of magical gardening and lent a sweet scent to the air in and around the dwelling.

Lily was still on leave from work; James, on the other hand, had begun the arduous task of working from home, as per Dumbledore's suggestion.  He often complained—not very forcefully, as he loved being home to watch Harry—that it meant he would miss all the action and instead partake of more than his fair share of monotonous form-filling and parchmentwork.

Harry was growing and changing quickly enough to more than compensate for lack of goings-out, however.  He was a smart, alert baby from the beginning, with an uncanny way of gauging his parents' moods and an astonishingly powerful ability to assert his own strong emotions through uncontrolled magic.

It was a cool day in January and the Potters were in their kitchen, eating breakfast. Suddenly, Harry let out a faint noise over his mashed turnips—Lily had insisted on giving him "healthy" baby food—and the whole bowl flew through the air and dumped itself in the sink.

"Look at him go!" James was beyond excited. "Diggory says his Cedric almost made his milk tip over at supper last week…said he didn't want to drink it…and he's a couple years older than Harry! Just wait till I tell him about _this_!" He picked Harry up and crowed at him, "You beat out Cedric, what about that, eh?"

Harry gurgled in response, laughing toothlessly.

James winked back at his son. "Yeah, Gryffindors can beat Hufflepuffs _any_ day, no problem."

"James!" Lily cried, indignant. "Don't you go instilling some sort of House discrimination in my son!" She snatched up a napkin and began cleaning Harry's high-chair, which had splatters of turnip on it. "And he's _supposed_ to eat this—he's _got to_, to follow the healthy baby diet! It says so in—"

James threw her a hurt puppy-dog look. "He's my son too, you know." He tossed Harry in the air, earning himself squeals of delight. "Aren't you, Harry? You don't like turnips much, do you? Well, Daddy doesn't like them either, and Daddy knows Mummy probably doesn't really like them too much herself. You _smart_ boy, to get rid of them all by yourself! You'll be Head Boy, just like your Dad! And yes, you're going to look _exactly_ like Daddy, but with Mummy's gorgeous eyes, aren't you?" He threw a sidelong glance at Lily as he caught Harry and set him on his shoulders. "Do you know, I'm glad his eyes are such a lovely green…"

"Oh shut it, you," Lily laughed. "You said that just to get back in my good graces."

"Well," James said, kissing her lightly as Harry clutched at his father's messy hair, "it worked, didn't it?"

The couple laughed and finished with breakfast. It was a lovely day.

Their family time was interrupted by Sirius.

The rumble of his flying motorcycle could be heard from a long ways off. Because of the invisibility charms Sirius had set on it, the vehicle and its rider would not be seen until he pulled a certain gear; the roaring of the motor, he assured Lily, sounded just like jet planes and wouldn't alarm the Muggles living nearby.

Sirius finally came into view, getting off his motorcycle, which he'd landed in the tulips.

"Oh, Sirius," Lily sighed, looking at the poor smashed flowers. "When will you learn to land that thing somewhere _other_ than the flower garden?"

Sirius smiled apologetically and levitated the motorcycle a few feet away. "Sorry, Lil, I always forget." He then turned to James, who was still holding Harry. He smiled, and held out his arms for the baby, who was already eagerly squirming in his father's arms.

James handed Harry over reluctantly, though smiling, and Sirius took his time zooming Harry about the room. Harry shrieked with delight.

"You know," Sirius said, when he finally put Harry down amidst protests from the baby boy, who wanted to continue flying, "Harry just loves flying. What position d'you think he'll play on Gryffindor team? Chaser like his old Dad, eh?"

"Well, yeah," James said, picking Harry back up. "Either that, or Seeker."

"Seeker?" Sirius said, in slight disbelief. "Why Seeker? No offense, Prongs, but you were _awful_ at finding the snitch…"

"Harry's got my genes, too, you know," Lily interrupted. "He just might be a Seeker prodigy." She smiled lovingly at Harry, and began talking to him in baby-tongue.

James rolled his eyes at Lily's unintelligible language, but turned to Sirius happily. "Lily's quite good at catching the snitch. You should see her fly." Sirius quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing. "And I think Harry really will be a good Seeker—he always finds the toy snitch from that toddlers' set he's got faster than I do…"

Sirius smirked. "That's not so hard, James."

"Shut it." James smacked his friend lightly. This led to a small scuffle, during which Harry grinned widely and laughed, seeming to enjoy the spectacle.

When they'd finally all gotten calmed down, and were lounging about in the sitting room, Sirius brought up the reason he'd come.

"There's been news," he said, a dark shadow flickering over his face. "First off—you did hear about the Boneses, didn't you?"

Evidently, they had not.

"Will and his wife were found—tortured within an inch of their lives. Cruciatus was used repeatedly, same as with the McCormacks. Even after the Ministry got them back and took them to St. Mungo's, there wasn't any hope...the family is having a small memorial service next week."

Lily gasped quite audibly and clapped a hand over her mouth. James simply sat, dumbstruck.

"They haven't found the Death Eaters responsible," Sirius continued. "Though some people've been saying it might've been led by Rosier and Wilkes. Two Death Eaters if I ever saw any..."

"Couldn't be." James finally found his voice. "Our Aurors caught them in a raid last week. Moody himself did the spells to...well, to take care of them."

A lengthy silence ensued. Finally, Sirius picked back up. "Voldemort's been said to be tracking you two even more closely than before. You'd better be on the lookout—put up some more wards about the house, don't leave Harry unattended, you know how it goes. Lucky for you the Unplottable and Unsearchable spells were performed by Dumbledore himself. By the way, he says for you to go talk to him tomorrow, whenever you have time."

Growing increasingly worried with every word Sirius said, the couple arranged to see Dumbledore the next afternoon. The rest of that day was spent in relative peace, however, as the Potters and Sirius sat back and relaxed, watching Harry's antics and applauding his summoning of the toy snitch from across the room (Says Sirius, "James!!! You should tell Diggory!!!"). Sirius left them late in the afternoon, while Harry was still napping, declining an invitation to stay for dinner in favor of a date with a veela (who he claimed was actually very nice and not looking for a serious relationship). Before he got on his motorbike, he turned one last time to the couple that was seeing him off. His expression softened as he gazed at them.

"Tell me if you need my help…for anything," he said seriously.

"We will," James replied.

Lily's eyes sparkled with tears—moved by the exchange. Sirius noticed, and quirked a grin.

"In case you need to go on a second honeymoon and Harry needs a place to stay." His grin widened. "I could take him around…show him the sights…Harry'd like pubs…women _love_ babies…"

The couple made several mock-angry gestures at him; he just laughed. As they settled back to wave their smiling goodbyes in their blossoming garden that day in January, they truly looked like a beautiful young couple ready to take on life and all it had in store for them.

"Come again," James smiled.

"But first, cut your hair," Lily indicated Sirius's near-shoulder length tresses and made a chopping motion. "You're setting Harry a bad example…imagine if he wanted to grow out that mess of hair he got from his father!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius replied, laughing. He waved jauntily as he kicked off into the sky and promptly vanished from sight. The rumbling faded rapidly into the distance until all that was left was the chirping of birds who roosted in the perpetually warm garden, and a line of absolutely flattened tulips. James tossed an arm over Lily's shoulders as they went back inside.

"You know, he's got a point," he said, giving her a suggestive look. "We should go on a second honeymoon."

"James, of all the times to be thinking about a trip!!!" Lily was putting Harry's Baby Quidditch Set away. "I can't believe you! What with everything that's been going on lately, Dumbledore wanting to talk to us, and us having to move, and—"

"What do you think of giving Harry a little brother or sister?"

"I don't care if you—_what_? Ohhh, no, you don't! I don't think so—" her voice was muffled, then silenced.

The rest of the afternoon was whiled away in a pleasing intimate manner which would be ruined by description. Let's just say that Baby Harry woke up to a pair of very happy, very tired parents.

The Potters set out by floo from the nearest wizarding establishment the next day, and lunched in Hogsmeade before taking the walk up to the castle. They arrived at Hogwarts shortly after noon.

Dumbledore greeted them in his office grimly, though his eyes softened when he saw baby Harry. "His name's been down on the list for Hogwarts since he was born," he confided, as he touched Harry's little head in an odd show of paternal affection. "Getting to the matter at hand, however—" Dumbledore sighed wearily. "We still have a few lingering doubts, but we do have a good idea that Voldemort is going to be targeting you, James, and now Harry, very soon."

Lily, surprisingly calm, clasped Harry closer inadvertently as she asked, "What should we do, Albus?" Her jaw set and a determined look came into her eyes. "I know of something I could do to protect Harry…but I'd rather not have to resort to that." Her glance became pleading as she looked into the Headmaster's face. "I want us to stay safe _together_. What would you suggest?"

Dumbledore frowned. "There are various things you could try," he said, consideringly. "Though the safest, most foolproof way to ensure your safety would be the Fidelius Charm."

Lily knew what it was right away. "You mean—going into hiding, finding a Secret-Keeper…"

James had caught on by then. "The secret in a single living soul…But are you sure that the Fidelius is foolproof?" He glanced at Lily, who nodded slightly and turned toward the headmaster.

"I can't help remembering Trelawney's prediction," Lily said quietly, stroking Harry's unmanageable hair. "About the secret not being safe."

Dumbledore looked extremely thoughtful. "It would be only temporary," the older wizard said, finally. "Until we find the person who's been relaying information about the two of you." His blue eyes were serious behind the spectacles. "I would like to say now that I will gladly be your Secret-Keeper, if you so wish it."

The couple was momentarily stunned by the generous offer. Lily burst out first—"Oh, no, Professor! We couldn't possibly!"

James seemed to agree with her completely. "You're far too important in this battle against the Dark Order, Albus," he added. "If we do use the Fidelius Charm, Voldemort will suspect that you suggested it to us. You'll naturally be first on his list to corner—and he may be able to find a way to, despite…everything." He shook his head resolutely. "The Order of the Phoenix and all of _our_ side simply can't spare you, Albus. You've taken far too much responsibility upon your own shoulders in this already." He looked over at Lily; the two of them seemed to be communicating through their eyes, and after she nodded slightly, he turned back to the headmaster. "We'd ask Sirius, of course. He would give his life rather than betray us."

"Are you certain?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Yes," James replied, without hesitation. 

"All right," Dumbledore agreed, after a pause. "I will help you perform the spell; the Secret-Keeper only has to be present for the last part, and I trust that the former Head Boy and Girl are competent to do that on their own. Simply think it over, and when you have come to a decision, let me know."

Lily and James both bowed their heads. Baby Harry had fallen asleep while the adults were talking, and was sucking on his fist. His parents gazed at him adoringly, then raised their heads.

James voiced what the both of them were feeling at the moment. "As long as it keeps him safe."

Notes:

Alright guys.  This is the final pre-written chapter.  The ending's not very cool, but that's okay for now.  After this—well, I do have a bit of a conclusion mapped out, but someone who pre-read it said it just didn't cut it, so I'm rewriting, adding more stuff, and thinking up an entirely new chapter so I don't cut out *quite* as much chronologically, etc.  Sooooo….it may be a while before that one comes out.  :)  Depending on how procrastination works me.  We shall see, we shall see.

**everblue3** – Instead of talking about your comments at the moment, I am going to tell you a story.  Today I went to see _Better Luck Tomorrow_, that Asian-American movie that everybody keeps raving about, instead of studying for my Japanese exam.  I was sorely disappointed.  It wasn't a good movie…slightly disturbing, but not really great.  Then I came home and told some people what I'd thought of it—and they were outraged!  They kept saying stuff about how it was a good departure from the stereotypical Asian-American genre (I was unaware that this genre existed, but hey…), and how it was great for a low-budget film, blahblahblah.  Okay.  I can see low-budget influencing cinematography and the special effects and whatnot.  But who ever heard of low-budget being an excuse for skimpy dialogue???  The writers have brains, have they not?  I rest my case.

Anyway.  I am very very very grateful that you took the time to review while it was so early, though it _was_ a shame that you were TOO LAZY to get warmer clothing and therefore froze as you were typing.  ;) Nah, I love your reviews and I really am pretty darn ecstatic that you took the time (before breakfast and therefore pre-cognizance!) to read my chapter and review.  I am also sorry I turned your stomach with the raspberry stuff.  Actually I can see myself eating something like that when I'm pregnant.  To me, it doesn't sound that bad…I could see it actually being good if manipulated the right way.  Hm…then again I have weird tastes.  About the sweltering heat…well, I just figured it seemed pretty darn hot that one summer when Harry was lying outside in the lawn.  And in the preview of #5 when Harry's lying out in the flowerbed or something.  You do know what I'm on about, don't you?  Or is this again a figment of my overactive imagination?  The drills bit—well, that's for the Marauders to know and snigger about, and us to guess at. :D  Not sure what to do about the James/Gryffindor/Voldemort thing simply because Emmyjean blew me away with her rendition of it and now anything I attempt will only bring me everlasting shame.  Hrm.

**Jessey Hicks** – I'm glad you liked the last chapter. :D  You know what, when I read the first few chapters of "Because You Gave Up On Me First" I was so outraged and pissed off at the James in that story that I refused to continue reading it!  I can't help it…I just love fluff!  And that was DEFINITELY not fluff!!! He was such a jackass!  Anyway, I think it does say something, though, that I got so worked up about it.  The author did an excellent job making James a stupid prick, at least in the beginning.  I hope he's turned out better.  Anyway, I checked out "The Last Potter"…it was really good!  I'd never seen it before, and I really ate it up!  I even added it to my favorite stories list :)  So you've gotten me hooked!  :D  Anyway, that was semi-irrelevant.  I hope you liked this chapter as well…thanks so much for reviewing! :D

**Lady Ani** – I'm glad you liked!  I'm also glad you're reading this and that you took the time to review—thank you!  I know how it feels to be swamped with work. Come to think of it, I should actually be working now…hrm….

**Princess Pixie ice** – Thanks for another happy review! :D  Your comments made me crack up… "old stankin voldemort AGAIN...lil rotten egg"….hahahahah!!!  Love counseling and stress relief?  I'm so sorry…I know something about how that feels too…sometimes I feel like I'm playing free private therapist to a bunch of people.  Bah!  Don't let it get you down.  :)

**KirbeeDesirae** – I'm putting off a visit to the dialogue center, then.  I *have*, however, been reading your work… "When Dawn Breaks the Night"  I really like your take on Lily's personality—it's very original and I like her spunk.  :D  I'll get around to reviewing it when I'm done with my schoolwork (argh, that could be sometime in May for all I know, blaaaaaaaargh).  Till then, just know that I'm lurking around reading the chapters as you spin them out and continue writing :D  Thank you so much for continuing to review!  And do watch _An Affair to Remember_—definitely worth your time! ;)

**Kellie** – Have no fear…I have several ideas for more stories simmering on the back burner in my brain for now.  I probably won't get to them till summer break, meaning sometime around mid-May.  There are a couple more left for this one, though, so hang in there…:)  Thanks for reviewing again! :D

**water pixie** – Thanks for reviewing!!! Your comments made me "awwwwwwwn" and feel really unworthy, but it was still great reading them (I was grinning like a loon).  'fact, I'm still grinning like a loon.  You see what you have done. :D

**yoriko sakura-chan** – This *is*, unfortunately, nearing the end.  But again, fear not! Because I still have more to write after.  Not exactly a sequel but I've got something cooking.  We shall see.  Thanks for reviewing! :D

**Prankster Queen** – THANKS!  Haha…really, thanks for reviewing!!

**rosezgarden** – I'm sorry I took the pregnancy too fast…I wasn't too sure what else there'd be to write about, you know?  Seeing as how I've never been pregnant, myself.  What's done is done, though, until a rewrite…but I'm lazy so that might not happen for a while.  (A long while.) ;D  Either way, thanks so much for reviewing!  I'm glad you liked it and thought the taking it fast was still done in a good way!  No, I'm not from England…I think I wrote this in the Disclaimers chapter, whew.  It feels weird trying to use slang I'm not used to…tisn't mine own.  Either way, here is an update, and I'm apologizing now for the next one's lateness (because I know it'll be late!).  Till then, then. :D


	16. Chapter 16: A Brief Glow

Chapter 16: A Brief Glow 

"Mumumumumumum," babbled twelve-month-old Harry, holding out his flour-covered arms in an unmistakable plea to be picked up.  

Lily had been in the midst of preparations for that night's supper when Harry had toddled his way into the kitchen.  As James often said, Harry wasn't a Marauder's son for nothing—he had a penchant for getting into mischief and wreaking havoc wherever he went.  

Today was no different.

Lily had set Harry in a cushion-lined living room, surrounded by his vast collection of toys, hoping he would stay occupied for even a half-hour so she could actually get something accomplished in the kitchen.  She'd thought she would be guaranteed fifteen minutes, at least.

Not so.

She had just turned her back for two seconds to check on the roast in the oven when she heard Harry's delighted shriek and knew, before even straightening up, that there was an overwhelming probability that something had gone awry behind her.  She almost covered her eyes and ran away—she did _not_ want to see the inevitable war zone Harry must have created.  It would most likely involve some intense cleansing charmwork to restore things to normal…that's just how things involving Harry tended to be.

How right she was.  Lily finally turned…and groaned.  She picked up her wand and charged into the mess.

"No, Harry, the flour sack is _not_ a toy—PEOWIRJ!!!" Lily received a facefull of flour for her pains.  She choked and coughed, waving her hands to clear the white clouds.  

"FLOOOOOOOO!" Harry yelled again and thrust his fists into the flour.  As he threw more of it into the air, he started shrieking out nearly unintelligible names of places.  "DIGON 'LYYYYY!  MOGGNA MOT!!"  Billows of powder rose into the kitchen atmosphere and settled onto his hair and what were formerly clean cotton rompers.  As Lily waved her hand ineffectually to get the flour out of her way, her wand emitted bright red and gold sparks, which delighted Harry further and prompted him to clap his hands.  More flour flew up.

"All right, that's it!  HARRY!"

Under his mother's stern gaze, Harry hastily retrieved his hands from the sack and sat still.  "Mess!  Mess!  Harry make mess!" he continued to babble, but in a rather subdued fashion.  

"Yes, yes, Harry made a mess," Lily grumbled, frowning.  She quickly sent the flour sack packing with a flick and swish of the wand.  Unfortunately the flour on her hands made the wand a little harder to hold, and it slipped out of her grasp as she shut the cupboard door.  It hit the floor, emitted more sparks, and sent Harry catapulting into the next room with a surprised squeak.

"Oh no!!"  Lily rushed into the next room in a state of panic only to find Harry perched on his cushions, perfectly happy albeit a little startled.  He looked up at her and smiled a wide toothless grin.  Then he raised his arms expectantly in his usual endearing way.

Lily gave a long-suffering sigh.  "You're getting far too heavy for this," she said, putting her hands on her hips and trying to frown sternly at her son, but failing miserably.  "You need to practice standing."

He blinked his great green eyes at her.

She sighed again and rolled her own eyes as she reached down and picked him up.  He squealed happily and clutched at her hair, turning the red strands white with the flour still on his hands.  "I swear that puppy-dog look must be an inherent Potter male trait."

"Indeed it is."

Lily turned with Harry (crowing wildly) in her arms to face the doorway, where James stood nonchalantly leaning against the frame, eyebrows raised.

"Lily, I leave you for ten minutes and come back to find absolute mayhem.  Why is there flour everywhere?"

Lily sighed again and picked up her wand, which had rolled through the doorway and now rested on the floor near James's feet.  She cast cleaning spells on herself and Harry, and made a face.

"It's your son's fault," she said.  "Can't leave him alone for five minutes, little bugger."  Harry squirmed eagerly in her arms as James reached for him.  "I thought you had a call?"

"Daaaaad!" cried Harry.  He kicked his feet in anticipation.

James took Harry from her and swung him in a wide arc through the air.  Harry laughed, flashing pink baby gums and the beginning protrusions of enamel, and waved his arms.  "I did.  It was Dumbledore."

Lily's eyes widened.  "What did he say?"

James stopped swooping Harry about and set him on his feet, then whispered a few words and flicked his wand.  Several cushions picked themselves up off the couch and began following Harry as he tottered about, ready to provide a soft landing so baby bum would never touch the ground.  "He asked me if we'd settled with Sirius to be our Secret-Keeper yet.  I told him we'd already discussed it, but that we hadn't actually gotten around to finalizing things."

"That reminds me…Sirius owled today while you were out—said he'd Floo in tonight to talk to us.  Something about a new idea he had.  I called in and had us connected to the Network."

James's brow furrowed.  "What did he—"  He was interrupted by a distinct popping sound, followed by a loud _whoosh_.  Sirius took a flying leap out of the fireplace and landed with a flourish in the middle of the room.

"Always have to be so damn flashy," mumbled James, as Sirius took a bow and Harry—now sitting on a pile of cushions—clapped his hands delightedly.  Lily merely shook her head and made disapproving sounds in the back of her throat.

"Just because you can't floo doesn't mean other people have to tone down their skills," Sirius told her, grinning maniacally as he ruffled Harry's perpetually messy hair.

"Whatever," Lily muttered, smiling at him as she reached up on tiptoe to smooth his close-cropped black locks.  Her smile quickly changed to a frown when she noticed the puddle of somewhat sooty water Sirius had tracked into the house with him.  "I'm glad you cut your hair, but _why_ are you all wet?"__

"It's raining outside, lovebirds," Sirius replied, squirming out from under Lily's hand like an unruly little boy.  "You two haven't set foot out the entire day, have you?  Rosmerta let me use the back fireplace at the Three Broomsticks to get here, but I flew to Hogsmeade from home and it started raining right before I landed."  He shook himself a bit, spraying water on the floor.  Lily looked on in disgust and then cleaned it up with a flick of her wand with more disapproving shakes of the head.

"So what news have you got, Padfoot?" asked James, sending a drying spell Sirius's way as they settled down.

"I had an idea that I wanted to run by the two of you," Sirius said, solemn at once.  The couple turned to him attentively.  He lowered his voice.  "It's about the Fidelius."  He checked his watch.  "Actually, Peter should be dropping by any moment now, too, now that you've gotten the fireplace hooked up to the Network…"

"Peter?  What does Peter have to do with—have you…have you reconsidered—"

"No, no!" Sirius looked outraged.  "I just had a thought.  Won't Voldemort guess, once he finds out that the two of you have gone into hiding, that the Fidelius would be a good choice?  And once he draws this conclusion, after he's searched everywhere for you, the next logical step would be to pin one of your closest friends as your Secret-Keeper.  He might think Dumbledore at first, but I think it's fairly obvious that Dumbledore's much too important a figure on this side of things for you to choose him to risk all…"  He paused.  "So then…the next person in line would obviously be…"

The couple nodded.  Lily frowned slightly.  "So…if we wanted to be utterly safe about this, we ought to—choose for Secret-Keeper someone Voldemort would never suspect, right?"

James scratched his head.  "That would mean…someone like…"

"…Peter."  Sirius finished the sentence.  "Voldemort would _never_ suspect that you'd trust Peter with the secret."

"Why not?" Lily asked.  "After all, the four of you were all close friends in school."

"But you remember…well…Peter's…uh…skills back at Hogwarts.  Voldemort would immediately assume that you and James would entrust the secret to me, rather than to the other Marauders, simply because James and I are best mates and because Peter isn't, well, the sharpest tool in the shed."

"What about Remus?" asked James.  He didn't look too happy about the idea, but his narrowed eyes showed that he was thinking about it.

"That's another thing."  Sirius slid closer.  "Peter and I have agreed that there's something suspicious going on with Remus lately.  He's always rushing off to some meeting or event or other at the weirdest times.  Last few times I dropped by his flat in the dead of night, no one was home—and I hate to say this, but every time that's happened, some new Death Eater crime showed up in the _Prophet_ the next day."  Lily and James both made indignant motions, and Sirius quickly held up a hand to forestall them.  "I'm not saying I'm sure about anything—I'd just as soon believe Moony's been over at some girl's flat, though I doubt it since he doesn't like to get into casual flings.  It's just that—it's been said lately that the Dark Lord's been sniffing out all the Dark creatures he can get hold of—he's not content with the giants and dementors anymore.  He's been recruiting like mad.  Word has it someone broke into the Registry at the Ministry and made off with a copy of the list of names of registered Dark creatures—including the werewolves."

"But—"

"Peter and I have talked to the Ministry, and they're having Remus watched.  I hate saying this, but I think it's all for the best."

"I second that."  A new voice sounded from the fireplace.   They looked up to find Peter standing near the grate.  Sirius and Lily exchanged glances, wondering how much Peter had heard before he'd let on he was there…had he caught that tool comment?

James, in the meantime, had leapt up to clap Peter on the back with a huge smile.  "Wormtail!  It's been ages, hasn't it?"

Peter smiled wryly at James.  "It's been a long time…but whose fault is that, I'd like to know?  Certainly not mine."

"Sorry, Peter," Lily said quietly, giving him a hug as well.  "You know how it goes…new security measures and all that…"

"Yes, I know," replied Peter, hugging Lily back and making a face.  "Load of tosh, in my opinion.  New security isn't going to help protect anyone from You-Know-Who, not when he's gotten past so many high-caliber ones already."

"For once, I agree with you completely, Pete."  Sirius said.  He was down on all fours, lifting Harry onto his back for a ride.  Harry had already caught hold of his godfather's shortened hair, and was kicking his feet into Sirius's sides as though he really were astride a packhorse.  Sirius didn't seem to mind.

"What do you mean, 'for once?'" said Peter, mock-indignantly.  His eyes flashed as he smirked.  "I've been right before, you know."

"Yeah, yeah," waved Sirius dismissively, crawling about with Harry on his back.  Lily was finding it hard to keep from laughing—if it were even possible, Sirius was looking more like a big black hulking dog than he did post-Animagus transformation.  "Anyway I've told Wormtail about the Fidelius, you two."

"I agree with Padfoot in this case," Peter supplied.  "I think it would be safer to choose me.  After all, You-Know-Who would suspect Dumbledore or Padfoot first.  He'd never think to question me, and since I'm from a dwindling line of pureblooded wizards, I'll be a less likely target for any sorts of…well…attacks."  His small, beady eyes flicked from James to Lily to Sirius and Harry, then back again.

"So you think we should switch from Sirius to Peter?"  James turned to Lily, his eyebrows raised.  She looked speculative.

"Just…think about it," Sirius said.  "I talked about it with him and he's perfectly willing to go through with it—well, it did take a little coercion on my part to get him to agree,"—Peter scoffed—"but Petey was a brick about the whole thing once we'd gotten over that."  He set Harry down amidst protests and stood up, putting a hand on Peter's shoulder.  Peter looked at Sirius's hand on his shoulder and then back at the couple who were still sitting on the couch, deep in thought.  

"Let me know what you decide.  Although—if you still want me to do it, I'm perfectly willing to."  Sirius's eyes softened as he gazed from James and Lily to Harry, who was attempting to stand up by pulling on the edge of a low table.  "You know…you know for you, I would give—anything…"

"We know," James said, standing up and clapping Sirius on the back.  The two men embraced like brothers, and then walked together back toward the fireplace.  Then James gave Peter a hug as well—it ended up being somewhat awkward, as the height difference made the movements a bit jarring.  Peter laughed a little—his usual squeaky, nervous laugh—and ducked embarrassedly.  James and Sirius together could easily have been mistaken for brothers—what with their black hair (though James's was really a wildly messy mop while Sirius's was more tamable), dark eyes and lanky heights.  Next to them, Peter looked oddly out of place—he was much shorter, somewhere around Lily's height, and his mousy hair was already thinning in the center, bespeaking a bald spot by the time he hit thirty.  Despite the distinct physical differences, however, the three men stood together in front of the fire and regarded one another in friendly silence.

Lily joined them as Sirius took a pinch of powder from the jar on the mantelpiece, and gave both visitors a hug of her own.  She smiled genuinely at Peter.  "Thank you for agreeing to this, Pete."

"Not at all," Peter replied, his eyes twinkling back at her.

"Take care of yourselves, all right?"

"Yes, Mother," Sirius said, rolling his eyes good-naturedly.  Peter just laughed.

Lily smirked at Sirius.  "Good boy.  Next time, doggie treat for you."  

Sirius made a face, then grinned at James.  "You ought to come out with me sometime, Prongs.  Stop this staid married life you've got going on…it's boring.  Last time I took Peter and Remus with me it was a laugh…you remember Peter can't drink more than two Butterbeers in a sitting before getting tipsy?  That night he took harder stuff…by midnight he was hitting on everything in sight, even I was embarrassed for him—"

"Oh, shut it!  As if you were any better—" Peter tried to get in a good blow to Sirius's head but missed.  Lily jumped up and surprised them all by doing it for him.  Sirius shied away, rubbing the sore spot and laughing.  With a jaunty parting wave, he tossed powder carelessly into the fire and stepped in.  "Morgana's Malt!" And he was gone.  Peter gave the couple another small wave, smiled at Harry (who was preoccupied with watching the toy snitch flutter lazily about the room and didn't notice), and left for the Leaky Cauldron.

Lily frowned slightly.  "I was wondering how Harry learned about Morgana's Malt.  Now I know."

"What??" James looked extremely confused and a bit startled.

"Harry was pretending the flour was floo earlier…he kept calling out names of places, Diagon Alley, Morgana's Malt…I told you Sirius is a bad influence on him.  We'll have him frequenting pubs with Harry in tow before he outgrows his rompers."

James just laughed and shook his head.  Harry looked up from fingering his toy snitch and beamed at his parents.  Lily soon found herself unable to keep the smile off her own face as she and James headed back to the sofa.  "Do you think Sirius will ever settle down?"

"Sirius?" James snorted.  "Not bloody likely."

"Perhaps in a few years."

James looked doubtful.  

Lily amended, "Make that…in _many_ years."

They laughed, then lapsed into silence.  Harry began to fuss.  Lily set him in his playpen with a bottle and he hushed immediately.

"…Peter," James said finally, as though continuing a conversation they'd been having the entire time.

"…Remus?" Lily responded.

Harry sucked on his bottle intently and stared at his parents with wide eyes.

James blanched and shook his head slowly.

"It all boils down to…do we trust Sirius with our lives?  If we do…and he says Peter is the best choice…then…"

The statement hung in the air over their heads before being dissipated by the next abrupt comment.  

"I'm hungry."

Lily sighed dramatically.  "You're _always_ hungry.  What's your problem, anyway, Potter?  Starved as a child?"  She poked him in the ribs before taking off.  "Goodness knows you're thin enough."

"Heyyyyy…"  James gave chase and stopped on the threshold of the kitchen.  A smile spread itself over his features as he took in the candlelit room—the rich colors and textures of the set table, the aroma of warm food.  Lily had always been quick with the cleaning charms.

"Happy Anniversary," Lily said softly.  Within two seconds she was enveloped in a tight embrace.

James fingered the glinting silver baubles nestled against her ears—a memento from that Halloween night nearly two years before—and sighed contentedly.

"We've come a long way," Lily said lightly.

"Mm," agreed James, burying his face in her hair.  She clasped the back of his robes gently as they stood still and held close.

"I have a little something," James finally murmured.  "In my right pocket…get it yourself, will you, I'm rather busy at the moment."

Lily smiled against his shoulder and retrieved a tiny velvet box.  A sparkling pendant tumbled out into the palm of her hand.  As she held it up to the light, its facets sent slivers of brilliance across the room.  "Oh, it's beautiful," she breathed, turning it between her fingers.  "Thank you, James…"

"It's a crystallized phoenix tear," James explained, still holding her.  He noticed, looking past Lily's red hair, that he could see the hazy sky through the kitchen window.  It had stopped raining.

"Aren't these incredibly rare?" Lily asked wonderingly.  "Where did you get this?"

"Oh, it's just something I had lying around…" James grinned.

"Yeah, this and your Invisibility Cloak." Lily made a face at him.  "No, really, where did you find this??"

"Well, if you _must_ know, this was my grandmother's."

Lily looked faintly startled.  "I thought all of your grandmother's things were destroyed when…" she trailed off.  They both knew she was referring to the attack on the Potters' estate when they were in their sixth year.  Needless to say, it was something they very rarely brought up.

James attempted to make light of the conversation.  "What, my dear, do you think Gringotts is for?"

"Sickles, Galleons, grandmothers' crystallized phoenix tears, husbands' anniversary gifts…" she prattled, smiling.  "But yours is in the bedroom."

James lifted an eyebrow at her.  She batted his wandering hands away and pushed him into a seat.  A faint cry was heard from the next room.

"Best put Harry to bed," she called as she hurried out.  James adjusted the candlelight and poured the wine as he waited for her to return.

Lily came back and began uncovering the dishes.  James breathed in deeply and choked.  Lily had to summon several glasses of water and slap him on the back repeatedly before he managed to stop hacking and coughing.

"It smells…" James was shaken by another coughing fit; tears streamed from his eyes.  "…interesting."

Lily leaned in for a quick whiff and immediately jumped away.  "AAGH!  But I followed the recipe!"  

She looked so abashed that James felt sorry for her; after he'd finished his third glass of water, he picked up a fork and took a small piece of…whatever that unidentifiable mass was.

"NO!" Lily knocked the fork out of James's hand with perhaps more force than necessary.  The spurned utensil went flying across the kitchen while James sat with his hand frozen midair, momentarily stunned.  "Don't eat it, James, it might kill you."  She laughed a little sheepishly, then summoned forth platters of food that had been keeping warm in the oven.  "Lucky I had a backup meal ready…though I was preparing for Harry's making a mess of the food, not for my own culinary mishaps…"

James sniffed cautiously at the new dishes and smiled.  The fragrant roast was reminiscent of Hogwarts welcoming feasts.  Memories of Hogwarts gave him pause—he was supposed to let Dumbledore know when they were going to finally complete the Fidelius…

Neither of them said much during supper; when they did speak, it tended to be in disjointed phrases, snatched out of thin air and yet comfortably comprehensible to either of them.  By the end of the meal, they had come to quite a solid understanding of what they would tell Sirius when next they saw him.

As they cleared the table languidly after they'd finished, in silence fringed with unease, Lily made a surprised exclamation and dropped a plate.  Luckily, the china had been spelled unbreakable and bounced a few times before settling peaceably on the floor.  Neither of them noticed; Lily was pointing out the window and James was following the line of her arm and finger.

"Been a while since I saw one of those," smiled James, stepping closer to the window for a better look.

"It's lovely," sighed Lily.

The rainbow glimmered for a few more seconds, its colorful bands wavering on puffs of humidity rising into the cooling evening air.  Then it disappeared as unexpectedly as it came, leaving the sky clear, a faded mixture of dark blues and grays and yellows.  The couple turned away from the window and continued cleaning up, feeling a trifle deflated.  Then they caught each other's eyes and smiled.

It was later that night when Lily finally voiced the sense of foreboding she had been feeling ever since Sirius had owled that morning, asking them to meet about 'something important.'  They were standing, arms about each other, watching Harry sleep underneath the gentle swaying of his quidditch mobile.

"I don't like it," she said suddenly.

James's arms tightened around her.  "I don't, either," he replied softly.

Lily wriggled around in his arms so that she faced him directly.  "I keep remembering Trelawney's…and…"

James attempted to roll his eyes and laugh it off; he didn't quite succeed.  "Oh, come now, Lily, you don't really think that old crackpot Sybill really had anything resembling a _real_ prediction, do you?  She's the biggest phony I've ever seen!"

Lily merely gazed at him steadily.  James sighed.  If Lily could have seen herself…well, that puppy-dog look about the eyes wasn't so much a Potter male trait as it was a Lily Evans trait.

"I don't know, Lily," he said, struggling to keep his tone bright.  "But Sirius does have a point.  Choosing him was a logical decision—and one that's easily arrived at.  It's part of the same reason we aren't choosing Dumbledore, isn't it?  Though he's been volunteering every time I talk to him."

"I know, and…but…"  Lily frowned.  "I just can't shake this feeling…that somehow, something horrible is going to happen…and when I think of Harry…he's so small, James…"

"Shhh…you'll wake him," James said, rocking Lily slightly as though she were a baby, like Harry, who needed calming.

Lily buried her face in the curve of James's neck and inhaled deeply, willing herself to stay calm.  The scent of her own lilac clothes-cleansing charm, soap, outdoors, and a faint, barely distinguishable smell that was uniquely James rushed forth to comfort her and she relaxed slightly in his arms.  The two of them spent several minutes merely standing there, breathing and listening to their heartbeats gradually coincide.  Harry mumbled in his sleep and turned underneath his blanket.

"What do you think Harry will be when he grows up?" Lily asked suddenly.

"A quidditch superstar," James answered without hesitation.  They seemed to have come to a tacit agreement that the discussion of fears was over for that evening.

"I know I've asked this question before but at times like these I really can't seem to help myself…" Lily lifted her head and glared at her husband.  "Don't you _ever_ think of _anything_ other than _quidditch_????"

James pretended to think very hard about this.  "Well…sometimes.  But not often.  Other thoughts _do_ come.  In spurts."  He spun her around slowly.  The two of them began to sway to some silent melody.  The last remnants of the afternoon's shower dripped quietly from the roof outside, creating an irregular rhythm.  "Anyway I can't wait for him to start talking…walking…running…I'll teach him to fly as soon as he can walk…I'll let him play quidditch in the house…hell, I'll play with him…"

"I'm sure you will."  Lily responded dryly.  "We'll see about that when the time comes."

James ignored her.  "And then we'll teach him some basic things before he heads off to Hogwarts…we really have to think of a way to get the Marauder's Map out of Filch's clutches…Harry can't possibly go through all seven years without using that map to plot mischief, I won't allow it…"

"Are you planning for your son to outdo you in detentions?"  They pivoted and continued to dance.

"Welllll…" James looked pensive.  "Probably not, eh?  Hopefully McGonagall'll let him off easy."

"Yeah, great old softie, McGonagall is."  

James looked appalled.  "Lily!  Are you addressing our deputy headmistress with…disrepect???"

"No.  Just making fun of you.  But back to Harry…I suppose he'll be Head Boy?"

"Of course…with a pair of Head students as parents, how could he not?"

"And he'll get all the O.W.L.s possible and top marks on the N.E.W.T.s…?"

"Wouldn't be surprised if he set some new records…"

"Captain of the quidditch team…"

"Ha!  He'll probably get on the team his first year…I can see it now, 'Harry Potter: the youngest person to make a Hogwarts quidditch team in a hundred years.'"

"Surely they won't allow that…"

"They will when they see what a great player he is.  You don't think I'll send him off to Hogwarts before making sure _Quidditch Through the Ages_ is ingrained in his brain, do you?"

Laughter.  "I suppose not."

Lily rested her head on James's shoulder as they continued to dance.  "I hope he's never alone."  

Her voice was so muted that James nearly thought he had imagined her speaking.  He looked down at her, trying to see her expression.  But her face was hidden by her hair and a fold of his robes.  "Of course he won't.  He'll have all his friends—you know he'll be popular—and Uncles Sirius, Remus, and Peter, and the Hogwarts professors, and Dumbledore…and us."

"Will he?" Lily's voice was muffled.  Her head was still buried in James's shoulder.  

James was silent for a moment, gazing down at her.  A worried look crept into his eyes.  "What's—"

Lily lifted her head.  Her eyes were twinkling.  "He'd better have a flock of siblings, too, James Potter.  Our son isn't going to _ever_ want for company."

James's expression cleared and he cracked a smile.  "Assuredly not."

The two of them continued dancing, heads leaned against each other, late into the night.

Words Aft:

Well then well then well then; I am finally here with my _new_ chapter 16!

That's right, folks!  I had to actually write it between updates! …and homework!  …and projects!

Hurrah!!!

Anyway.  This is a bit longer than usual; probably because of all the dialogues and the spacing I put in between each line by a new person.  Ya, well.  ::shrugs::  That, and it's chock-full of suggestions from **everblue3** and my own usual inanities. :)  The next update WILL NOT come for a while; I don't plan on sleeping much for the next week or so and it's not going to be because of fanfiction…..(sigh.)  I'm thinking mid-to-end-of-May?

As for your individual notes:

In answer to advice given by **everblue3**…well, this is what you asked for (and I quote!):

*discussion of Lily's bad cooking

*Dumbledore's warnings

*a meeting with ALL marauders (Peter included)

*stupid baby antics courtesy of Harry (maybe some words?)

*mention of quidditch in some shape or form

*fun w/ Padfoot

*discussion of how Lily and James have gotten over their problems…

*during Lily's cooking, a flour-covered Harry who keeps making clouds of white flour all over, getting it in his hair (James was at the fire talking to Dumbledore…when he leaves, everything's fine…when he returns, mayhem.)

*this should be a rainy day (end with a rainbow)

*with Harry's help, even James can't eat Lily's cooking

*quidditch in the house

*everblue3 (11:28:49 PM): I'll even let you use the James and Lily watching the rain scene

*for the end --- have to have them with heads on each other's shoulders...NOT KISSING AT THE END, and certainly no "happily ever after"

I tried.  I think I might've been able to include nearly all of them.  What do you think?  ;)  Chances are I'm talking to you about this over aim right now so uh…yeah.

**Lady Marie** – I knowwww…this makes me sad too, to think they end up…you know.  Which is why I want to do the sequel-ish thing I have in mind…haha…if it pans out, you'll see it when I post the last chapter of this fic. ;)  Anyway, thanks for reviewing!  Hope you liked. :)

**KirbeeDesirae **– Thanks for the review!  No, I don't care how many times you say it…comments like that are *always* appreciated. ;D  And I like James and Harry's relationship quite a bit myself.  There wasn't too much of that in this chapter though…argh.  And we're nearing the end!!  Oh, that's making me sad…

**Princess Pixie ice** – Get some sleep!  Haha…every time you review it seems like you're about to drop off!  ;D  I am glad you reviewed though…and that you liked the last chapter.  Sorry I didn't update earlier…erm, I've been busy?  Heheh…well, that's not much of an excuse but it'll have to do for now…tooooo much work between now and the second week of May…TOO MUCH.   Bah!

**Kellie** – Thanks for reviewing again!!!  Y'know, you guys always say your reviews are dull…but you don't seem to realize that THEY'RE NOT DULL TO ME! ;D  I like reading them a lot!  Okay, getting the ff.net email every time someone reviews is a thrill in itself.  Really!  Haha…so _really_, thanks for reviewing.  I'm glad you liked. :D

**Jessey Hicks** – Actually, I didn't like "Because You Gave Up On Me First" because James was a prat.  But I'll trust you when you say that it gets better and perhaps sometime when I've got a bit of spare time I'll check it out again. :)  And I agree with you… "The Last Potter" is very sad!  Sigh……

Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. :)  Thanks for reviewing!!

**Shree** – Thanks!!!  That was a kickass review ;)

**ljpottafreak** – or Kelsey, whichever you prefer ;)  Hello!  I feel very flattered by your review. :)  AAAAND thank youuuu for adding me to your favorites!  Awwwwww…yeah, I'm smiling a big silly idiotic smile right now. :D  ßlike that, but bigger.  Thanks so much for reviewing, I'm glad you like!

**yoriko sakura-chan** – Thanks for the review!  I know…the ending is coming up!  :(  That makes me sad, too.  But I'm glad you liked what I had so far…really, these reviews just about make my day. :D

Hrm…I think there's something screwy with ff.net's line spacing.  Er, I dunno how to fix it.  Therefore I am leaving it.  (The Ostrich technique: wherein you leave things be in hopes that they will somehow fix themselves.  I'm fairly expert at this.)****


	17. Epilogue Part 1: October 31st, 1981

**Epilogue Part 1:**

**October 31st, 1981**

Albus Dumbledore popped a lemon drop into his mouth with a sigh.  Muggle sweets, he admitted to himself yet again, were simply not duplicable.  He felt infinitely grateful that he'd gone with intuition that one time at the Muggle candy store.

He had always trusted his intuition.

Which was why he was sitting there—for no explicable reason at all, and during the traditional Halloween Feast, no less—in a torch-lit, drafty room, watching the Hogwarts Quill scribble down names of magical children.  An endless roll of filled parchment wound around the room in rather messy piles.  As soon as the children entered Hogwarts, their section of the list would be magically detached and compiled into Hogwarts yearbooks.  

The wind howled outside; there was a light patter of rain on the windowpanes; the quill scratched easily on yellow parchment, pausing now and again to dip itself in a self-refilling ink bottle.

"Creevy, Colin," the quill swirled, ending with a flourish.  Dumbledore reached for another lemon drop and popped it into his mouth.  He watched the quill dip into the ink once more, then continue to scrawl names on the list.  He took the time to read some of them; he'd probably be seeing them in a few years.  What was ten years, after all, in a wizard's time?

"Weasley, Vir—" The quill froze mid-letter.  Dumbledore swallowed his diminished lemon drop in surprise and inadvertently sat up a little straighter.

It was several long, silent minutes before the quill began to move.  It drifted over the massive length of parchment accumulated about the room as though searching for something.  Dumbledore rose and followed it.

Finally the feather stopped above a name, and Dumbledore halted.  As he looked down at it, a tremor passed over his face:

Harry Potter.

There it was, where it had been for over a year now, written in sure spidery writing with many a curly-cue and never a blot.  Even now, the ink, though dry, shone iridescent in the torchlight.  Why was the quill stopping…?

With a sudden quick movement, the quill moved downwards and—time to cross out a mistake?—began to make a slashing motion toward the parchment and the name written there… 

…and just as suddenly, the quill stopped once more and bounced back off the surface as though repelled by some powerful force, leaving barely a mark—

The rain had stopped outside.  Thunder rumbled in the distance one more time before dying out.  Albus Dumbledore, face ashen, rushed from the room.  The sound of lemon drops rolling unheeded across the floor echoed softly until they, too, came to a stop.

***

_I don't like this feeling, something's wrong, something's wrong, something's wrong, something's wrong—_

_Oh, Merlin—if it is—if something—if he—if they—_

_No.  Nothing's wrong.  I'll go.  They'll be fine.  I'll set off some Filibusters in front of the house.  Harry will like that.  Lily will scold and James will take her side—but I won't care, I won't care, because they'll be fine and Harry will be fine and if I could only make this stupid bike go faster—_

_THEY WILL BE FINE.  But it didn't look like there was forced entry…no scuffle—he was supposed to stay hidden!!  Where could he have gone??  NONONONONO This is my fault, it's all my fault, I might as well have handed them to him, I would have died, why do things happen this way—_

_Closing in on it—why can't this sodding bike go faster?  FASTER!  I put those charms on it for a reason!!  There it is—_

**_OH MERLIN._**

***

A lone bird sang a strange song in the distance, its voice echoing through the woods faintly and setting a pace for the rushed footsteps that crackled the underbrush.  There was a gasp, a loud thump, and a sudden break in music; the bird silenced and a blur of wings whirred away into the darkness.

In a small clearing, the just-rising moon peered warily down at charred heaps of splintered wood.  The trees around the spot bore dark tortured scorch marks, and bits of brick and stone masonry were flung about in open pockets of crumbling dust.  Withered remnants of once-verdant flora wafted a heavy, noxious perfume into the air.

It had obviously been a shelter of some kind—probably a house, and a decent-sized one at that; the materials and shapes bespoke a cottage, but it was hard to be sure.  Sturdy bearing walls lay shattered on the ground and the wind, creeping through the site with a low moan, carried away their fine powder in hazy traces.

The silence was pierced by a feeble wail, muffled but insistent.

Footsteps lumbered over clumsily, picking their way through the rubble.  A whispered word, a burst of wind—large pieces of debris were lifted and carried away by invisible hands.  Underneath it all, the cries increased in volume until they could be distinguished quite clearly as a small voice calling for its mother.

A black-haired, green-eyed baby lay cuddled up in a mess of blankets, little fists clenched, mouth wide open as he gasped for air between earsplitting wails.  The large, imposing figure of Rubeus Hagrid pushed away several offending pieces of brick and reached out tentatively.  He bent and plucked the child from his bed of gravel, taking care to wipe off the cloths and to tug the edges more securely around the little face.  He bounced the baby awkwardly a few times, and the cries gradually ceased as little Harry stared up at him with bleary green eyes.

Distant rumbling made Hagrid raise his shaggy head; a speck in the sky rapidly grew in size until it became the figure of Sirius Black on his monstrous motorbike.  He directed the vehicle to the brush a short space away and took a flying leap off it before it even hit the ground.  As soon as he touched down he was running pell-mell in Hagrid's direction.  Several times, he nearly tripped and fell over protruding roots and clumps of shrubs.  This wasn't the cool, coordinated Sirius Black of Hogwarts and pub-world reknown; this Sirius was pale and shaking, his features a mask of haunted incredulity.  His hair, still in spikes, was sticking up in all directions.  His shirt fluttered untucked behind him, and his leather jacket was dragging off one shoulder, thrown on in obvious haste.

He arrived at the edge of the clearing, gasping and panting for air.  Standing frozen, breath catching in his throat, his dark eyes traveled over the scene, taking in the heaps of wreckage, the burnt wood, the scattered stones.  His body seemed still poised for flight; he was leaning forward, slightly off kilter.  Then, just as abruptly as he had stopped, something in his face seemed to collapse from within and his body likewise crumpled in on itself.  He shrank into a pathetic, huddled heap, first on his knees, then completely onto the ground.  He emitted no sound, but Hagrid, from at least fifteen yards away, could see the violent trembling of his shoulders through the thick dragonhide of his jacket.

He lay there for a long minute; shaking, without making the slightest noise.  Then he bolted upright.  His eyes were open wide, unblinking, and his face had a deathly pallor to it except for two distinct spots on his high cheekbones, which were stained red.  Feverishly, he leapt into the midst of the ruins and began digging through them, his hands working in a frenzied blur.  Hagrid watched in confusion as Sirius flung boards and bricks aside.  His jaw was set in a stiff line; he was biting his lips so hard that they had completely lost color.  It took Hagrid several minutes before he noticed the thin trickle of blood that was trailing from Sirius's mouth.

Suddenly all motion stopped.  With a half-stifled cry—a sound that made the huge gamekeeper shudder involuntarily—Sirius again fell to his knees.  This time, he remained kneeling in a pile of dust; his hands reached out and clasped something limp and bulky to his chest, and he buried his face in the mass he held in his arms and began to rock slowly on his haunches.

It was the body of James Potter.

The mess of black hair, the lanky length, the deep blue casual robes that Lily had bought him just prior to their engagement—they were all there.  Hagrid watched as though he were a spectator of Muggle silent cinema, transfixed by the soundless flashing images.  Moonlight briefly illuminated Sirius's face, showing his wide-open eyes, unseeing and glazed over with a mixture of horror and disbelief as he held James's head and rocked him gently.

It didn't seem—right—to interrupt such an agonizing personal moment.  Hagrid would have turned away, retreated to a greater distance, had Harry not chosen that moment to cry out in a muffled rendition of "Pafoo!"

Sirius's head snapped up and his entire being seemed to hold its breath as he waited for assurance that he had not just been hallucinating.  Harry repeated his plea, whimpering a bit.  It was then that Hagrid realized the baby had a jagged cut across his forehead.  Blood was still oozing from the bottom of the injury, but the top of it near Harry's messy hairline had already begun to clot and scab.

The moon once again escaped its black-cloud confines and thrust Hagrid into a spotlight of sorts; Sirius, looking frantically around, caught sight of him and set James back down on the ground, jumping up and breaking into a desperate run towards Harry.  He stopped in front of Hagrid and held out his arms.

"Give him to me," Sirius rasped.  "He's my godson, I'll take care of him.  Give him to me."  He swallowed.  "I'm all—all that he—" he choked.

Hagrid slowly shook his head, his beady eyes glinting with tears.

"Can't," he managed to croak out.  "Can't.  Dumbledore's orders.  Hafta take 'im to th' Dursleys."

Sirius froze.  A dangerous look crept across his face; his jaw clenched again.  Then, as he gazed down at Harry, who was blinking up at him with trusting green eyes, his features relaxed into a softer expression of pain.  His arms, which had at first gone from their entreating position to a near-fighting stance, gradually lowered to his sides.  He looked at Harry for a while longer; love, confusion, and despair doing battle in his eyes.  Then he stepped backwards.

"Take the bike, then," he said quietly.  He waved his wand, and the motorbike levitated from the brush and flew through the air to rest before them.

Hagrid looked from the bike to Sirius dubiously.  "But—"

"Take it, use it, Goddamnit!!" Sirius burst out, half angrily, half hysterically.  "I won't be needing it anymore."

Without another word, Hagrid nodded and with Harry tucked securely in the crook of his arm, he straddled the bike and took a good look at the levers.  He lowered his head as he glanced at Sirius again, then reached out a large hand and placed it on his shoulder.  Sirius cringed slightly, but did not shrink away.  After a split-second of hesitation, he leaned into the older man's touch.  Both men's faces were wet.

They stayed like that for a long time.  Harry looked questioningly from one to the other.

Finally, Hagrid took his hand away.  Tucking Harry securely into a fold of his overcoat, he kept one hand on the precious bundle as the other took hold of the motorbike handle.  With a flick of a lever, the engine roared to life.  He shifted the bike into gear, and with a last poignant look of sadness and sympathy towards the man who stood with bowed head before him, he kicked off into the air and disappeared from sight.

***

Sirius turned back to the ruins with his head still down.  He slowly picked his way back to where James lay, eyes open, a resolute, desperate look frozen forever on his face.  He passed a hand wearily over his own face; then, kneeling, he removed the glasses and smoothed a hand gently over his friend, calming his features into tranquility.  It seemed like a mockery of all that had happened, but he couldn't bear to see those open eyes.

A glimmer of silver caught his attention.  He stumbled closer, let out a weak gasp, then dropped down to begin digging.  Little by little, ignoring his bleeding and broken nails, Sirius scratched away at the earth with his bare hands until, with a sinking heart, he found it—the dull glow of red hair in the moonlight—

The wind picked up, rustling through what was left of the trees on the site's periphery.  It carried with it the musty smell of smoke and the hollow echoes of voices, which increased in volume as Sirius sat back slightly and listened…

_"LILYYYY!  WHERE DID YOU PUT MY BLUE DRESS ROBES??"_

_"I NEVER TOUCHED YOUR STUPID DRESS ROBES!  WHY CAN'T YOU KEEP TRACK OF YOUR OWN THINGS!!!???" _

_"EVANS! WHERE DID YOU BANISH MY HAIR TO?"_

As the wind subsided to a breeze, the voices faded slightly, speaking in softened tones.

_"Do you know, I'm glad his eyes are such a lovely green…"_

_"Oh shut it, you.  You said that just to get back in my good graces."_

_"Well, it worked, didn't it?"_

He drew in a sharp breath and lifted the last piece of stone.  Shining silver earrings and ruffled red hair aside, Lily's arms were spread defensively.  Her eyes were open, the same resolute look in them he'd seen in James's.  Carefully, Sirius lifted Lily's body and kicked dust aside as he made his way across the site.  He lay her down next to James, shutting her eyes, and just watched them as they lay there in a semblance of sleep.  Then he lay down in the dirt in between, encircled them gently in his arms, and closed his eyes.

Notes:

Have I rated high enough on the corniness meter yet? ;)

Not too sure I've dealt with this situation as well as I'd have liked.  It might have been more poignant had I left it at its original vignette-ness, but I couldn't resist squeezing in more _stuff_.  Agh.

I particularly liked the idea behind the Dumbledore scene in the beginning of this chapter.  And the conversations floating on the wind.  For those who agree, they were actually plot bunnies presented by **everblue3**  (oh dear, dear, you should be my muse), just so I don't get any undeserved credit.  Sigh.  Why can't I ever think of cool things? :P

Anyway, I'm sorry for not giving more warning in the previous author's note about the ending of this story.  It's due to a lack of good planning…for some reason I wasn't expecting the end to come so soon either.  And this chapter wasn't initially an epilogue, so…it just sort of…happened?  (Embarrassed laughter)  So just so you all know, there is only one more chapter left…the second part of the epilogue.  Then it's on to my next piece, which I've begun to plan…:D  Well, not really.  But from what I've got so far it should be fun.

One last note of sappiness—it's been great to have something resembling a steady following of readers :D  I really love getting these reviews from you all every time I post a new chapter.  It really brightens my day, and I'm so impressed and happy that some of you have actually been reading this from the beginning!  (I guess I'm relieved that I haven't bored/scared anyone away!)  Anyway, I just wanted to say a big THANK YOU to all you reviewers, regular or not.  You guys are awesome and I really appreciate the feedback, no matter what length.

On to individualized notes:

**everblue3**:  Why hello. :)  I've been pestering you so with all sorts of whiny messages and emails….you must be getting sick of this chapter!  Heheh, so sorry?  I looove youuuuuu!  [insert cheesy smile]  It's just that I think your critiques are extremely worthwhile and working with your advice is a huge help and challenge.  Thank you!!!!!  And dear, dear, the Dumbledore idea…and the conversations echoing idea…they were genius, pure genius.  Which was why I just _couldn't_ leave it at the original length…I just had to add the scenes!  The plot bunnies'd grabbed me and wouldn't let me go!

So anyway with that said, I really liked your chapter 10.  :D  I'm still impressed you managed to pull through with such a nicely lengthy chapter so soon after finals.  Go you!!! ;D  Okay I should be studying for finals right now instead of writing these.  ::shrugs::  Oh well.  Will talk to you online. :)

**Hedouwi**: I'm flattered that you picked my fic.  Now, just answer me one question…_why mine?_  There are so many better fic out there……..  But anyway, as I said, I'm incredibly flattered and I want to see the finished product, please.  :)  Thanks for reviewing!

**Princess pixie ice**:  There you are again.  :D  Hahaha…I love babies.  They're so adorable…I can totally imagine Harry being a cute little baby, too.  I think my friends are getting sick of me "Awwwwwww!"ing over babies in the park or on the street…one of my best friends asked me wryly, "Do you feel your ovaries pulsating?"  Haha.  I can't help it.  Anyway I agree with you about it seeming like there're only girls on ff.net.  It's becoming very bad form in me…I just _assume_ that authors are female, even if they have androgynous pen-names.  Heheh…I should stop doing that.  But yeah.  Thanks so much for your review!  Don't let school get you down…

**KirbeeDesirae**:  Thanks for reviewing again!  :D  I liked the Harry floo scene as well.  ;D  I'm such a sucker for cute little babies…which I think Harry was.  As for Lily and James's work, I had planned for them to be working from home at that point, not only so that they could be with Harry more, but also because it's getting dangerous for them to be out and about.  Not many people knew where they were living, and they'd disconnected from the Floo Network and most other things.  I didn't really go into that in the fic, did I?  But it's all clear in my brain, really!  :D  Hehe….

**Why must I be Omelette**:   Haha, I love your pen-name.  And thank you for reviewing, and thank you even more for adding this to your favorites list!  I'm very very glad you like.  Hopefully you've gotten to read the other chapters…and hopefully they haven't scared you away!  ;)

**Mistocean**:  Hope you got a chance to read the rest, too!  Thanks so much for reviewing!  :)  I'm glad you like!

**ljpottafreak**:  Hm…I hope I didn't disappoint _  As you can see, this wasn't one of those "the Potters…are…alive!!!" fics…unfortunately.  :(  I wish they lived.  But then again the inner cynic can't help thinking that if they _had_ lived, they would have had more problems…and maybe Harry would have grown up all spoiled and disagreeable…and…yeah, whatever, I'm just comforting myself.  ;)  But yes, I didn't want to write about the Voldemort-killing-Lily-and-James scene.  It's been done.  Many times.  Much better than I could have done.  As, probably, have the scenes I've just written about.  Oh well?  Anyway, thanks so much for your review!  It cheered me up immensely (I'm in the middle of finals season right now….gaaaah).

**ta-tiana258**: Thank you for reviewing!!  Good to see you back, haven't heard from you in a couple chapters (or so it seems to me anyway).  I am glad you like :D

**kellie**:  Thanks for the review!  And I *am* writing something after this…hehehe.  It's not going to be a serious piece…I'm just amusing myself writing it.  It'll take place after the events of this fic…and…hm, you'll see.  I'll post it when I post my last chapter of this fic, yea?  :D

**yoriko sakura-chan**:  Out of curiosity, where did you get your name?!  Hehehe.  Wellllll, I could have changed the story, I guess, so that Lily and James didn't get killed.  But…well…to put it simply, I'm just not creative enough for that.  I think it takes a lot of imagination, planning, and skill to be able to pull of something like that successfully while still trying to keep most things in canon, and I just didn't want to deal.  Hehe, I'm lazy.  Anyway, it's not over yet!  I still have one more epilogue part and my next fic to post!  Haha!

**parselmouth majere**: Thanks for reviewing!!  I wish it didn't have to happen, too…but it does.  Sigh.  But…just wait for my fun piece after.  Haha, I'm really enjoying that…


	18. Epilogue Part 2: Aftermath

****

Epilogue Part 2:  
**Aftermath (Beginning of Another Story)**

Sirius Black let out another maniacal laugh. There was a mad glint in his eyes and an odd, twisted look of hopelessness on his face. His mouth was slightly open, his jaw slack. The fingers that had grasped a wand mere hours before were now twitching slightly—they'd had to pry it from his hold by force, and even then it had taken three top-notch Aurors to do it.

The spectators looked at him in disgust. They were mostly hardened Ministry officials and Aurors, headed by a stern Barty Crouch. They tried, as they frowned, to banish the image of Black that still lingered in their minds—that of the smiling boy, overshadowing most of his fellows with his brilliance, or of the earnest, solemn young man who had stepped forward to be among the first to join Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix. A couple of them recalled faintly some disturbing incident back in his Hogwarts days—something about Severus Snape that had been hushed up years before—that could very well have been a forewarning of this whole horrible affair.

And—what were all those rumours about? Surely no one had survived the attack; not even the Dark Lord remained. His wand had purportedly been found amongst the ruins of the Potters' cottage at Godric's Hollow, along with the bodies of James and Lily Potter. You-Know-Who couldn't have gone far without his wand, could he? And that ominous air that had been smothering the wizarding community slowly throughout that summer (and for the previous ten years, actually)—it had lifted. People had come out of trances; a number of Death Eaters had been caught and put on trial or directly into Azkaban. Many didn't even try to escape—there was a new hunger in their eyes; they were starved for the quest for power and the willfulness they had been accustomed to in the presence of their master. It could all only mean one thing: the threat was gone for good, or else an uncertain form of security could prevail in its temporary absence.

That might explain the madness in Black's expression, too, as he was dragged away at wandpoint. He certainly looked the part of the criminal—betrayer, murderer, soon-to-be dementer-fodder. His hair was unkempt, the short black strands rivaling even James Potter's legendary disheveled mop. His eyes were bloodshot, as though he hadn't slept in days—he probably hadn't, many reasoned, as he'd obviously been mourning the downfall of his master—and there was several days' worth of growth showing in the stubble on his face. In short, he looked completely insane. It was no wonder that Crouch decided to send him to Azkaban without a proper trial.

Extracting the bodies from the whole mess was the strangest part of the whole Godric's Hollow ordeal. While the entire structure had been reduced to rubble—the trees surrounding the site, even, had been blasted into chunks of bark, or at least scorched—the bodies of the husband and wife were unmarred and amazingly whole. In fact, if it weren't for the lack of breath and pulse, either of them could have been merely sleeping. Unlike most victims of the Killing Curse, neither James nor Lily had their eyes open in shock; instead, they lay peacefully near each other in the midst of the debris.

What boggled the Ministry the most, however, was the absence of the Potters' son, Harry. According to all known records, the couple had had a son the previous year—so where was he?

Then the news seeped out in whispers—Dumbledore had taken the child to live with some Muggle relatives somewhere. Furthermore, the boy was the sole reason behind the fall of the Dark Lord! Witches and wizards alike reeled at this piece of information. No one knew the minute particulars, but it seemed that after killing Harry's parents, You-Know-Who had turned to the child with the intention of killing him as well. Then, for some inexplicable reason—Ministry experts were puzzled exceedingly by this—the spell had rebounded from Harry's head, leaving a cut (which would undoubtedly scar jaggedly), and hit the murderer instead.

The general wave of joy and relief that followed such glad tidings was only to be expected; the magical world, excepting the close friends of the deceased, seemed to forget the misery and tragedy that had been taking place for the past decade. They seemed to forget that while Voldemort had indeed met his match at long last, it had taken years of terror and fear and death, two more dead bodies, and finally an orphaned baby only a year old to reach these ends. 

Widespread rejoicing, celebration, and a general tossing of cares and inhibitions to the winds were enjoyable to all those involved, of course, but put the magical world at great risk of being found out by Muggles. The caution so over-exercised during the rise of the Dark Lord seemed to have completely disappeared; wizards and witches wore cloaks and robes down Muggle streets, sending owls out in broad daylight, cheering wildly over "the-Boy-Who-Lived!" It was sheer foolishness.

Thus it wasn't until a good number of days later that anyone thought to find the person who had set the whole phenomenon into motion—and who had betrayed the Potters to their deaths. That was where Pettigrew came in.

The boy was rash; too rash, Ministry officials told the hysterical mother. This was certainly a euphemism, as all records showed that Peter Pettigrew had most definitely not been what anyone would accurately term "bright" or "quick."

All witnesses—and most of them were Muggles ("I'm beginning to hate _Obliviate_," one Ministry security wizard complained)—agreed that Black had eventually cornered Pettigrew (or was it the other way around?) in an alley. They'd heard Pettigrew shriek, "How could you, Sirius? James and Lily!" They'd heard Black's answering laughter—so cold, so biting that they shuddered just recalling it—and then the explosion as the length of street was ripped apart and all the innocent passersby were suddenly no more.

No survivors had been close enough to tell what exactly had happened in the alleyway—whether the two men had exchanged angry words after the explosion, whether Pettigrew had been given a fighting chance. The only thing Ministry experts found odd about this situation was the fact that Sirius was still standing in the midst of the destruction when they arrived, Pettigrew's blood on his robes, laughing.

"He must have known what he was in for," a confused witch told anyone who would listen. "I don't understand why he didn't just _run for it._" She shook her head angrily, giving up on understanding any of it. "There's one more for Azkaban, Merlin knows he deserves it."

In a short, somber ceremony, the Minister of Magic presented Mrs. Pettigrew with the certificate bestowing upon her deceased son the title of Order of Merlin, First Class, along with the small white box that contained the one physical remnant of Peter that had been recovered at the scene—his finger. She dissolved into tears at the spot, and spoke as venomously as a mourning doting mother could that she hoped Black rotted in Azkaban.

They would not allow her to visit the convicted murderer of her son; they wouldn't let anyone visit him. Sirius Black was confined to a temporary cell; his wand was broken; the short hearing was held during which he made a very brief cameo appearance (only long enough to laugh madly again), others gave testimony against him, and he was sentenced to life imprisonment, spared from the dementor's kiss by Dumbledore's pity and a certain unspoken thought that, had this whole betrayal not taken place, the Dark Lord would never have fallen.

A certain individual by the name of Remus Lupin was exonerated from all Ministry suspicion after this event; it seemed they had been tracking his activities due to the suspicion (allegedly planted by Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew—strangely enough, they'd worked together on this) that he could be the spy delivering information about the Potters to Voldemort. Since that affair had been so efficiently resolved, the Ministry sent him a very nice, very long apology via owl—to which he did not deign to respond. The last anyone saw of him was when he took a portkey bound for India.

"His eyes were all swollen and red, and he looked so thin and tired," a little girl said. She'd seen him from her bedroom window, which faced the deserted lot where the portkey had been. "He looked sad. I wanted to give him a hug."

Little wonder, the magical world said. His best friends from school—gone within days, never to be seen again in this lifetime. Three dead and one in Azkaban—it was enough to make anyone want to leave the country.

***

In a little house on Privet Drive, somewhere in Surrey—

A little fat boy named Dudley was wailing loudly, banging his spoon against the tray of his high chair. He had just succeeded in upsetting his bowl of mashed potato (with plenty of butter and gravy) all over the kitchen floor. Next to him at the table, but without a high chair, was propped a little black-haired baby, who had already finished his meager helping of day-old mash and was beginning to blink his great green eyes sleepily.

Petunia Dursley came back into the room, her blond hair stringy and matted with sweat. She was still in an apron smeared with sauces from cooking, and she held a large soup spoon. She looked at the wailing baby in the high chair and began to coo to him; while she was doing this, however, she stared oddly at the other baby. Very rudely, she picked up little Harry and thrust him into a rickety old bassinet sitting in the darkest corner of the room. Then she returned to her own enormous baby. The boy's flesh overflowed the seat of his high chair—his skin was rather pasty, making him look like a huge overfed larva.

"Oh, Duddykins, what's wrong? Don't cry," she gurgled at him as he continued to bang his spoon and shriek.

"Harryyyyyyyyy bad!"

"Yes, I know, dear," she said distastefully. "But what can you expect? His parents being what they were…"

"I quite agree," boomed the voice of her husband, who had just entered the room. "Thank goodness we're perfectly normal, thank you very much." He roughly pulled his gangly wife into his embrace, cuffing Dudley over the head so hard the blond child very nearly toppled over (it was meant to be a loving gesture, I'm sure). "Nothing freakish about us, no sir."

In the corner, baby Harry had opened his green eyes and looked ready to bawl. Deciding it probably wouldn't be a good time for that, however, he instead merely scrunched up his face, yawned, and went back to sleep. Dudley shrieked again—bits of his scattered mashed potatoes had picked themselves up off the ground and smeared into his face and hair. Baby Harry smiled softly in his sleep. 

What would the future bring?

Author's Note:

(This was written a few days ago..ff.net's been having mood swings AGAIN and has refused to let me post...)

Okay, this epilogue had more stuff to it, but I decided last-minute-like that I didn't appreciate the way it was going and snip!snip! went the word processor. Heehee? 

Well, it's OVER officially—we can all draw a proper breath now. And I can finally move on to other things. Like—shameless plug—the new fic I've been writing. Actually I'd started on a semi-sequel for this one, just for kicks, but I was recently attacked by Plot Bunnies, who bit me you don't wanna know where and refused to let go until I started writing as THEY dictated. Stupid Plot Bunnies. So there you have it—I believe the new usurper is going to be called "Cupid's Egg" (the first installment, anyway—it'll have a sequel/prequel of sorts—yes I've already outlined it), and it's rather AU. It's a weird mix between the Harry Potter world and the Chiho Saito universe (she's a Japanese manga artist, if you didn't know already—responsible for such freakish series as Utena and Canon and Kakan no Madonna), if you can imagine such a thing. Anyway if you're curious at all, check it out—I'll be posting the first couple of chapters shortly.

And after that I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, since summer school came upon me unawares and I'm still reeling. First day of classes today—it promises to be stressful. _

Erm. Yes. On to the important part of the A/N: individual reviewer messages!!! I love you guys :)

****

Eleanor – Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad you read the fic :) 

****

KirbeeDesirae – Aww....thank you so much for this review. It gave me the warm and fuzzies. ;) Thank you also for sticking with this fic since (if I remember correctly) its beginnings! When are you posting more of the Prequel? Haha...those chapters are long and addictive! And I'm interested to see where "When Dawn Breaks The Night" goes...I wanna know about James's eyes! :P Hehe. Anyway, in answer to your question about other fic—well, there it is! I don't know how appropriate the title "Cupid's Egg" is (sounds cheesy to me), but that's the name of the Chiho Saito work I'm basing it off of so I thought it might be appropriate somehow.

****

Lamina Court – We meet on ff.net at last! I think. I might have reviewed for one of your fic some time ago...not too sure. :) Either way, hello Jen1! Thank you for the review and I'm proud proud proud the chapter made you cry just a little. **everblue3** _is_ great, isn't she? Where would we be without her? ;D Anyway, you are absolutely right about the Snape working at Hogwarts thing...I'm not sure why that fact just skipped my brain, but it did. Originally I also had a scene in the epilogue where Dumbledore actually gives Snape the permanent position but I wasn't very admiring of said scene so it got cut. Now that I think of it I completely ignored the idea that Snape would have been the spy to tip Dumbledore off about Voldemort's wanting the Potters...blargh, yet another reason I'm not especially proud of this story. As for the Longbottoms—you know what, I actually DID mention them instead of the Boneses originally but then I thought that perhaps they weren't found until Barty Crouch Jr. was convicted of being a Death Eater and since Sirius sees him being brought into Azkaban it wouldn't have happened yet...but I'm pretty sure I just got my facts mixed up. Stupid low-capacity brain. Always messing me up. I need to reread the books....anyway!!! Thanks so much for reviewing, it was great seeing you on the MWPP list (haha, I love that list...the idea just cracks me up), and and and...yeah. We should stalk each other—I mean talk...online sometime. Yep we should. Okay. Away!

****

parselmouth majere - :) Boy, these reviews are getting to my head. The tears in your eyes brought tears to _my_ eyes. Thank you so much for the comments and I've still got that sequel tucked away on the hard drive somewhere...it's just staying back-burner right now for the sake of stupid "Cupid's Egg"...what a lame name, it's Chiho Saito's fault it is... Anyway. I liked the previous part of the epilogue better than this part, but it's meant to be written differently so hopefully it didn't disappoint too much...hm...yes. :) Thanks again for reviewing throughout the fic's history :D

****

Erriy – Thank you for the review! :*) Man, so many lovely reviews...I'm glad you liked. I'll try really really hard not to disappoint with the next story...!!! I WISH I could write like J.K.Rowling...I wouldn't have to worry so much about supporting myself after my college-time's up! Unfortunately for me, such is not the case...I wish I could win the lottery...

****

yoriko sakura-chan – Well, if you're a fan of manga (or perhaps you just watch anime?), then you might like the next story I'm attempting. Then again it doesn't have much of a manga-esque feel since I've switched things around to Harry Potter-ness but it's definitely different than what I'd have come up with on my own! Another crier :*) You make me smile. I'm glad you liked this story and thank you for alllll your reviews!!!

****

Mistocean – Thanks for the review! And thank you for adding me to your favorite authors list!! Am flattered...very flattered. :D Hopefully you got to reading further. Reviews are great—whatever they say!

****

Beaver Buddy – Hehe...that's a cute name. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked! And I definitely think it would be cool to go to Hogwarts...just imagine, you're learning the skills to one day be able to turn people into ferrets at will!!!! How cool is that? ;D And those parts about the Dursleys always crack me up...Dudley, Dudley, Dudley. Why would you name your kid Dudley Dursley? I don't think I can say it three times fast...

THE END...

...on to the next!!!


End file.
